MLP:EG Graduation
by TheCrosser
Summary: Graduation, a time of change and new beginnings. But does it have to mean goodbye, can we live with how far we've come? For there are choices we must make and places we must go in order to feel accomplished. Can Twilight and Sunset over come their fear of moving on, or will they need the help of someone new who struggles just as they do?
1. Chapter 1

MLP:EG Graduation

Chapter 1: The Man with The Duster

It was a sunny day outside in the courtyard of Canterlot Park. The Wind was blowing, The Birds were singing and The Trees began whistling an old sad tune. None of that bothered dear Fluttershy or her dear friend Sunset Shimmer however. They were just relaxing on that Saturday morning without a care in the world.

"It's a nice day out isn't it Sunset?" Fluttershy asked her friend as she softly pets her bunny.

"It sure is Fluttershy, it sure is." Sunset replied as she stretched her arms before relaxing against the tree behind her.

"Hey when are the others coming?" Fluttershy asked turning to her friend with curiosity.

"Umm Twilight said she had to study for an exam on Monday, Applejack is helping her brother do chores around the farm, Rarity is helping her mother at the boutique, Pinkie and Rainbow said something about a soccer game today so I think it's just us." Sunset explained as she sat up to look at Fluttershy with disappointment.

"Oh that's okay, with Spring break over I imagine everyone has all kinds of stuff to do, what about you Sunset what did you do over the break?" Fluttershy asked as she resumed petting Angel Bunny.

"Well not much really, mostly I worked extra shifts at the mall to get this and next months' rent in, you?" Sunset replied.

"More of the same, though something strange did happen at the Pet Shop." Fluttershy admitted.

"Really what happened?" Sunset asked.

"Well there was this strange boy who almost got into a fight with another customer, see he had asked me to get a check up for his dog, a Pitbull, and the other customer demanded that I refuse and kick them out." Fluttershy started.

"Well that hardly seems fair." Sunset mentioned before relaxing back against the tree.

"I know, but when I tried to intervene the owner of the Pitbull just pinned the other customer against the wall and stood up for himself, he said something like 'If you got a problem then you can call the authorities' or something like that." Fluttershy finished.

"Hey that guy didn't happen to be wearing a leather duster at all would he?" Sunset asked as she sat up.

"Why yes he was, why have you seen him before?" Fluttershy questioned.

1 Week Ago:

Sunset woke to her alarm going off at 9:30 AM on Sunday morning. She stretched her body before getting dressed for the day and running out the door of her apartment only to crash into someone else carrying a large box full of books and clothes. Clothes and books that flew out of the box as the two landed on the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that." Sunset apologized before getting up to help the other person pick up the scattered items.

"Oh no it's fine I wasn't looking is all." The stranger said. He appeared to be a young teenager wearing a camel colored long coat that went down just above his ankles.

"My name is Sunset by the way, Sunset Shimmer, where are you taking these?" Sunset greeted as she put in the last of the books. Most of them she noticed were on ancient history or fantasies.

"Uh Swiftfoot, Swiftfoot Feather, I'm trying to take this to my apartment room 223." Swiftfoot claimed as he picked up the box.

"Oh cool looks like we're neighbors I'm in Apartment 224 just across the hall, I guess we'll be seeing each other quite a bit." Sunset said as she opened the door for him. The Stranger smiled as he walked in to set the box down.

"I would like that very much Sunset Shimmer." He said with a smile before the sound of cheerful barking came rushing out the door.

"Oh hello there what's your name?" Sunset asked as she leaned down to pet the white and brown spotted Pitbull who in turn began licking her cheek.

"Oh him, his name is Jackal, he might look fat and fierce but he's really just a big softie." Swiftfoot said before calling him in.

"Well I've gotta get going, it was nice meeting you." Sunset said before holding out her hand to him.

"The Pleasure is all mine, Have a pleasant day today." Swiftfoot said before shaking her hand.

Today:

"From there we just kept bumping into each other in the halls, I never took him for a violent one though." Sunset finished explaining.

"Well he seemed really worried for his dog that day, oh I hope Jackal is alright." Fluttershy stated with concern.

"Yeah me too, I'll ask about him next time I see Swiftfoot." Sunset proclaimed as she stood up.

"Well I for one have to get going, my shift for the pet shop starts soon." Fluttershy stated before standing up and holding her hand out to her friend.

"Yeah I should probably head home and check in with Princess Twilight." Sunset said as she took Fluttershy's hand and was helped up.

After saying their goodbyes and parting ways, Sunset made her way to the apartments. As she was about to turn the corner however she was stopped by someone trying to steal her purse.

"Hey!" She yelled at the masked Figure as she held on to her purse.

"Give it here!" He yelled before punching her square across the face.

She fell back a few steps before recovering and watching him turn the corner into a dark alley. Not giving a second thought she rushed after him into the alley where she was met by three other masked figures. Before she could run away two of them had already grabbed and pinned her against the wall but not without a fight however. The two that grabbed her had suffered many blows to the face and crotch.

"What all did she have?" one of them asked.

"Nothing much in her purse." The third said.

"Hey what about her necklace?" The second asked.

"No not my geode take anything else but that." She begged.

"Oh but boss man wants shiny things that make big buck on the market man." The first one said.

"Yeah and big buck make boss man happy." The Second said.

"And that makes us happy." The Third said.

"I don't think any of you are getting anything." A familiar voice stated that startled the three muggers.

"Who said that?" They all asked.

Before they could even react Swiftfoot ran out from the shadows of the alley and round house kicked the one holding Sunset's purse. As he grabbed Sunset's purse out of the air he quickly turned around to elbow the second one's face and upper cutting the third from under the chin.

"Get out of here." He told Sunset as he handed her the purse.

She only nodded as she took the purse and ran to the end of the alley. She stopped and turned to him in worry as she watched him wait for the robbers to get up. After seeing him quickly turn around backslapping one of them however she quickly ran away to the apartments. She waited in agony as gunshots could now be heard and police sirens began blaring. After what seemed like forever she finally heard knocking at her door. She quickly ran to it and opened it to find Swiftfoot standing above her.

"You would happen to know how to stitch a bullet wound would you?" He asked before collapsing in front of her.

"SWIFTFOOT!" She yelled just before Jackal came running into her apartment.

Without hesitation she called the hospital and time after that seemed to slow down to snail's pace. But she stayed with him all the way to the hospital where hours would pass without her noticing. She became so focused on why, why would he risk himself like that for someone he had just met. Not that she was complaining of course, but even after the Fall Formal it took her weeks upon weeks to gain anyone's trust. So why would this boy after only knowing her for a week risk himself like that?

"SUNSET!" She heard a familiar voice yell. Sunset looked up from her trance to see Twilight and the others standing before her.

"Oh my gosh are you alright?" Rainbow Dash questioned as she rushed to her friend.

"Darling please tell me nothing is broken?" Rarity asked.

"What happened how many were there?" Applejack demanded.

"Hey come on girls give her some space." Pinkie suggested.

"She did just witness something traumatizing." Fluttershy added.

Sunset smiled at the worry her friends had for her. But she was still distraught about Swiftfoot. The Doctors said he had suffered many possible concussions as well as three bullet shots, one hit his shoulder while the other two were just below his torso. Speaking of the Doctors one had just come out.

"Um Sunset Shimmer?" He called out in a brittish accent.

"That's me." Sunset said as she stood up and walked forward to him.

"Ah well good news is he'll pull through and will be ready to go by Monday." The Doctor explained.

"And the bad news?" She asked with worry in her face.

"Well the bad news is we have found bits of shrapnel in his body, looks like Hollow Point Bullets so we need to keep him here under sedation in order to pull them out." The Doctor explained.

"But he'll be good to come home on Monday right?" She asked.

"Yes but the bad news doesn't stop there, quite frankly we're surprised he's even alive right now, we found scarred tissue all over his body as well as some bruised bones and torn muscles in both his shoulders and knees." The Doctor mentioned as he handed her the clipboard explaining everything.

"What?!" She questioned with worry.

"Like I said we can get the shrapnel out and get him walking by Monday, but if he goes on like this he may not have much longer. I highly recommend that he get's looked at and starts physical therapy immediately." The doctor told her before taking back the clipboard.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Sunset said before The Doctor walked away.

While Sunset stayed at the Hospital, her friends went home in worry and fear of what has happened that night. Here in Canterlot it is rare to witness a robbery let alone participate in one. You would think that Canterlot is this nice, warm, and fuzzy county just south of Los Angeles, well I'm sorry to disappoint but not in this universe. In this Universe Canterlot is the center of an underground crime gang known as The Kurthecs and it was that group that you will later learn was that start of this tragedy. Back with Sunset after waiting two and a half days Swiftfoot finally recovered and was on his way to his new school.

"Are you sure you're okay, no internal bleeding, no scars, or broken bones?" Sunset asked the boy in pain.

"Yeah I'm fine Sunset, no need to get all worked up." Swiftfoot said as he closed his locker.

"Sorry it's just that…" She couldn't finish her sentence as they started walking down the hall together.

"Hey think nothing of it, had it been anyone else I would've done the same thing, you're just lucky I was there same time as you." Swiftfoot said as he pulled out his schedule to see where he was going.

Sunset was confused by his statement. Would he really just do that for anyone? She asked herself this as she starred deep into his Hazel eyes. Wondering just who this boy was and why he would do such things for those around him.

"Well looks like I'm heading to physics for my first class." He said as he folded the paper and put it away.

"Oh cool we have the same first class, guess you're stuck with me partner." Sunset teased as she lightly punched him on his arm.

Swiftfoot rolled his eyes but smiled at the young girls' cheerfulness. True he was starting to get annoyed by her being overly worried about him, but so long as she stayed cool with him he assumed that would be fine.

"Alright just stop worrying about my injuries, give me a few days and I'll be just fine." He pleaded walking past a group of students.

Sunset didn't notice them starring in their direction. But Swiftfoot did and he tried his best to ignore them. It was hard to tell if those were looks of disapproval or judgment.

"Sorry but I make no promises I can't keep." Sunset said with a roll of her eyes as they reached their physics class.

"Whatever you say Cortana." Swiftfoot said.

"THERE HE IS!" a British voice called out before both Sunset and Swiftfoot were tackled and dragged to an empty classroom.

"What the Hell!" Swiftfoot called out as he shook his head before he was stood up by Rarity.

"Rarity what the heck was that about?!" Sunset yelled as Rainbow dash turned on the lights.

"Sorry but we had to get to him before the paparazzi found you." Rainbow Dash stated as she walked up to the group.

"Why is there a paparazzi after me?" Swiftfoot asked while Rarity quickly began taking measurements of the boy.

"Tell me do you wear anything other than coats?" Rarity asked as she sat down and began sketching.

"Umm no, underneath I do like a pair of jeans and a red T-Shirt." Swiftfoot answered.

"Okay seriously what is going on?" Sunset demanded. Rainbow Dash simply pointed out the window towards the school yard where a group of students were running rampet into the school.

"Is that The School Newspaper Club?" Sunset asked, slowly backing away from the window.

"Yup and they want an interview with mister hot shot over there in the suit." Rainbow stated as she pointed to Swiftfoot who was now in a Black Formal suit and tie with a black fedora covering his brown hair.

"I'm not even sure how this happened so quick." Swiftfoot stated.

"You're right this is way too basic darling." Rarity admitted as she went back to sketching.

"Why do they want an interview, he was shot and nearly killed?" Sunset questioned.

"Yeah shot and nearly killed saving you, plus it's his first day here, so I'm not surprised at all, if anything I'm waiting on Pinkie to spring at any moment with her party canon." Rainbow said as she walked over to Swiftfoot and Rarity how had the boy dressed in a black vest with a pair of knee high punk boots.

"Hmm I feel like it's missing something." Rarity stated as she tapped her pencil against her forehead.

"Never mind that Rarity once this blows over we have to get to class." Rainbow stated before turning to Swiftfoot.

"Hey man, thanks for saving her we owe you one." Rainbow dash told him before turning and leaving. Swiftfoot didn't understand what just happened. He couldn't tell if she had resentment filled in her or she was being sincere.

You see when you're constantly moving around from school to school you fail to see what's really good in people and you can't seem to find the courage to form long lasting and meaningful relationships. As was the case for Swiftfoot here. The only reason he seemed nice and caring towards Sunset and maybe her friends was because in his mind he thought he knew that in a months' time he would already be moving on somewhere else, but he didn't want to be rude so he is only acting like he cares and is pretending that whatever might happen won't. The reason for all of his moving around is because this young man is on probation.

He was caught trying to stop a drug trade between The Kurthecs and another gang from another city. The police don't know why he attempted this all on his own or how he even knew about it because he refused to tell them. So instead of throwing him in juvenile jail they decided to keep him as a wild card and put him on probation until they decide they need him, or he serves his parole. Which is where we find the young man right now, his parole was to finish high school and graduate.

 _END!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Play and The Players

"Well I hope I'm never doing that again." Swiftfoot said as he walked with Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad, besides Classes are over all that's left are the after School Activities." Sunset said as she held out a bunch of different flyers.

"Really like what exactly?" Swiftfoot asked before the PDA System came on.

" _Swiftfoot Feather please report to Principle Celestia's office right away!"_

"Well so much for that." Swiftfoot said before walking off disappointed.

"Hey." Sunset called out to him. He turned around with question in his.

"I'll see you later, I'll be in the Auditorium at rehearsals. Meet me there when you're done." Sunset said before waving goodbye.

Swiftfoot walked into the office to find Celestia and two Police Officers. He knew this wasn't going to go well at all if those officers were there. They all sat down at Celestia's desk, worry filled the air as they sat in silence.

"Swiftfoot, I hope you know why we called you here?" Celestia asked as she looked to the officers.

"Because I got into a fight." Swiftfoot answered.

"Not just any fight you got into another fight with the damned Kurthecs, it wasn't luck you were in that hallway boy was it?" The first officer questioned. Swiftfoot looked at the name etched on his left patch, it was SGT. Garry and the other officer was LTN. Armor.

"No Sir." Swiftfoot said as he turned away.

"Swiftfoot we told you before to let us handle that situation, it's not your job to fight an underground crime gang." Armor stated as he sat down next to Swiftfoot.

"Oh don't go soft on him Shining he knows the rules and now he has to face the punishments." Garry said.

"And what about us then Garry? How many rules have we broke just to keep him out of Juvi?" Armor questioned as he stood up.

"You know damn well why we broke those rules!" Garry stated.

"Gentlemen please, it's his first day and even though his actions over the weekend were deliberate he did save one of my students so can't we just give him a second chance before we do anything rash?" Celestia interjected.

The two officers glared at each other before sitting back down and crossing their arms. Celestia turned her attention back to the young man in trouble.

"Swiftfoot we'll let you off with a warning this time, but please reframe from these actions in the future, our job here at Canterlot High is to help you as best we can so please if there is anything you need to tell us don't hesitate." Celestia suggested.

Her suggestion was met with silence.

"Or if you still refuse to tell us then at the very least talk to someone you can trust, someone you can call friend." Celestia mentioned, which was met with him raising his head.

"May I leave please?" He asked politely. Celestia sighed in defeat.

"Yes you may go." Celestia said before the boy got up and ran out the office door.

He ran as fast as he could to find the Auditorium. It didn't take him long to find after he heard the sounds of music playing through the halls. It was loud and powerful he could almost feel the bass flow through his entire body. When he opened the door he was almost taken aback from the blast of power the room was containing. Then he saw it, a large group of students stomping the ground as lions roared from behind the curtains.

"WhoooOOAAAH." STOMP!

The sound of brass instruments pushing through the air closed the door behind him as he looked up to the student all kneeling but one.

" _Ladies and gents, this is the moment that you've waited for."_

" _WhooOOAAAH." STOMP!_

" _Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor."_

"Swiftfoot over here!" He heard Sunset whisper just before the next stomp.

" _And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ingnore."_

"What's going on?" Swiftfoot quietly asked as he made his next to Sunset.

" _Taking your breath, stealing your mind, and all that was real is left behind!"_

"Shh rehearsal." Sunset beckoned as the student continued. Swiftfoot just complied and watched.

" _Don't fight it, it's coming for you running at ya, it's only this moment, don't care what comes after, your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer, just surrender cause you feel the feeling taking over. It's Fire, It's Freedom, It's Flooding Open, It's a Preacher in the Pulpit and you'll find Devotion, There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding, All that you know, SO TELL ME DO YOU WANNA GO!_

As the next chorus began the student all sprang up and began spinning away and around the student in the middle forming a circle holding Christmas lights in their hands which were all turned on just before they began running down the stage steps and into the audience.

" _Where It's Covered In All The Colored Lights! Where The Runways Are Running The Night! Impossible Comes True It's Taking Over You OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

The Students began doing all sorts of acrobatic feats as the stage began to light up in a variety of colors. From Backflips and Cartwheels to Reds and Greens.

" _We Light It Up We Won't Calm Down!"_

" _AND THE SUN CAN'T STOP US NOW!"_

" _Watching it Come True, It's Taking Over You!"_

" _OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

Just as if he thought this couldn't get any better he watched Fluttershy guide a pair of lions and Elephants onto the stage. The elephants held rings lit on fire as the Lions jumped through and landed on podiums just in front of the first row.

" _Colossal we come these renegades in the ring!"_

Now Students were swing from ropes hanging on the ceiling.

" _Where the Lost get Found in the Crown of The Circus King!"_

Now the Students began to form together and run in place.

" _Don't Fight it, It's Coming for you Running At Ya. It's Only This Moment Don't Care What Comes After. It's Blinding Outside and I think That You Know. Just Surrender Cause You're Calling AND YOU WANNA GO!"_

" _Where it's Covered in all The Colored Lights. Where The Runways are Running The Night. Impossible Comes True."_

" _Intoxicating You!"_

" _OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

The Student restarted their Acrobatics Routine with a few twists adding the Elephants to their acts as well as the lions.

" _We Light It Up We Won't Calm Down!"_

" _AND THE SUN CAN'T STOP US NOW!"_

" _Watching it Come True, It's Taking Over You!"_

" _OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

" _It's Everything you Ever Want. It's Everything you Ever Need! And it's here right in front of you, This Is Where You Wanna Be!"_

" _It's Everything you Ever Want. It's Everything you Ever Need! And it's here right in front of you, This Is Where You Wanna Be!"_

" _This Is Where You WANNA BE!"_

" _THIS IS WHERE YOU WANNA BE!"_

Things began to slow down as the student regrouped and surrounded the main singer and restarted their stomping.

" _Where It's Covered In All The Colored Lights! Where The Runways Are Running The Night! Impossible Comes True It's Taking Over You!"_

"Hey Wanna get up there and give it a go?" Sunset asked Swiftfoot with a grin.

"Oh Hell Yes!" He whispered with a smile before running up Stage to join the group on stage.

They didn't really to pay him any mind as they just smiled and continued with the song.

" _OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

" _We Light It Up We Won't Calm Down!"_

" _AND THE SUN CAN'T STOP US NOW!"_

" _Watching it Come True, It's Taking Over You!"_

The Students quickly broke off as Swiftfoot emerged from them and began to sing with them.

" _THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

" _Where It's Covered In All The Colored Lights! Where The Runways Are Running The Night!"_

Sunset couldn't help herself but to sing along with them all in this joyous moment.

" _Impossible Comes True It's Taking Over You."_

" _OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

" _We Light It Up We Won't Calm Down!"_

" _AND THE SUN CAN'T STOP US NOW!"_

" _Watching it Come True, It's Taking Over You!"_

" _OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

Sunset found herself standing up and watching Swiftfoot closely as they appeared to be singing together.

" _Cause Everything you want is right in front of You, And You See The Impossible is Coming True, And THE WALLS CAN'T Stop us."_

" _Now."_

" _Now, Yeah!"_

" _OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

" _OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

" _OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

" _OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

" _OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"_

"Okay that's a wrap people, Good job today and new guy awesome work, Now It is tie for The Great And Powerful Trixie to go home!" Trixie called out as the Students began walking off stage.

"That was Awesome where did you learn to sing like that?" Rainbow Dash asked as she rushed to Swiftfoot.

"Umm it's just a hobby of mine." Swiftfoot answered.

"Oh please Darling with a voice like that you must practice at least once or twice a day." Rarity said as she began taking more measurement of him.

"I'll say he and his dog are sometimes the reason I don't get any sleep." Sunset teased as she walked up to him.

"Oh and what about you then little miss Disney Princess over here can't stop singing every night I get home." Swiftfoot retorted.

"Well whatever you're doing keep it up man." An unfamiliar voice said.

Swiftfoot turned around to see the main singer, Flash Sentry, walking up to them with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Well someone thought it would be a good idea to let the new guy have a part in the play." Flash said with a smile as he looked up to Swiftfoot.

"So far she has yet to disappoint." Flash said before walking off the stage.

See it's moments like this that can fill our lives with joy and happiness for years to come. That moment being finally accepted into a community, as seen as nothing more than one with the crowd in a sea of school fish. For Swiftfoot this moment seemed to be one of brightest he has ever had, and for a while it would seem that way. That was until he had to leave that moment behind.

It was on the way home when Swiftfoot found himself walking home with Sunset Shimmer. The Sun was starting to set as the spring breeze filled the air around them. The birds were slowly starting to stop their songs for the day and The Squirrels made their way to their nests to watch over their young and feed them. Swiftfoot was lost in thought thinking over everything that had happened today. For the first time in a long time things began to look up, he has a school that was accepting of him, and he has friends that he can trust … or at least he thinks he does. Doubt still plagued his mind as he looked up to Sunset Shimmer who was merrily smiling the whole way home. She noticed him starring and blushed a little as she turned away making Swiftfoot snap back to reality.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare." Swiftfoot said as he turned away in respect.

"Oh no it's fine, um so you're in the play now, how does that feel?" She asked him as she turned to him.

"Oh I don't know really, I've never been in a school play before." Swiftfoot admitted as he turned to her.

"Really, Mister I can sing like Zac Efron has never been in a school play?" Sunset teased with sarcasm.

"Yeah I was a bit of a lone wolf before today." Swiftfoot said as he kept walking where as Sunset stopped and looked confused at him.

"Wait so you've been all alone till now." She asked as she ran up to him.

"Yeah, pretty much, I don't mind it though it gives me some space from it all, and area to think." He said as they reached their apartments.

"Sounds lonely though." Sunset said. Swiftfoot just laughed as he opened his door and let Jackal pounce him.

"I'm not lonely, I've got Jackal to keep me company." Swiftfoot said as Jackal began licking his face, covering it in slobber.

"Oh Right, well I guess I'll just leave you to it then." Sunset said with a look of disappointment. Thinking it would go unnoticed she turned to her door and opened it.

"Hey." He said, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to him as he got up and wiped the slobber off his face.

"Look I don't mean to sound brash or anything like that but do me a favor and try not to get attached in anyway." He said scratching the back of his head and turning away.

"Why would that be a problem?" She asked turning to her apartment.

"Because wherever I go, I don't tend to stay very long, if anything after that fight I had they might ship me somewhere else soon. I can't really explain why but at least I can tell you that." Swiftfoot half heartedly explained.

'So it's going to be like that.' Sunset thought to herself as she turned to him raising an eyebrow in confusion and doubt.

"Alright, I promise to not get attached under one condition." She stated as she closed her door behind her.

'Crap, here we go with an ultimatum.' Swiftfoot thought to himself as he patted Jackals' head.

"Alright lay it on me." He said as he held out his hands stating he'll agree no matter what it was.

Sunset smiled as she gripped his hand hard and began shaking it.

"You stay until the play is over and maybe I'll let you leave off the hook." Her compromise almost had him leave right then and there, but it was too late they had already shaken hands sealing the deal.

He took a second to think on this deal, could he really promise this? He knew deep down that his personal mission may interfere with this. If he were to ever encounter The Kurthecs his urge to fight them would drive him away from this. However if he could do what he is supposed to do and focus on this school and this play then maybe, but he would need help. He looked deep into Sunsets' teal eyes to see just how serious she was about this and he could tell just by how they pieced his mind. It was as if they were reading everything he was thinking. Then he saw it, that faint glow in her eyes, he felt as if he was being examined from the inside out.

"What, what was that?" He questioned as he let go of her hand.

"What was what?" She asked acting confused.

He shook his head and looked around. Could he have imagined it? He just shook his head again in disbelief.

"Uh never mind I'll um see you tomorrow." Swiftfoot said before turning away leaving her in the hall.

What Swiftfoot didn't know was that Magic that was Canterlot High. So he didn't understand That Sunset had just taken a quick look into his life. Leaving her in a place of sorrow and question as she had just witnessed what happened to him all those years ago. Imagine if you will a scared little boy crowing under a bed as the sound of gunshots are flying through the air. The boy's parents are fighting back as hard as they can but ultimately … fail. The mother rushes to the boy and helps him out the window from the second story of the house and watches as he falls into the bushes just before she is shot in the back giving him time to escape and run away. That is what he left her with, his pain, his sorrow, his past. If you look closely you can see small tears form in her eyes as she said goodbye to him and moved into her apartment. It was like when someone tells you their deepest and darkest of secrets and for whatever reason you seem overwhelmed by who that person has become to you.

Sunset rushed to her bed to recollect her thoughts before examining the memories she had just witnessed. She pulled out her journal from under her bed and began writing to Princess Twilight.

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _I know it's late but I really need someone to talk to. That boy I had mentioned earlier, Swiftfoot Feather. I looked into his memories today and I just don't what to think anymore. I saw his past and it's sad beyond my understanding. I'm scared please answer as soon as possible._

She waited for a reply that came much sooner than she expected.

 _Sunset Shimmer what's wrong, tell me everything you saw I'm here to help you know that._

Sunset smiled at the quick reply and began to write down everything she saw in his mind, not leaving a single detail out.

 _So you see, I'm not sure of what to do now. I didn't even want to just deliberately see his memories either; it was like my stone was trying to tell me something._

… … …

 _Well given what you've told me, it's clear he's had a troubled past. But tell me what do you believe?_

… … …

 _What do you mean Twilight?_

… … …

 _I mean when you look at him, talk to him, or even just bump into him, what do you believe him to be? In your eyes what do you see him to be?_

Sunset had to think for a moment. She thought about the first time she met him, how kind he was, how he was driven. She thought about the way he took the stage and just let himself have fun. She thought about the way he saved her from that group of robbers and how he said he would've done that for anyone. She knew deep down he was a good man, he was just confused on what that meant.

 _I believe he is a good man, he knows how to let loose and enjoy himself, he is willing to put his life on the line for others, he is kind to those around him and when he wants something he does whatever it takes to get it. Thank you Twilight I now know I have to be there for him and help him stay in the light so he doesn't seep into the dark._

… … _.._

 _Of course Sunset, I hope all goes well for you tomorrow. Goodnight._

… … …

 _Goodnight Twilight, I wish the same for you._

… … … I wish I could say that all will go well the next day. But unfortunately I cannot say for certain what tomorrow will be. Tomorrow is a mystery that unfolds as we move along. It can be happy, so long as we put forth the effort to not only entertain ourselves, but others around us. It can bring sorrow and pain if we just sit around and allow ourselves to be swallowed by the misery that is all around us. Ultimately tomorrow for them is up to them. Sunset is determined to make tomorrow good for the both of them. Whereas Swiftfoot was confused and conflicted as to what tomorrow would be.

We don't always get to choose our friends but those that choose us usually have their own reasons. Some are selfless and are there to help you. Others are only there for their own personal gain. One must be careful with the friends they have for they can be there for one moment and then gone in the next. However Sunset was dead set on helping Swiftfoot especially now knowing just why he is the way that he is, and Swiftfoot doesn't really know what he wants just yet. That is something we'll have to find out in the day after.

My name is The Crosser and it is my job to document everything that happens in The Multi-Verse. Even if your day may not have been lifted by the few good moments in this chapter I sincerely hope that you have a good day and that tomorrow you strive to be kind, driven, selfless, and overall… … … happy.

 _END!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Friend and The Foe

 _The Crosser:_

Oh you're still here. Well I can't say whether it's because you are actually curious about this character and this universe or you're hoping this story will have a happy ending … … … I am so sorry to say that I cannot say this story will end happy. For that I will leave for you to find out. I would stay and guide you through but I'm afraid I have other matters to attend. I may reappear in the future but I also may not, for now just enjoy

 _Resume_ :

The next day was as slow as turtles. Physics in the morning didn't help at all as the teacher himself fell asleep. Language Arts only went over how to date and quote old books. Mathematics is when things really began to get interesting. Swiftfoot noticed Rarity constantly looking his way with her sketch pad. When she saw her cover was blown however she quickly reframed from drawing. Come Artists Class and there she was in her own secluded area working privately and sternly, letting nothing stop her. Swiftfoot rolled his eyes and walked over to her, looking over her shoulder to see what she was up too.

"Well do you like so far?" She said as she turned to him showing the drawing in her hand.

Swiftfoot couldn't believe his eyes. It was a suit design alright but not like her typical styles. This style had a hooded coat going down just above his ankles held closed with a waist belt.

"The rest of the outfit isn't finished yet, I'm not even done designing the coat itself, I can't figure out the coloration of it all, tell me do you like Emerald?" She asked as Swiftfoot held the sketch in his hand.

"Wait, when did we ever talk about you making me an outfit?" Swiftfoot asked as he set down the sketch. Rarity simply laughed as she picked up the sketch.

"Oh please darling, it's the least I could do after you saved Sunset." Just the mentioned of her name to him seemed to set him off as he lowered his head in shame.

"Oh what is it sweetie, did something happen between you two?" Rarity asked. Swiftfoot just raised his head as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah something like that." He stated.

 _This Morning_ :

SLAP!

"Ow seriously Badger?" Swiftfoot yelled. The other man in the room wore a similar coat only his had a leather hood hiding his face.

"Yes seriously, not only have you put yourself at risk already but this Probation the police has put everything we've worked for at risk as well, everything your father has worked for would be gone had I not intervened." Badger stated as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah and we wouldn't know anymore on The Kurthrecs had I not done what I did." Swiftfoot retorted as he walked over the counter to his small kitchen placing a map of Canterlot over it.

"Which is what exactly?" Badger asked as he walked over the counter as well.

"We know The Kurthecs are operating mostly in the undergrounds as well as any point with ease of access to them, train stops, gas stations, even the docks and schools." Swiftfoot explained.

"Alright but The Kurthrecs is a Drug Gang why would they need Gas Stations if they already have the docks and train stops, I assume the schools are where their dealings go down." Badger mentioned as he looked over the map.

"That's what my dad thought as well, even I wondered that until I came across this when I infiltrated a group robbing four days ago." Swiftfoot said as he placed an odd stick on the table.

The Stick itself wasn't too impressive. It was about three feet long that curved towards the top and branched off forming a T of sorts. It had this weird scribble design reaching all over it but it didn't look old, if anything it looked recently polished as the morning sun shown over it.

"A Stick?" Badger questioned as he held it with curiosity.

"Not just any stick, I did some research and I found out The Museum of Man is missing an object of history, Biblical History, The Staff of Moses." Swiftfoot stated. Badger looked confused as he set the stick down on the table.

"An Object of great power, are you telling me The Kurthrecs are hunting for Magic?" Badger asked as he stood next to Swiftfoot.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, The Staff isn't the only thing missing, a number of object have been reported missing all over the city, most being returned within a month but a lot still missing and have been for the past two months." Swiftfoot explained as his alarm went off.

"Ah crap I got to go; I've still got school unlike you." Swiftfoot said as he grabbed his backpack and darted for the door.

"Well I guess, it's good you're in Canterlot High then." Badger stated stopping Swiftfoot at the door.

"And why is that?" Swiftfoot asked.

"There is a group there that has been reported to have shown feats of powerful Magic at their disposal, do take heed, if The Kurthrecs are indeed looking for Magic then their next target may very likely be them, it will be your job to protect them should the time come." Badger ordered as he turned his back to him.

"You know how I feel about protecting others." Swiftfoot said before e reached for his door.

"You fear failure just like before." Badger said before Swiftfoot opened the door and walked away. "I will see myself out then."

Swiftfoot scoffed at the idea, but he understood his place in all this. The group that he is in was counting on him, and he has almost compromised them twice. This group in known as The Cloaks, they work in secret to protect what is known. He would have to protect this other group from The Kurthecs but he would have to find them first. Then as if by a stroke of luck he bumped into Sunset Shimmer, who has been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes.

"Swiftfoot hello you there?" She asked as he cleared his vision looking up to her.

"Oh hey what's up?" He asked as they kept walking.

"Apparently you, your head must have been so high up in the clouds, I've been trying to get your attention for a while." Sunset commented.

"Oh sorry, yeah I've got a lot going on right now and it's just been … Hell." Swiftfoot tiredly stated as he rubbed his forehead.

"I bet, with The Play and schoolwork among whatever else you do at home I imagine your life is pretty jam packed." Sunset mentioned before sipping her coffee.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Swiftfoot commented as they stopped at an intersection.

"Well hey, maybe I can help with the load; I mean we live right next to each other so it won't be a huge problem at all." Sunset offered. Swiftfoot smiled as the light turned green and they were given the walk signal.

"I appreciate the offer but some of my things can only be handled by me." Swiftfoot said. Sunset rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Oh I understand, we each have our demons to fight." Sunset said as the smile ran away from her face when she began to reminisce her mistakes.

"Something like that." Swiftfoot said as he looked to Sunset losing her smile.

Swiftfoot noticed that as her paced slowed when they reached the sidewalk her thoughts began to trail off. He debated on comforting her or not as he looked to her free hand.

"Hey, if you want to help alright come to my place tonight, dinner's on me." Swiftfoot said her he took her hand softly.

Then he saw it again, her eyes began to faintly glow on contact and she began to see everything again only this time she saw what happened this morning as well. Confused and conflicted they both became as she just ran up ahead of him towards the school.

 _Now:_

"So that's the basics." Swiftfoot said as he sat next to Rarity.

She starred at him in question after he explained almost everything this morning. He left out the parts about Magic Hunting Gangs but Rarity seemed to absorb the story pretty well.

"Well that doesn't sound like Sunset at all, she's not one to just up and run on people especially after offering them assistance on something." Rarity said as she sat in confusion.

"I wouldn't know, I don't really know her too well. Could you maybe check on her and give her my apologies when you do?" Swiftfoot asked as the bell rang.

"Well I can't make any promises; no one has really seen her today." Rarity stated as she and Swiftfoot got up to leave.

"What do you mean?" Swiftfoot asked as he put on his backpack.

"Well, what's really strange is she's not answering her phone at all, or responded to any of our texts and on top of that no one has seen her around school." Rarity explained. Swiftfoot thought for a moment before shock came to his face.

"Oh crap." Was all he said as he remembered the robbers from four days ago.

"What, what is it?" Rarity asked as she stopped at the door.

"Uh tell Rainbow I'm skipping P.E., I should be back by Final Period." Swiftfoot said as he grabbed the nearest Baseball Cap and ran down the halls.

"What's going on?!" Rarity demanded as she chased him.

"Look I can't explain right now but if I don't go now she might be in danger!" Swiftfoot mentioned right before he ran right into a diamond wall and fell to the floor.

"What the Hell!" He yelled as he stood up and examined the wall.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself young man." Rarity stated as she slowly walked up to him and caught her breath.

Students in the hall were watching the whole thing as Rainbow Dash came running up yelling at everyone to get back to class.

"Alright what's going on here?" Rainbow Dash asked. Swiftfoot held a stern face as he examined the two girls.

"Apparently Swiftfoot here might know what happened to Sunset, go and get the other Girls we may need a rescue mission." Rarity suggested. Rainbow nodded and sped off to go gather everyone.

"That's not a smart move." Swiftfoot said as he stood there.

"And why not darling, you seem to be holding all the cards so what else am I to do?" Rarity questioned readying a diamond shield in her free arm.

"Because if I think happened actually happened then your friend is in serious danger and keeping me from doing my job is only increasing the risks here." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"That still doesn't explain why we should trust you." Rairty puffed as the rest of her group came up behind her.

"What's going on here?" Applejack asked as she examined the scene.

"Isn't he the new student?" Twilight questioned.

"Yes darling he is, Applejack be a dear and run the Truth Test on him, He knows what happened to Sunset." Rairty ordered. Applejack nodded while the others waited and watched. Pinkie grabbed a sprinkle shaker just to be safe.

"Umm Pinkie?" Fluttershy questioned giving a worried look to her friend.

"It's just in case he doesn't talk." Pinkie stated as everyone rolled their eyes.

Applejack stood before Swiftfoot and quickly examined his posture. He looked calm, almost too calm, his breathing was steady, he held a very blank face as he adjusted his baseball cap. He was almost unreadable but after examining him for a few moments Applejack noticed he may have a couple of tells and decided to test these.

"Is that real leather?" She asked pointing to his coat.

"Yeah." He stated confusingly. He kept eye contact and his breathing was steady indicating he was telling the truth.

"Carry any weapons under that?" She asked.

"No." The answer was quick before he took a deep breath.

He may have kept eye contact but his breathing went unstable for a second. Lie! Applejack quickly grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a wrist blade of some sort hidden under his coat. Without hesitation he pulled away and rolled down his sleeve.

"Sugar I can tell when anyone is lying, so do us both a favor and don't lie, from what I've heard about you, you're already in deep trouble let's not make it worse than rotten apples." Applejack said as se looked him sternly in the eyes. Swiftfoot only nodded.

"Now, where is Sunset?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know for sure." Swiftfoot answered with an unsteady breath.

"Could she be hurt in anyway?" Applejack asked.

"Yes." Swiftfoot answered steadily.

"Why do you think she was taken?" Applejack asked.

"I didn't say she was taken." Swiftfoot stated.

"No but you believe it don't you?" Applejack asked.

Swiftfoot hesitated and thought about his answer for a moment. What did he believe actually happened.

"Yes." He answered. "I believe it's because she's a magic user." Swiftfoot stated.

"Why would anyone want a magic user?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why else do you think, they want it for themselves, selfish pricks." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Rainbow!" Rarity Gasped.

"Girls I'm trying to focus here." Applejack stated before turning back to Swiftfoot.

"Do you know who is doing this?" She asked him.

"No." He answered quickly.

Applejack looked at him for a good while, thinking carefully how he answered. It was clear he was lying about a few things, but he seemed really concerned about Sunset. She debated internally about him before she turned to the rest of the group.

"Alright Rarity drop the wall, take Dash and Pinkie and go with him, Fluttershy, Twilight and I will stay behind and explain everything to Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna." Applejack ordered.

"But Applejack!" Rarity pleaded.

"It's fine Rares, I believe him … mostly. Which is why I think it's best you three go with him in case things get hairy while the rest of us explain the situation to The Principles." Applejack explained as she patted her friends shoulder.

"Alright Rescue Mission is a go!" Rainbow Dash said as she jumped for joy.

"Race you to the school's door!" Pinkie called out before running off.

"Hey no fair!" Rainbow yelled as she ran after her.

The rest of the group said their goodbyes and good lucks to each other before parting ways as Rarity lifted her Diamond Wall and slowly walked up to Swiftfoot. The Tension was so sharp you could cut a fine steak with it.

"Do you know where she might be?" Rarity asked as she held her right arm in fear of his answer.

"I have an idea." He said before turning and walking away.

Meanwhile:

Sunset slowly woke up with a headache. She stood up slowly as she held her forehead in pain. When her eyes began to focus she slowly took a look around to see where she was. It looked like an old Opera House, old and ageing. Dust flew visibly through the air as she coughed, the wood of the chairs was rotting, and the paint on the walls had been peeling. She knew she was in trouble already as she began to recollect what happened early in the morning. After she had ran away from Swiftfoot all she saw was a metal bat before she blacked out. She regretted that, running away, she wanted answers but at the time she was more worried about her friends safety and when she had learned some group was hunting down magical objects she immediately put their safety first.

"Oh hElLo PUppEt!" a strange voltanic female voice echoed.

"Who's there?" She yelled as she looked around.

"Oh she's awake?" Another more stable male voice asked.

"YeS shE's AWakE!" The Voltanic voice said.

"Hey how much of the bosses stuff have you had?" The normal voice questioned.

"dOEs it MATter!?" The stranger voice yelled.

"No I suppose not, anyways I'm sure Neo is getting her."

Before Sunset could runaway she felt a hand grab her from behind. She turned her head to see a short girl in pink and brown hair pushing her away from the lobby and onto the main stage where two other figures sat at a table set up with a game of cards.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as who she assumed was Neo let her go.

"WhY shE ASks? WHy INdEEd!?" The skinny female questioned as she sat with her arms and stretched her legs over her head using her feet to play the game.

"Sy please, show our guest some respect" The big buff man ordered as he adjusted his sunglasses before standing and turning to Sunset.

"Little Girl the why does not matter, what matters is that we keep you alive long enough to deliver to our boss with your geode." The man explained.

"CaREful Tirek yoU mIGhT be GIviNG awAY tOo mUCh inFORMation, The Boss wOn't be hAPpy." Sy stated.

"Oh to hell with The Boss, if he wants Magic so much he can come down here himself and get it." Tirek yelled as the lobby doors swung open with a loud thud.

Everyone turned in fear as a group of black suited men walked and formed a line for an elderly man slowly making his way to the group.

"Tread carefully Tirek, your wishes may just come true when you least expect them. You may be my second in command but you still lack Faith and I find that … disturbing." The Elderly man said as he made his way to Sunset.

"My apologies Lord Skotadi." Tirek stated as he knelt before the elder.

Lord Skotadi took a deep breath as he starred into Sunset eyes with his own grey, clouded eyes. A cloak and hood covered most of his body and his face from what Sunset could see was deformed.

"Ah child you are the real deal, you carry magic in your vains, you would make a fine replenisher." Skotadi stated as he stroked a soft wrinkled hand through her hair.

"You'll never take our Magic!" Sunset shot right before she slowly began to feel her magic being drained.

"It's too late child, your magic never truly belonged in this world, consider this a cleansing favor." Skotadi stated as he raised a hand above her head.

She wanted t run, she wanted to scream, she wanted to punch this pervert in the mouth as his hand slipped down to her shoulder. But for whatever reason she found herself stiff as if a force had been holding her in place.

"And when I'm done with you child I will find the rest and I will drain them as well." Skotadi said as he looked cheerful into her eyes.

Just has he was about to suck in the air around her they all heard some music playing as the lobby doors opened again. Everyone turned to the doors to see Swiftfoot walking in with an old Stereo player singing along to the song.

"When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions, free of the coliseums! In poisoned places, we are anti-venom; we're the beginning of the end!" He sang dancing down the line of black suited men.

"ENOUGH!" Skotadi demanded as the music kept playing.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Skotadi questioned as Swiftfoot put down the Stereo.

"Oh come on man this is a theatre, music's gotta play." He said as he kept walking up to them.

"Uh actually this is an Opera House." Tirek stated as Swiftfoot reach the main stage.

"Yeah whatever man listen I'm going to need you to let the girl go before shit starts to hit the fan." Swiftfoot demanded.

"Oh really Swiftfoot, last time we encountered you had an army to fight mine, now you are just one boy playing the Hero." Skotadi accused.

"Yeah which is why I'm glad I brought some friends, NOW!" Swiftfoot yelled as he punch Skotadi square in the face, knocking him to the ground and catching Sunset as she fell from his grasp.

Rainbow ran as fast as she could around the Opera house knocking out as many black suited men as she could giving Rarity and Pinkie time to rush in and provide assistance to Swiftfoot keeping the other three Gang Members away from him and Sunset.

"Awe YEAH!" Rainbow yelled as she finished knocking out the guards.

Just then she was met with Neo who knocked her across her hips sending her into the walls. She groaned as she watched Neo run up to her. Rainbow scoffed as she got up and began running laps around Neo.

"That all you got?" She questioned just before Neo disappeared before her eyes.

"WHAT!" She yelled before she turned and saw Neo keeping up with her speed.

"Alright let's see just how fast you are!" Rainbow demanded as she and Neo raced around The Opera House.

Pinkie and Rarity were tag teaming against Sy and Tirek. Rairty would block incoming attacks as Pinkie would send sprinkles of explosions their way. Tirek body slammed on top of them but was met with Rarity's Diamond shield and was sent into the air when Pinkie splattered him in sprinkles that exploded seconds later. Sy slithered her way in between Pinkie's explosions up until she found herself caught in a cage of diamonds. Pinkie then began counting down with her finger before Tirek landed on top of the cage shattering it and flattening Sy when she hit zero.

"We did it!" Pinkie yelled as she was about to high five Rarity but caught herself before the Sprinkles on her and exploded.

"We'll celebrate when we all get home Darling." Rarity said as she watched Rainbow and Neo race around the stage.

Swiftfoot helped Sunset up as Skotadi slowly stood up and faced them.

"This isn't over Swiftfoot Feather, I will get the girls' Geodes and then nothing will stop me!" Skotadi said before turning away in an attempt to run away. Only to be stopped by Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Lord Skotadi, in the name of The Creed and for the sake of Humanity I'm placing you under arrest!" Swiftfoot said before revving up to punch him again, only to be caught by Neo.

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow called as she tackled Neo across the room.

"Swiftfoot careful he can drain our magic." Sunset warned as Skotadi smiled.

"I assure you child I can do much more than that." He said before turning into a puff of dark clouds and floating away.

Before anything else could be said or done all of his lackeys and henchmen began to puff into smoke as well and disappear into thin air. Swiftfoot turned to Sunset in worry and she looked back at him, thankful that he came to her aid.

"Wait THAT'S IT!" Rainbow yelled.

"So I imagine there's some explaining to do." Sunset mentioned.

"Uh you think, that Shorty could keep up with me, no one can keep up with me!" Rainbow exclaimed as Swiftfoot rolled his eyes.

"Well we did take on a she-snake and a he-demon counterpart so I'll bake some cake." Pinkie said before rushing back to Rarity's car.

"Always thinking with her stomache she is, though Swiftfoot dear we really would appreciate an explanation at some point in time." Rairty said before running after Pinkie.

All that was left now was to get home and explain this to the Principles, which was easier than expected for Swiftfoot. The worst that had happened was a small three day detention for skipping class. After he was cleared to go he went home hopping to have a calm relaxing evening with no disturbances what-so-ever. However when he opened his door he was met with a surprise.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as Jackal pounced him.

"Umm What's this?" Swiftfoot asked as he picked up his dog and walked into his apartment.

"Well after saving our friend for a second time we all thought you deserved a party." Twilight said as she opened the Pizza boxes.

"That and Pinkie wanted to throw you a 'Welcome to our School' party." Rainbow added as Pinkie came out of his kitchen with a mixing bowl.

"Hey I said I was going to bake some cake." Pinkie mentioned as she licked her spoon.

Swiftfoot couldn't help but smile as everyone shared a laugh. However he was conflicted by this event, he almost felt he didn't deserve it. No one really took notice as they began conversing amongst themselves. After watching them for a bit Swiftfoot was about to join them, that was until there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Fluttershy said as she pet her bunny.

"I'll check it." Swiftfoot said before turning to open the door.

He sighed when he opened it and found Shining Armor standing before. There was a stinging silence between them as stern looks were shared between them.

"Shining Armor?" Twilight question as she now stood inbetween them.

"Hey Twilight, I need to borrow your friend for a minute." Shining said, not breaking eye contact.

"Um Shining we're kinda in the middle of a welcoming party so if this could wait until tomorrow-" She started awkwardly.

"I said just a minute Twi, I promise I'm not arresting him." Shining stated before Twilight just hung her head in defeat and walked away closing the door behind her and leaving the two outside in the hall.

"So I imagine you know why I pulled you out of that?" Shining questioned.

"I'll be packed by the morning and gone the next day." Swiftfoot said. He knew what was coming next, they did this to him every time he broke the rules.

"No actually." Shining started as he handed Swiftfoot a small packet of papers.

"You get to stay here in Canterlot under one condition that is." Shining said as Swiftfoot took the paper and read over them.

"My job will be to protect them." Swiftfoot said aloud from the packet.

"Exactly, and as an added bonus, you give your information on how you found her we'll reduce your sentence, all you have to do is sign and we can make it happen." Shining said as he handed Swiftfoot a pen.

Swiftfoot hesitantly took the pen. He looked at the packet and too the room where his new friends sat waiting for him.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Swiftfoot asked.

"As your Probation Officer I can give you one week to think this over." Shining stated.

"Thank you." He said before turning away and returning to the party.

"You're welcome." Shining said as he stood there in worry, but smiled when he heard the laughter of the group.

"WHO WANTS KAREOKE!?" Pinkie yelled through the door.

 _The Crosser:_

You see this is a moment of bliss. A boy who had lost his previous family had found another. This was one that was caring and kind, unlike the family he was forced into by his father's final wishes, The Cloaks. I know where this story will go and I know I stated earlier how this is supposed to be a tragic story but the tragedy does not lay within the story, no it will lay at the end of the story. But until then let us enjoy the bliss and humor that has yet to come and if you haven't already, please, have a good day and a lovely evening.

 _End_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Judgment and Trial

We've all done things we want to take back, an embarrassing interaction, a missed opportunity, but when we try we learn just how unfortunate we are. We all make mistakes; we all do things we can't take back. All we can do afterwards is accept what has happened and to keep moving forward. I'm not saying it's easy, the road ahead is a long and slow one that must be taken head on. It's stressful, it hurts, it's aggravating, but once you're through it only you can decide if it was worth all the trouble. Get past the self judgment, stop worrying about your trials and just live your life.

 _Resume: Thursday Night_

 _Swiftfoot's apartment:_

"So you're actually contemplating this?" Badger asked as he sat on Swiftfoot's couch holding the papers in his hand.

"Yeah, early release, clean slate, only conditions are I help protect this group of girls and give them all my information on The Kurthrecs." Swiftfoot explained as he grabbed two sodas from his fridge.

"You do realize that in doing this, you put The Cloaks at risk of exposure." Badger said as Swiftfoot sat down next to him handing him a soda.

"Only if I'm not careful." Swiftfoot said as he kicked his feet on the tea table in front of them.

"That's what I'm afraid of, if you're not careful The Cloaks will come after you and I won't be able to protect you." Badger stated as they both took a swig from their bottles.

"I can handle myself, besides I have a week until I give my answer." Swiftfoot said.

"But do they know, do they understand who you are, what you've done, do you think they will keep their promises to you once they see you for who you are, the monster you had to become because of what they did to you?" Badger asked as he set the papers down.

Swiftfoot sat there in silence as Badger finished his drink and stood up. Badger sighed as he put a hand on Swiftfoot's shoulder. It was getting late and the old man had to leave but he couldn't just let this kid sit in this depression.

"We don't always allow ourselves to grow emotionally in The Cloaks, simply for the fact that it brings conflict within our minds, keeps us focused on the mission. But I can understand why you want to leave; you were forced into this by your father's dying wish. I just want to make sure the people you're associating yourself with can look past all the bad to see the good man you can be." Badger explained before turning to the door and walking away.

Swiftfoot waited until Badger was gone, closing the door behind him, to toss his bottle across the room and yelled as loud as he could. Just being reminded of his past was enough to set him off as he broke furniture and screamed. It took him a few minutes of letting out his anger and making a mess of his apartment before he calmed down and curled up in a ball crying away his hatred.

"I … I'm not …. I'm not a monster." He said to himself softly as he sobbed all over his carpet.

"I'm not a monster!" He yelled just before he heard knocking on his door.

"Swiftfoot, It's me Sunset, is everything alright I heard a lot of smashing and yelling, please tell me your fine!?" Sunset questioned as she stood in front of his door.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled. Sunset looked offended before reaching for the doorknob to open the door.

"I don't want to hurt you to." He said just before Sunset opened the door, stopping her from doing so.

"Why would you hurt me?" Sunset asked as she leaned into the door, not full understanding what he meant.

"Because … I'm … … … I'm a monster." Swiftfoot said from his curled space in the living room. Sunset sighed as she turned the doorknob.

"I'm coming in Swiftfoot, monster or not." Sunset said as she entered his apartment to find the mess it was in.

She looked around to see glasses shattered, chairs broken into pieces, and his couch filled with stabbing holes. Shocking as it was to see such a mess Sunset ad to keep focus as she looked for her friend not saying a word until she did. In front of the couch she found Swiftfoot curled up surrounded by shattered glass from his tea table. She kneeled down towards him careful to move pieces of glass out of her way. She watched him sobbing as she helped him to sit up against the couch, again careful to move glass so they weren't cut.

"I'm sorry." He said balling his eyes out as they poured rivers of sadness into her shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here." She said to him as she let him just cry his heart out on her shoulder.

"I … I never … I never want to hurt anyone again." He said to her. She found that confusing but she brushed past that for now, thinking it'd be best to talk when he was calm and collected.

"Hey, you never have to, it's okay we can help, we're here for you." She told him mentioning all of her friends.

"You promise?" He asked with closed eyes slowly opening them to meet Sunset's.

"Yes, I promise." She said to him with a smile.

 _Twilight's House: Earlier_

Twilight sat in her garage working on another personal project. Sparks flew as wires clung to the machinery of this new device. A smile grew on her face with every minute she spent on this project.

"TWILIGHT!" Her dog Spike yelled!

"AHHH!" She yelled in surprise as she fell over onto the floor.

"Sorry, Twilight but I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes." Spike said as he crawled his way over to her.

"Oh my apologies Spike, when Shining asked me to make this I just zoned out, he's never asked me to make anything before so this was kinda important." She said getting up off the floor and picking up her little companion and setting him on the desk.

"So what is it anyways?" He asked giving the device a good sniff.

The device itself was all that big. It was designed with a small screen and had six buttons on it. It was like she had taken an old Gameboy Advanced and repurposed it by adding a small keyboard.

"Remember that Magic Tracker I made at the Friendship Games?" She asked.

"Um you mean the thing that turned you into Midnight Sparkle and nearly destroyed two worlds as we knew them?" Spike retorted. Twilight just stared at him raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, a little harsh, but yeah that thing." Spike said as he hopped into Twilight's lap. Twilight just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yes that thing, well this is like a second version only this will track Magical Objects such as my Geode." She said before turning the device on.

She pointed it to her Geode around her neck and smiled as it gave off a loud repeating beeping sound with the screen showing and arrow on a map of the area.

"Success!" She yelled as she twirled around in her seat.

"I take it that's the sound of a working Prototype!" Shining Armor said as he closed the garage door behind him.

"You bet it is." Twilight said before jumping up giving her big brother a hug.

"Wait why did you need a Tracker anyways, I thought you where stopping gangs?" Twilight asked as they let go of each other.

"Well that was when I thought these gangs were dealing in drugs, but after all the reports I've been getting about missing historical objects I had a hunch and figured, Magic is a possibility now." Shining half heartedly explained.

"I guess that makes sense, but what would they want with magic, there isn't exactly a good price on the market for it." Spike said before scratching the back of his head.

"That's what could make priceless, which is why you and the others need to keep an eye out, if these gangs really are after Magic they'll be after you, and Sunset Shimmer has already gotten attacked twice now." Shining mentioned.

"Oh don't worry, the girls and I are going camping over the weekend with a few of our classmates, that and I'm pretty sure we can take care of each other." Twilight mentioned as she picked up Spike.

"That's what I worry about sometimes." Shining Armor said with smile.

 _The Next Day: School Parking lot_

Morning came about as quick as it went, School had just ended for the students and there was a large group of them gathered in the front lot where a school bus was being filled and packed with all sort of camping gear.

"Oh this will just be marvelous, going to Camp Everfree again isn't this exciting Girls!?" Rarity asked as the group continued to pack.

"We know Rare, you've been telling us all day since Principle Celestia announced it this morning." Applejack stated tossing her bag to Rainbow Dash.

"Um I'm pretty sure it's been longer than that." Rainbow dash complained as she caught Applejack's bag.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm just as excited as Rarity, seeing the birds, swimming with the lake fish." Fluttershy stated before she was interrupted.

"AND I'M PACKING MARSHMELLOWS!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she jumped onto the pile of bags.

"So who all is coming this time around?" Applejack asked as she turned to Twilight who had the checking list.

"Well let's see, there's all of us, Bulk Biceps, Flash Sentry, Harmon, Ditzy Do, Snips, Snails, Vinyl, Octavia, and two new ones Wallflower and Swiftfoot Feather." Twilight read off before looking to her friends.

"Really, well this will certainly turn out to be an interesting weekend, by the way has anyone seen Sunset or Swiftfoot for that matter?" Rarity asked.

"Last I heard Sunset had to grab her guitar, she said she's out of practice." Rainbow Dash said.

"And last I heard Swiftfoot was dropping off Jackal to someone that can take care of him over the weekend." Fluttershy said.

"Why doesn't he just bring Jackal along, I'm bringing Spike." Twilight said as Spike popped his head of her bag.

"Yeah, funny story about that, Jackal isn't too big on the going camping thing." Pinkie said before she stuffed her face full of marshmallow.

"That does make sense Pitbulls maybe natural hunters but they're more guard dogs then they are actual fighters." Fluttershy explained just before they all heard the sound of a motorcycle racing towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They all yelled as it came to a screeching halt parking right next to the bus.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Sunset Shimmer said before taking off her helmet.

"Had to get some new strings at the store." She added as she walked over to her friends.

"Well it's good to see nothing unexpected happened this time." Spike commented making Sunset roll her eyes.

"Alright that's almost everyone, has anyone seen Swiftfoot?" Twilight asked looking around.

The boy in question had hidden himself in one of the nearby bushes. Mentally preparing himself for the weekend, he had been avoiding anyone in the group to keep himself from snapping from sanity. He didn't want to avoid anyone but he felt the need in order to keep his beast at bay.

"Oh he's umm, he's getting ready." Sunset commented covering for the boy.

"Really, but Darling it's almost 3pm, he had all week." Rarity mentioned placing her hands on her hips.

"Well he had a rough night last night, we should at least give him a few more minutes." Sunset mentioned as she placed her bag in the pile that was being loaded into the back of the bus.

"What's this is Sunset covering for the new guy?" Rainbow teased as she ran up to her.

"Rainbow what are you implying?" Sunset asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on I can't be the only one who sees it?" Rainbow commented as she turned to the rest of her friends.

"Well, they are Neighbors Dash, I imagine they spend all kinds of time together." Applejack commented.

"Rainbow please whatever time we spend together is clearly platonic with nothing going on." Sunset explained.

"Girls we probably shouldn't even pry on these kinds of matters." Fluttershy said.

"Why because it's private?" Rainbow snickered. Twilight just rolled her eyes in unison with Sunset.

"Look Dash I find that you shipping us is kinda cute, but face it once he learns about me and where I'm from he probably wouldn't even want anything to do with me, besides I have more important things to worry about than simply … dating." Sunset said before walking into the bus.

"Oof way to mellow the mood." Rainbow said before earning glares from everyone.

"What?" She asked.

"Rainbow Dash, Darling we know that you're trying to help and all but I thought we agreed to not bring up the subject again." Rarity said before walking onto the bus.

"Hey it only just crossed my mind alright, besides if she's staying she may as well have a little fun." Rainbow said earning a scoff from Pinkie and Fluttershy as they walked onto the bus.

"Okay maybe I went a little far but come on guys she could have fun." Rainbow said.

"Dash, listen just drop it we all know after Graduation she ain't staying." Applejack stated before entering the bus herself.

"Twilight you agree with me right?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry Dash, but sometimes it's best to just drop things." Twilight stated.

"That and an apology never hurts." Spike added before Rainbow Dash lowered her head in defeat and walked onto the bus.

Swiftfoot sat there with half a smile. He was about ready to laugh his head off at the conversation. He and Sunset, Dating please as if, Swiftfoot had is own problems to deal with before he could focus on anything related to that. Deciding he was ready to join them now after a good mental laugh, he jumped out of the bush running towards only to trip and fall onto the pile of bags making a loud thud.

"Oh Swiftfoot just in time, we're about to leave so just leave your stuff there and we'll get going, Flash and Bulk will pick it up on our way out there." Twilight said as she reached out a hand to help him up.

"Noted." He said as he took her hand and stood up.

"Alright I've also planned the seating arrangement and it looks like you'll be sitting with me in the front is that alright?" Twilight asked.

"Yes ma'am." Swiftfoot said as they boarded the bus and sat behind Principle Celestia.

"Is that everyone?" She asked.

"Yup, Flash and Bulk are coming by to pick up the gear that can't fit in the back of the bus." Twilight said to Celestia.

"Splendid, shall we get this trip on the road then?" She asked.

"You bet." Twilight said sitting down giving her a thumbs up.

As they got on the road Sunset couldn't help but look towards Swiftfoot as he sat with Twilight. She sighed in defeat as she turned her attention to the passing view outside her window. Rainbow wanted to make a comment on the gesture; she was sitting next to her how could she not? But ultimately decided not to, though something else did have her curious.

"So Graduation? That's coming up, any plans afterwards?" Rainbow said starting the conversation.

"You know my plans Rainbow, I have to return at some point." Sunset said.

"I know … look I'm sorry about that whole thing earlier, it was … … … rude of me trying to push you two together." Rainbow apologized. Sunset smiled as she wrapped an arm over her friend's shoulder.

"Apology accepted." Sunset said before rubbing her first over Rainbow's head.

"Hey cut it out that tickles!" Rainbow laughed.

Swiftfoot tried to ignore the conversation. He reached for his headphones in his pocket before turning to the window watching the road slip past him like a film without a pause. That was until Twilight turned to him.

"Hey so have you ever been on any crazy adventures before?" Twilight asked. Swiftfoot smiled now that had something to keep his mind off things.

"Umm, yeah a few, I've been to the Applelosian Dessert, I went to Manhattan once, I think my favorite trip was Vegas." Swiftfoot said as he put away his headphones.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah Vegas is a great place, I wouldn't live there though too expensive. What about you, you go on any adventures before this?" Swiftfoot asked.

"I've had a few but never outside the city." Twilight mentioned.

There was a silent pause between the two. Twilight really had nothing else to talk about but Swiftfoot was curious about the earlier conversation he accidently eavesdropped on.

"So umm … Have to apologize firstly because I was eavesdropping earlier and I heard the whole thing Rainbow tried with me and Sunset." Swiftfoot stated with a laugh.

"Oh yeah that, I'm sorry Rainbow Dash can be … … … erotic sometimes." Twilight stated.

"Oh no I don't mind, it's just … I agree with Sunset and I think it's best we don't try to form any meaningful relationships." Swiftfoot said.

"Oh why do you think that?" Twilight asked.

"Well for Sunset she's leaving from what I've heard and for me well … I'm me, I'm not really … … …" Swiftfoot said awkwardly.

"Swiftfoot, are you … are you um …?" She questioned but could not finish.

"What Gay … … … Well actually I'm Bi slash Tri." Swiftfoot admitted.

"Umm Tri?" Twilight asked.

"To put simply I'm willing to try anything new once." Swiftfoot explained.

"… … … oh." Twilight said as she turned to the front of her seat with shock.

"Have you ever … …" Twilight started, uncomfortably.

"If I answer that you'll be scarred." Swiftfoot said stopping the conversation.

The rest of the ride was simple and quiet. There was the occasionally song or two but Swiftfoot kept to himself mostly. The previous night had still haunting him and keeping him awake. Though after hearing everyone sing and watching them dance around he found himself at peace as he slowly began to drift to sleep, which didn't seem to last long for as soon as he closed his eyes the bus came to a hard stop. Groaning he looked up to see a large cabin in front of a giant lake. The Lake was glistening in the sunlight filling Swiftfoot's eyes with nothing but beauty as he turned his attention to the trees running up the mountain near the rocky quarry where the cave lay. Swiftfoot had no idea what this weekend had in store for him but he was ready and excited.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Family Builds Up

Just as they started unloading the back of the Bus, Pinkie Pie had spotted Flash and Bulk driving up the dirt road with the rest of the gear. Swiftfoot smiled knowing he wasn't the only guy there now. Well besides Snips and Snails who were off running around the camp like children … … … oh wait. Things were going rather slowly as every student picked what luggage couldn't fit in the back of the bus, that was until he turned his attention to the Cabin where two figures came walking out and gathered at the pavilion.

"I'm guessing those are our Camp Counselors." Swiftfoot asked pointing at the dou.

"Why yes darling, Timber Spruce and Gloriosa own the camp, it's been in their family for generations." Rarity mentioned as she started to help Flash and Bulk unload.

"Alright Campers, welcome to Camp Everfree oh it's so nice to see both new and old faces joining us for the weekend, so we have plenty of activities planned for the weekend to guarantee fun for all but for now let us all unpack and get settled in." The Camp Counselor known as Gloriosa called out as she held out bowl in her right hand.

"Guys will pick tents with me, Timber Spruce while the girls go with my sister Gloriosa." Timber Spruce said holding out a bowl in his left hand as the students began to divide.

Swiftfoot understood the concept enough to know that whatever object or card he pulls will be whatever tent he gets. When it was his turn he looked away from the bag as he reached his right hand into the bag grabbing a card and pulling it out. When he turned his eyes were met with and emerald gem imprinted on the card.

"Ah dude looks like you get the big tent man, plenty of space for two or three people." Timber said with a wink.

"Uh thanks." Swiftfoot was only a little off set by the gesture, thankfully in his youth he had learned to control his facial expressions.

Swiftfoot made his way over to the tent area where everyone was unloading their luggage. He looked around at everyone having fun and talking to each other, seeing all this made him fell out of place. Everyone here knew each other and him; he only knew a handful of people. When he found his tent he entered without hesitation finding a small desk with three beds. Slowly he placed his pack on the bed closest to the desk before opening it, pulling out a small leather book. It was his father's journal filled with notes and information that he had gathered about The Kurthrecs.

Twilight and Sunset were unloading their packs as well just a few tents away. Who knew they would get the same tent together again. Things were mostly quiet between the two and for Spike it was honestly starting to get annoying.

"So are we not going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Spike questioned breaking the silence and gaining their attention.

"Oh sorry, I'm just still processing Swiftfoot." Twilight said as she placed a few books at the end of her bed before Sunset let out a light chuckle.

"Did he tell you his proactive?" Sunset asked making Twilight shudder.

"I don't understand it, it's weird, it's complicated, and it's a little unsettling." Twilight mentioned shivering just at the thought.

"Well he is who he is, there's no changing that, just be glad you have a boyfriend." Sunset said as she started applying sunscreen to her arms.

"Did someone say Boyfriend?" Timber asked as he subtly entered the tent.

"Uh oh, Treat Blocker is here." Spike commented as he sat himself in front of Twilight.

"More like Treat Giver." Timber said as he leaned down and handed Spike a Dog Treat.

"So what brings 'The Awesome Camp Counselor' to our humble abode?" Sunset asked as she pet Spike's head.

"Oh I was just wondering if I could talk to Twilight, we're having a campfire tonight and …" Timber couldn't finish.

"Right got it, the love birds need a little private time, well have no fear your secret Shakespeare meeting is safe with me." Sunset said with a bow and courtesy.

"Thank you Sunset, you're always a big help." Twilight said giving her best friend a hug.

"Hey I'm here for support, now go have fun you two, I need to finish unpacking." Sunset said as she shoved the two out of the tent.

She heard them both say thank you as they ran off as fast as they could. She had a deep smile on her face but it left just as quickly as she sighed. She was happy for them yes, but she couldn't help but feel a little left out, maybe Rainbow was right and she deserved to have a little fun, just maybe not in an intimate kind of way. She opened her tent door and looked out towards Swiftfoot, who left is tent door open to let the breeze flow. She let out a small chuckle when she watched Flash Sentry surprise him from behind. They got into a small argument as he and Bulk were both sharing a tent with Swiftfoot.

"Oh if only he knew." Rainbow teased having been standing there for a few minutes.

"You know what Rainbow Dash?" Sunset laughed as she quickly wrapped an arm around her friend and began to ruffle her hair.

"Gah, again that tickles!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she spun out of Sunset's grip.

"Hey that's what you get." Sunset said sharing a laugh as she let of her friend.

"All I'm saying is just go and have fun, you don't need to get into it just … be friends." Rainbow said with a wink before walking away.

Sunset rolled her eyes with a light blush. She didn't want to admit, mainly for egotistical reasons, but Rainbow Dash had a point. They were just friends and what harm would it be to just keep it that way. She turned her attention to Swiftfoot who was now walking past her and towards the forest. She was about to wave and say hi but the look on his face told her to wait. It was strange to see him angry out of the blue like that and to watch him storm off the way he did. She turned around to see Flash running up to her with a slight of worry in his eyes.

"Hey Sunset did you see Swiftfoot, he kinda-"

"Ran off in an angry storm into the forest?" She questioned interrupting him.

"Uh yeah, that." He admitted. Sunset rolled her eye in annoyance.

"What did you do?" She asked rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"Nothing, Bulk and I were unpacking and then he just slammed his book on the desk and stormed off." Flash admitted. Sunset sighed in anger.

"Alright, go finish unpacking, I'll go talk to him." Sunset ordered before walking in Swiftfoot's direction.

She didn't have to walk far to find him punching a tree. She wanted to just outright confront him on the matter but she decided to let him cool off first. He just kept punching and punching, blood began to spill from his knuckles as sweat began to flow down his neck, and he didn't stop until all the bark was gone from the spot he was punching. Then he took a few paces back and from his boots he pulled out a set of throwing knives, something he knew he would get suspended for if Principal Celestia caught him with. Sunset watched as he began twirling the knives in his hands, as if he were testing their balance before throwing them at the tree where he punched the bark. This went on for a few minutes until he ran out knives, 16 in total, most had hit the target but there were some that had missed. As Swiftfoot began collecting his knives Sunset had gotten the bad idea to sneak up on him. With a smile on her face she slowly and as quietly as she could, crept up on the poor boy. She was about to tap his shoulder in hopes of scarring him when he quickly turned around and grabbed her hand with a smile, doing just what she wanted to him and scarring the living daylights out of her.

"Next time use lighter footing, even the mice ran in terror from your steps." He said to her, letting go of her hand.

"Hey at least I tried, besides what are you doing here, if The Principal sees you with those-"

"I would say he has my permission." Principal Celestia stated interrupting Sunset causing her to turn in panic.

"Wait, but School Policy states-"

"School Policy means nothing when you have a group of girls with magic." Celestia started as she interrupting her star student again.

"I will admit, I am … disappointed to see you have those Swiftfoot, but given the briefing The Police have given me about your situation I will allow you to use whatever means you deem necessary to protect my students." Celestia stated picking up a knife in front of her.

"Umm, there sounds like a but is coming up." Swiftfoot stated.

"But you will also be trusted to make the correct decisions on your own, I will not deem violence on school grounds, but currently we are not, however I would still appreciate it if you kept that to a minimum, do I make myself clear?" Celestia questioned as she handed Swiftfoot his knife.

Swiftfoot knew he was supposed to be intimidated by this, but he wasn't. He just looked Celestia in the eye as he grabbed his knife with a stern look on his face. Like a soldier being handed his first gun.

"Understood ma'am." He said has he took his knife back. Celestia smiled as she pulled her hand away.

"Good, now don't be away from camp too long you two, remember we are having a campfire tonight and I hear Pinkie Pie has packed smores." Celestia said before walking away.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be allowed to have any weapons because of your situation." Sunset said as Swiftfoot continued to pick up his knives.

"About that, my situation has changed." Swiftfoot said picking up his last knife.

"How so?" Sunset asked as Swiftfoot walked up to her.

"Does it matter?" He asked as he turned to his side and reeled his arm back about to continue practicing.

"It does to me!" She admitted grabbing his arm and stopping him to get his attention.

"Okay." He said in an annoyed tune, turning to her. "I quit The Cloaks, I give up all my information on The Kurthrecs, and I get to go scott free from my probation."

"That's not what Principal Celestia said." Sunset stated as she rose and eyebrow. Swiftfoot raised his arms in defeat.

"Alright as a condition to this I have to protect you and your friends until this is over." Swiftfoot admitted.

"Really, my friends and I are more than capable of protecting ourselves." Sunset stated turning away.

"Wait why am I even telling you all this, you could just grab my arm and read all of my thoughts." Swiftfoot argued causing Sunset to turn back around.

"Wow really, you're going there, here I was just trying to be nice and helpful and you're just being a jerk." Sunset said.

"Well you should know this by now, I am a jerk alright, I'm not some friendly neighbor Spiderman, I'm the asshole that everyone eventually hates, why, because I lie, I cheat, and I do whatever it takes for myself!" Swiftfoot yelled.

"Well then I guess you don't need friends then do you?" Sunset questioned.

"No but it's required by law now." Swiftfoot said.

"Well good luck keeping us around, Jerk!" She yelled before storming away.

"Well Good Riddance!" He yelled standing there.

He was about to continue practicing when he stopped himself and sighed as he slowly lowered his arm. Where did that outburst even come from, whatever anger he had today wasn't meant for her or anyone here. He turned to the direction she stormed off in and contemplated on whether or not he should apologize. Deciding it would be best to let this cool over he just avoided her and everyone else.

The day itself was starting to end as the first stars appeared in the setting sky just under the moon. Everyone began gathering around the campfire as Applejack and Fluttershy got the fire going with Rarity bringing in all the wood they had collected earlier.

"Oh this is too hard for a lady of my stature." Rarity stated as she dropped all the wood that was floating on her diamond wall.

"Oh come now Rare, you hardly lifted a thing, it was your magic that did most of the work." Applejack stated.

"I know I just wish some of the boys were here, like Swiftfoot, I'm sure he be more than willing to help." Rarity stated.

"Hey has anyone seen Swiftfoot?" Fluttershy asked.

"No not really, last I saw he went hiking." Rainbow Dash said.

"Really, last I saw he was reading that book he brought with him." Twilight mentioned.

"Well let's hope he shows up soon, we wouldn't want him to miss out on smores." Pinkie stated as she threw out marshmallows for everyone.

The boy in question was doing what he swore he would do earlier, let this blow over by avoiding everyone as much as possible until he felt he was ready to talk and apologise. In doing so he hid himself just above everyone in a tree that had branches hanging over the benches in front of the fire. Sunset however just didn't want to talk about him so she tried her best to stay quiet at least that was until everyone gave her this look of question.

"Why is everyone looking at me, it's not my job to look after him." She stated as she turned away from the fire.

"Sunset dear is everything alright?" Rarity asked as she sat down next to her.

"Everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" Sunset questioned.

"Well we heard yelling earlier, and-"

"We just wanted to make sure your okay is all." Fluttershy said finishing Rainbow's sentence.

Sunset sighed as she softly placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry girls, it's just we had an argument over something stupid and it's just… … …" Sunset couldn't finish, not wanting to feel the utter embarrassment of admitting just how silly it was.

"Silly." Pinkie finished sticking a marshmallow at the end of her stick.

"Yeah." Sunset sheepishly said. Twilight rolled her eyes as she sat opposite of Rarity.

"Hey don't worry, he'll come around when he's ready, and if he doesn't then that's his loss." Twilight said placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Alright gather round now y'all this one's something Rainbow, Fluttershy and I have been working on and this is dedicated to our dear friend Sunset Shimmer." Apple said as she pulled out her guitar with a smile, giving the girl a wink as Sunset held her hand to her chest.

The song started with a soft strumming of Applejack's guitar and opened with the sweet whistling from Fluttershy followed by Rainbow giving a calm and low hum. The way that it started almost sounded sad but there was a somber feel to it, like the foreshadowing of a book's ending that is followed by the promise of paths yet to be crossed. That's when the lyrics started.

Applejack:

 _When Family cannot be here havin' journeyed far and wide, We sing a song to honor them to remember days gone by._

Applejack and Rainbow:

 _So take your cup and raise it high just as surely I'll do mine, And laugh we will at stories told as we smile at days gone by. As we smile at days gone by._

Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy:

 _For Family not here my dears havin' journeyed far and wide, for loyalty and kindness both we smile at days gone by._

Swiftfoot took in the lyrics as he sat above them all in the trees. It was like they were already saying goodbye to Sunset before she had even left. What was the whole point in this he wondered? Was it to honor her in everything she has done for them or was it because they all wanted to promise something to her?

AppleJack:

 _Our paths will cross again one day in time to reunite, for family is always near even when the seas are wide._

Applejack and Rainbow:

 _So take your cup and raise it high just as surely I'll do mine, and make a toast for family and the tales of days gone by._

Everyone:

 _For Family not here my dears havin' journeyed far and wide, for loyalty and kindness both take joy at days gone by, for loyalty and kindness both we smile at days gone by_

It was somber, it was sad, but there were no regrets in the end. Tears were shed as the group gathered closer to embrace each other. It was sweet and joyful but promises that cannot be kept should not be made.

"Sunset Shimmer we know you've done a lot for us, you've changed and proven to us time and time again that no matter how dark of place you're in there's always a way back into the light." Applejack started.

"And we know that no matter what happens or were we end up, we'll always be there for each other." Fluttershy said.

Sunset was almost in tears. She had been reminded what it meant to have a family. She looked up to the night sky where the stars were bright. With a smile on her face she was glad to call this place her home. As she was about to look towards her friends she noticed a piece of leather hanging from one of the tree branches. She said nothing as she looked to her friends and joined them in a group hug.

"Don't worry you guys, I promise I will always visit when I can, and if you ever need me don't hesitate to call." She said as they all shared an embrace.

"Well we should be hitting the hay, we got a long day tomorrow." Applejack stated tipping her hat before standing.

"I agree, we've each had an eventful day." Rarity commented.

"Umm you guys go ahead I think I'm going to stay up for a little bit." Sunset said as she sat down. Everyone raised concerns.

"Um you sure about that Sunset?" Rainbow asked.

"We could stay with you if you like?" Fluttershy offered.

"No girls I'll be alright, it's only for a few more minutes." Sunset stated.

"Alright more midnight snacks for us." Pinkie said trotting off.

Twilight placed a hand on her friend.

"Well if you ever need us, don't hesitate to call." Twilight said giving Sunset the same offer she had given them before walking away with the other girls.

Sunset waited until they were out of eyesight from the hill to look up again with a smile. She got up and walked to the tree before leaning against it, resting the heel of her right foot against the bark. She felt the wind flow softly in her hair as she looked up the tree knowing full well who was up there. However she didn't say a thing, she just let the peace and quiet stand in the middle of them. Swiftfoot just rested himself on the branch feeling the warm air from the charcoal rise above him. At this point it became a waiting game for them, to see who would speak up first. Who would be the first to apologise? The silence sat in between them until neither could bare it no longer.

"I'm sorry." They both said to each other in unison.

"Wait what?" They both said again.

"Alright stop it." Sunset said.

"You go first." Swiftfoot suggested. Sunset smiled, she wanted him to go first but because it was getting late she decided to just move things along.

"Well, I'm sorry about earlier, I was being a little pushy and I should have respected your decisions." She stated.

Swiftfoot sighed, none of this was her fault at all. He turned over landing on his feet in between her and the fire, slowly turning to her as he tipped the edge of his baseball cap.

"You don't need to apologise, you were right to question my actions. I'm sorry for just outbursting like that." He said before turning away and sitting at the fire.

Sunset frowned, she knew she thought she was wrong but it felt good to hear him say that she wasn't. She smiled as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you storm off like that?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I found a book that my dad had, it has all the information on The Kurthrecs I need, but it's the only thing I have." Swiftfoot said as he pulled out the leather bound book from under his coat.

"The only thing you have left of your father?" Sunset asked.

"The only thing I have to fight The Kurthrecs, and the only thing that can get me off my probation, but I can't do both." He said completely avoiding the topic of his father.

"Well, we're all here to help, I'm sure we can find a way for you to do both." Sunset said before letting out a yawn.

"I would … greatly appreciate that." Swiftfoot said.

Sunset rested her head on his shoulder, her eye growing dreary as her vision began to fade. Swiftfoot didn't seem to mind, he yawned in his tired state trying to stay awake. It wasn't until the wind began to pick up blowing cold air in their direction, that he woke up enough to see how late it had gotten. He rested Sunset on the bench before picking up a nearby bucket of water and poured it over the charcoal making it sizzle as what was left of the fire died. He gently poked Sunset's shoulder to see if she was awake at all and when he got no response from her he felt a little worried. So he just picked her up like a baby and carried her all the way back to camp where he found Spike scouting the area.

"Oh hey you're that new guy, Swiftfoot right?" The Dog asked. Swiftfoot nearly jumped back by this discovery but remembered he had Sunset in his arms so he just took a step back.

"Umm yeah that's me and you are?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Oh I'm Twilight's dog Spike, she asked me to stand guard in case Sunset didn't make it back." Spike said wagging his tail as he sat down.

"Okay, talking Dog, gonna have add that to the list." Swiftfoot said before walking into the tent where he found Twilight sound asleep.

"Please don't bark." Swiftfoot requested as he slowly set Sunset in her bed.

"Hey man I'm just on lookout duty." Spike said as Swiftfoot pulled the cover over her.

"Well I guess you'll want a treat then huh?" Swiftfoot asked as he reached into his pocket.

"Oh boy yesyesyes!" Spike jumped like the puppy he was.

Swiftfoot smiled as he pulled out a small thing of beef jerky and tossed it to the dog. Spike grabbed it out of the air and began chewing on it like a pig in a corn field. Deciding it was time to go Swiftfoot left the dog to his moment of joy and allowed himself to return to his tent and sleep the rest of the night away. If there was anything he learned today it's that no matter who you were, no matter what you've down, there are those that can and will accept you for who you are and are will to help build you up so that you may do the same for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Past Gone By

 _Under the Streets of Canterlot:_

It was late at night, the city was quiet and calm it was almost as if everyone had decided to call it in for the night. Little did anyone know that when above starts to sleep, what lurks below awakens. The sewers aren't always the best of places but it better than nothing when there is no home to go to. It is here where the shadows left and forgotten come to gather and share stories of when they were happy and full of light. It's where a lost soul can wonder into and even at the loss of it, can feel safe and at home. The cries of a child can be heard from anywhere down there and when they are there is a man who comes running, to help guide and build the child back up.

"Hello child." The Man said offering his hand to the little girl.

"Get away from me!" She yelled as she swatted away his hand.

The man dress in black with a wizard like beard just stood there for a moment before sighing and sitting across from the girl with the purple hair dressed in a blue hoodie.

"I sense distress, depression, and despair, tell me child who does your tears flow towards, what happened to make you drown in an ocean of distraught?" The man asked.

The girl looked at him confused by his question, no, confused by his action to stay and ask her what was wrong. She wiped away her tears and sniffled sadly in an attempt to relax herself enough to talk.

"I … I lost my sisters, we were on the run when we got attacked, men in black suits came out of nowhere they grabbed at us but I managed to get away and I just … I just RAN!" She explained before punching the wall she sat on.

"I should have stayed, I … I should have fought back but when she said to run I didn't question." She explained further before taking a breath.

"When a leader gives an order it is not our job to question, it is our duty to follow and trust they are right, tell me child do you have other family you can report to, why not the police?" The man asked.

"N-no, my sisters and I have been on our own our whole lives, and I … couldn't go to the police." The girl explained.

"I see." The man said before standing up and offering his hand again.

"Lucky for you I know a person who can possibly help." He said as the girl looked at his hand hesitantly. She eventually took it and stood up before following the man deeper into the sewers.

"So tell me child what is the name of this weeping Siren I am going to help?" The man asked before the girl stopped in shock.

"Umm, Aria … a-and you?" The Siren asked. The man smiled as he turned to the girl.

"Sombra."

 _Camp Everfree:_

Early Morning leaves a certain smell in the dew created by the moisture in the air. No one notices at first, not really, not unless someone were to go out fishing before the sun rises. Which is exactly where we find Swiftfoot and his merry band of mischievous men just before the sun began to rise.

"Tell me again why we're out here?" Flash asked sitting down comfortably in his fold up chair.

"For the last time Flash, we're out here to ease our minds, that and I forgot to pack a lunch for the weekend." Swiftfoot stated sitting at the very edge of the deck.

"You do know they provide the lunch for us right?" Snips asked.

"Yeah and even if you did catch anything, I doubt it'd be big enough to eat." Snails said.

"Oh ye of little faith but um no I didn't know they provided lunches for us." Swiftfoot admitted.

"That's alright, besides I like the idea of easing my mind." Timber Spruce said as he cast out his line.

"Hey has anyone seen Bulk?" Flash asked before reeling in his line.

"Last I saw he was still sleeping, maybe we should just leave him alone for now." Timber suggested.

"Yeah Bulk likes his beauty sleep." Snails said.

"Either that or he found some weights and started exercising." Snips stated.

Twilight couldn't help but admire the group from a distance as she herself began reading a book. Well more like she was admiring her boyfriend Timber. She doesn't really get to spend that much time with him so she was glad for the weekend trip Celestia proposed. It gave her time to spend with everyone, to kick back and relax, to just enjoy herself. Then her eyes moved to Swiftfoot, a curious enigma that is still yet to be determined as either friend or foe. According to both Sunset and Shining Armor he is a good person, but she had asked herself 'If he is a good person, then why is he on probation, what was it that had put him in such a predicament?'

"Morning." Sunset said before yawning as she stretched her arms up to the sky.

"Oh morning Sunset, how did you sleep?" Twilight asked.

"Like a rock, man these beds are comfy." Sunset commentated as she stretched her back before sitting next to her best friend.

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I bet." She said before giving a sigh of question. "Say Sunset can I ask you something?"

"You just did Twilight, you just did." Sunset said as she crossed her left leg over her right leg and rested her hand behind her head.

"Real mature, anyways I wanted to ask about Swiftfoot, if he's such a good person then why is on probation?" Twilight asked. Sunset unrelaxed herself and looked at her friend with question but sighed.

"That's not for me to say, if he wants to he'll explain it but for now, it's probably best that we don't pry." Sunset mentioned.

"But you know, don't you?" Twilight asked.

"Yes Twilight I know." Sunset mentioned.

 _Quarry:_

"Um Applejack are you sure about this?" Rainbow Dash questioned as she followed her rival down the trail.

"Yes Dash I just wanna check something out sheesh normally you're the one getting us into trouble." Applejack mentioned.

"Hey I resent that, most of it was fun." Rainbow Dash retorted as Applejack started climbing the rocks.

"And this isn't, it's not every day we get to see the cave." Applejack mentioned as she helped Rainbow Dash up.

"I guess you're right, still I don't feel safe leaving Sunset, what if something happens to her while we're gone?" Rainbow Dash questioned. Applejack rolled her eyes as she used her strength to move the large boulder in front of the cave.

"You worry too much, besides she's with Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy, Sunset will be just fine." Applejack mentioned as they walked into the cave.

"And what about Swiftfoot, he has come through twice for us." Rainbow mentioned.

"The first time was pure luck, the second time he knew, I'm not sure I trust him just yet." Applejack stated.

"OH tHAt's tOO baD!" a voice called from the cave.

Alarmed and alerted both Rainbow and Applejack jumped back to back in fighting stances ready to attack.

"Whose there?" Applejack yelled.

"Show yourself!" Rainbow demanded.

"WhY RAinbOW my DeAr I'M aLmosT OFfenDed You dON't rEmEMbEr Me!" Sy admitted as she emerged from the darkness.

Rainbow Dash didn't hesitate, she just started running towards he enemy ready to sucker punch her. Sy just smiled as she quickly stepped to the side and held out her ankle tripping Rainbow sending her flying into the wall. Sy quickly walked up to Rainbow Dash ready to take her geode only to be stopped when she heard the tumbling and breaking of rocks behind her. Applejack didn't hesitate to throw the huge rock she had just lifted from the ground as Rainbow dashed out of the way. Sy smiled as the large rock just phased through her. Shocked the duo just stood there in fear.

"RUN!" Sy yelled as she chased after them.

 _The Docks:_

Everything was calm and steady as the boys sat there fishing being watched by the group of girls on land. Rarity and Fluttershy woke not too long ago and sat down next to Twilight and Sunset.

"I have to say I'm not sure what the appeal is watching men go fishing?" Rarity questioned.

"Wait for it." Sunset and Twilight said in unison.

Not long after Timber caught a bite and Swiftfoot worked to help him real it in only for a rather cartoonishly large catfish to jump out of the water and slap both of the boys silly with its tail fin before landing directly back in the water swimming off with their fishing poles.

"OH COME ON!" They both yelled in unison.

"I swear that's the same fish as before." Timber stated.

"I think it's toying with us at this point." Swiftfoot said.

Sunset, Twilight, and Rarity were all laughing their heads off as Fluttershy just smiled and looked down at her book. Just then Rainbow Dash and Applejack came rushing out of the bushes almost out breath and time.

"Guys we got trouble!" Applejack yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"Applejack, Rainbow, what's wrong?" Sunset asked.

"She's here The Crazy One!" Rainbow explained.

"WHO me?" Sy asked as she appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shit!" Swiftfoot yelled as he quickly rushed over.

"Uh ah PReTTy boi." Sy said as he waved her hand and more puffs formed from the ground.

"Crap." Swiftfoot said as he extended the blades from under his wrist.

Those puffs of smoke began forming into small shadowy creatures like wolves. Swiftfoot quickly began fighting them off but for everyone he destroyed three more seemed to take their place.

"CaLL oFF YoUR GuARd DoG or I'Ll jUsT KILL hIm." Sy demanded as she looked to the group of girls.

"Over my dead body." Sunset said as she and her friends got in their fighting stances.

"That cAN be ARRangED." Sy said before surrounding them in smoke.

Breathing for them became difficult quickly as they all fell to the ground. Swiftfoot began to fight faster as he kicked off one of the wolves. He readied himself before jumping towards Sy in a spinning motion slicing any wolf that tried to jump him along the way.

"Swiftfoot!" Timber yelled as he tossed him his axe.

Swiftfoot caught it just as he reached Sy and stopped spinning. Sy reformed herself in between the girls, she smiled as she readied to take them with her.

"THIs Was alMOst tOo eASy!" She said just before she felt the Axe head make contact with her back.

"You're not going anywhere with them." Swiftfoot said as he dug that axe into her. Sy didn't even flinch, she just smiled as she grabbed the axe.

"Why dear boy I'm not going anywhere with them." Sy said as hers blackened and her voice became that of Lord Skotadi.

"What!?" Swiftfoot quietly questioned as Sy pulled the axe out of her back.

"My dear boy, why even go through all this effort, you don't even know these girls and they don't even know you, do they know the monster you had to become in order to discover me?" Skotadi asked.

Swiftfoot took a double take and looked to the girls, could he even tell them what he was, did he even care? He looked to the group behind him fighting back the wolves and evacuating those who could fight with Timber in charge. He knew then that he did in fact care if they knew and what they would think of him if he did tell them. Swiftfoot turned to answer only to watch Sunset land a punch from behind Sy's head. When Sy gasped in pain Sunset quickly fell down into Swiftfoot's arm.

"Ah I almost forgot about her." Skotadi said as Swiftoot set her down gently.

"What about her?" Swiftfoot asked as he readied his axe.

"She's not from this world boy, she's not supposed to be here." Skotadi said as he made Sy wave her hand over Sunset, revealing her true pony form in a slow evaporation.

"What?" Swiftfoot questioned as he took a good long look at her pony form. Confusion was definetly up in the air, they had explained how they all had magic but this was never brought up. When she said she was leaving he figured it was cross country or something like that but this was just boggling to his mind.

"Tell me are you still willing to protect her knowing what she is?" Skotadi asked.

Without hesitation Swiftfoot used the axe to swing around Sy's neck and using the wrist blade on his left hand he jammed that deep through her spin stabbing straight into her heart.

"Challenge Fucking Accepted!" Swiftfoot answered as Sy's body fell numb and the wolves began to dissipate.

Just as the mess had seemed to clean itself up with the students coming too and Sunset's human form being restored the police came rushing into camp. About two pairs of cops came rushing up to Swiftfoot yelling at him to freeze and drop the axe. The girls slowly came too as Swiftfoot dropped the axe and retracted his blades as he placed his hands over his head and knelt down. One of them quickly placed Swiftfoot's hands behind his back placing them in handcuffs before dragging him away into one of the cars and closing the door. All he could do was watch as the other student rushed to the officers and tried to explain the situation but it never helped. He just watched as the car began to drive out of the campsite and away from everyone else and after that it wasn't long before he found himself in an interrogation room sitting in front of Shining Armor.

"It was self-defense, plain and simple." Shining started. Swiftfoot kept quiet, he just sat there in silence and let Shining do all the talking.

"From what my men have gathered questioning various witnesses and examining the scene Sy attacked first and you dealt the finishing blow, it was a fight to the death with attempted kidnapping." Shining explained. Still getting nothing but silence from Swiftfoot.

"Kid look I'm trying to help you but I can't unless you give me something to work on, like why Sy was there in the first place?" Shining questioned. The only response that he got from him was an old leather bound book being tossed on the table.

"I'm done." Swiftfoot said before pointing at the book.

"In this book is everything The Cloaks have on The Kruthecs, base locations, deal drops, everything." Swiftfoot explained.

Shining looked at the book and picked it up to open it and see what was inside. To his words Shining found locations for everything Swiftfoot said he would find. Even a few things he didn't mention like sewer passages and underground networks. Shining put the book down and looked to Swiftfoot.

"I take it this is your answer." Shining prompted as he sat down.

"I want out of this, if I still have to protect them fine, but I do it my way." Swiftfoot demanded.

"You know I can't just let you do that, even with all this in the book, the best I can do is let you off the hook this once, I can't get you off your probation and let you go scot free." Shining said as he took the book.

"But you said you would get me off early, you'd give me a clean slate if I gave you everything I had!" Swiftfoot yelled.

"Circumstances have changed you killed someone Swiftfoot and that is going to have consequences!" Shining yelled back.

"You need to learn that you're not just going to be handed your freedom, if you really want your freedom then you have to follow the law just like everyone else." Shining said before getting up.

"I'm sorry." Shining said before turning and leaving the room.

Two cops entered the room and escorted Swiftfoot out of the station where Sunset and her friends waited patiently at the bottom of the steps. Pinkie spotted him first and jumped up the steps with a smile on her face as her friends followed not too far behind. They all wanted to hug him and reassure him it'll be fine but instead they were met with silence as he simply walked past all of them. The silence feeling like a spike impaling them in the heart. Twilight walked into the station to talk to her brother, Rarity and Fluttershy just walked home and Pinkie Pie ran off to the nearest bakery. Leaving Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset to go run after Swiftfoot.

"HEY!" The trio yelled as they caught up with him.

He just stopped and raised his head to the sky releasing a sigh as heavy as the burden on his shoulder. He turned to them and before he knew it he was tackled and held up by the three of them leaving him confused. As they let go they stood in front of him with smiles as big as the sun could shine in this evening light.

"What do you want?" He asked solemnly.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Sunset said.

"And we never got to say thank you for saving us." Rainbow said.

"That and uh we owe you one … again." Applejack mentioned.

Caring, Loyal, and Honesty, Swiftfoot found it hard to understand why they were even worried about him. He just turned his back to them and sighed, he may not have understood why they were there, but that doesn't mean he didn't want to, that doesn't mean he didn't want to try, but everything he had was telling him to leave, to just go away from them, that they were better off without him.

"Look, I'm not someone you go thanking for anything, I'm not someone you want to associate with, do yourselves a favor and just leave me." He said with dread in his voice.

"Now sugar what in the hay makes you say that?" Applejack asked, crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't understand." Swiftfoot said before taking a step away from them.

As he took another step away Applejack turned to Rainbow who just shrugged in confusion. Sunset however was not having whatever this copout was. She just took two steps forward and grabbed his hand careful not to activate her power.

"Try me." Sunset challenged as she stared intently into his green eyes.

He just stared back deep into her teal eyes, if you asked Rainbow or Applejack about that day they might say that they were trying to read each other as if they were both searching for an answer to a question they both had for each other. Rainbow might try to tell you it was romantic but Applejack would just interject and tell you it was a question of trust. Could they trust each other enough with the truth, can Sunset trust him enough to tell her and can Swiftfoot trust her enough to say it.

"I am a monster." He said to her as he shoved her hand away.

"Swiftfoot we already had this discussion, you are not a monster." She told him.

"You don't know that, you barely know what I've done." Swiftfoot mentioned before turning his back.

"And, that was your past who's to say that you're the same person today?" Sunset questioned as she gripped her elbow.

"Why should that matter when all I'll be seen as is what I was?" Swiftfoot retorted turning back to Sunset.

"I don't see you that way, so you've done some things you're not entirely proud of, you think I haven't done the same thing, you don't even know me or what I've done!" Sunset slipped before she cupped her mouth and fell to her knees as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Sunset what are you talking about?" Swiftfoot asked as he knelt down next to her, about ready to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh spare me, you've been so focused on your past why show interest in other's now?" Sunset asked as she shoved his hand away.

"You don't know what an actual monster looks like." She said as she stood up and began walking away.

Swiftfoot reached out to her but reframed himself and began walking in the opposite direction of her. Rainbow looked to Applejack who just nodded before chasing after Sunset, leaving Rainbow to gather everyone else. After Rainbow had sent out a text to everyone else she ran all the way to the school band room and waited for the rest to arrive. After what seemed like an hour or so Rarity and Fluttershy came in the room and sat down next to Rainbow just before Pinkie came rushing through the door with Twilight not too far behind.

"We got your text Rainbow, what is going on dear?" Rarity asked.

"It's Swiftfoot and Sunset." Rainbow mentioned.

"Yeah what about them?" Twilight asked.

"Rainbow we tried to tell you not to push them." Fluttershy said.

"No, no, not what this is about, though maybe, look they keep doing this weird back and forth thing where they're friends and then they're not and not in the good way." Rainbow explained as best she could.

"So basically in response we should find a roadblock to either get them to stop bouncing or to keep them apart?" Pinkie questioned.

"I think what Pinkie is trying to say is we should get them to stop before something bad really happens." Twilight said.

"But what can we do, we can't just sit them in a room together and let them hash it out." Fluttershy said.

"Oh please darling sometimes we have to push before we shove, Sunset has always been a strong girl I'm sure she can handle whatever this is." Rarity said.

"But part of the problem is Swiftfoot, would he even be willing to talk about this." Rainbow mentioned.

"Well let's start from the beginning then, what were they talking about?" Twilight suggested.

 _The Undergrounds:_

"Um just how far are we?" Aria asked.

She had been following Sombra for what seemed like all day. The sewers growing darker and darker with every step.

"Don't worry child we are close." Sombra said before turning the corner.

"It just seems like we've been walking forever, can't we take a break and rest or something?" Aria asked as she turned the corner with her head down.

"Hush child we are here." Sombra said as Aria nearly collapsed to the ground but was caught and picked up by him.

"Where is here?" Aria asked as Sombra helped her stand.

"Look up, open your eyes, and see the world I call home." Sombra said before moving a black cloth out of the way reveal a blinding light.

When the light dimmed and Aria could see she could not believe her eyes. It was almost like a dimly light city in the night, small buildings made of scraps found flowing in deep from the sewers, be it metal or cardboard, candles and oil lanterns lit up every small house and corridor. She could see people dancing, cheering, and giving joy as people from all ages seemed to live happily down here. When she noticed small droplets of water falling from the roof she looked up she saw the roots of a giant tree also covered in candles and lanterns. It was beautiful and exceeded anything she saw up above.

"The people down here live without the limitations and laws from above, they are free to do as they please with only one expectation and that is to live with respect for each other." Sombra said as he let his hood down revealing his hazel eyes and dark skin.

"It's amazing." Aria said.

"Yes it is, come, I will introduce you to the Shaman Zecora you may stay here for the time being while I contact my friend to help you get your sisters back." Sombra said as he began walking down the steps into his kingdom.

Aria didn't know how to put it, but she felt like everything was going to be okay. She had confidence that whoever this friend was of Sombra's, they would help her and she vowed to bring them here when it was all said and down. This place had an air about it that just made her feel warm and at peace, there was no stench which was good, and just so many warm and welcoming people. Aria found herself dancing with them as they dance to the beat of the drums. The food was also a plus as it was all cleaned and cooked properly. She didn't want to leave.

"Um Sombra, what's this place called?" She asked as she found him sitting with the crowd.

"In the language of my people I have come to call this place, Pepponi, it means Paradise." Sombra explained.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Past That Haunts

One doesn't normally think about regression or pain in the morning. The fresh water river does not simply force itself into the cool water spring. Yet both Swiftfoot and Sunset found themselves at such an impasse before simply walking out the doors of their apartments early in the morning. They had already gotten ready for school, they were ready to leave, but were they ready to see each other after the previous days diabolical? It was then Swiftfoot had decided to take an alternate route to school before jumping out his window and walking away. Sunset however decided to barge out her door expecting Swiftfoot to do the same only to find herself alone in the hall of the apartments, she half sighed but also felt saddened by this as she began to walk the halls of the complex with a small tear in her eye.

"I guess he just doesn't want to talk then." Sunset said to herself as she walked out the door.

"Excuse me miss." A deep voice called out to her.

Sunset looked up to see an old woman wearing a dark colored cloak with her hood up walking toward her.

"I'm looking for a feather and I appear to be lost, tell me does he live in this weather or has he already been missed?" She asked.

"Umm if you're looking for Swiftfoot he's already at school probably, uh I might run into him could I get a name and maybe I can leave him a message?" Sunset suggested.

"Ah yes that would help, but before that why do you whelp?" she asked noticing the tear coming from her eye.

"Oh that, it's nothing really I didn't even notice that was there." Sunset mentioned before wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Well Zecora is my name, I'm sure you know who to blame, but my message I must proclaim, for in this weather must be delivered to Swiftfoot Feather." Zecora said as she handed a small note to Sunset.

Confused about the weather, Sunset reluctantly took the note and just as soon as she did Zecora went walking off. As she walked to school she became curious about the message, when she stopped at her favorite coffee shop and sat down she wanted to open it and read what it said but her better half said it was bad idea. Still she wanted to know what it was, she wanted to know if she could help. She held the message in front of her all the way to school not taking her eyes off of it until she bumped into her locker.

"Um Sunset are you okay?" Twilight asked as she gathered her books.

"Uh yeah just an eventful morning is all." Sunset mentioned as she opened her locker.

"Well I hope it wasn't too eventful remember we have finals this and next week we need all the energy we can get." Twilight said before closing her locker.

"Oh that's right, shoot what was today's final again?" Sunset asked.

"Well let's see it's the first week of May so um I believe that today and tomorrow we have P.E. and after that we have English." Twilight said right before the bell rang.

"Come on if we make it before the second bell we might get extra credit." Twilight said grabbing her best friend's hand before sprinting off.

Swiftfoot was already outside on the track field stretching his legs ready for whatever the day had in store for him. It was then Flash had shown up stretching next to his friend. The two of them had recently become close friends, after the whole incident at Camp Everfree they had agreed to watch out for the group together. Swiftfoot mainly agreed because he knew that he needed someone to keep him in check, but also because he felt unsure of the group still, or if they even wanted him around. Regardless he had a job to do and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from doing it, only now he knew he had to do it a certain way.

"So what's up?" Flash asked as he reached down to his toes.

"You mean besides the sky, nothing really." Swiftfoot said as he stretched his back.

Just then Sunset and Twilight came running through the gym door. One look into the eyes and both Sunset and Swiftfoot looked away from each other, but was it in shame or worry? Sunset just walked away and Swiftfoot kept stretching.

"That tells me otherwise." Flash mentioned before stretching his legs.

"It's just a complication, nothing a little time and space won't fix." Swiftfoot mentioned stretching his arms.

"You know something tells me that's not how that works." Flash mentioned before the gym teacher came out.

"Alright folks gather round, first task of the day will be duel relay racing you and a partner are going to race against another duo and the winner will get ten percent extra credit so go and pick your partners wisely." The Stoic Gym Coach yelled.

"Awe yeah this will be easy!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"And before I forget NO POWERS!" Coach yelled.

"Aw come on." Rainbow complained.

With a blow of the whistle students began rushing around gathering partners like there was no tomorrow. Flash and Swiftfoot just looked at each other and nodded and by the second blow everyone was paired and at their starting points. Swiftfoot looked to his left and saw who he was up against, it was Pinkie, Rainbow, and Sunset. He didn't know why but when he looked at Sunset he felt something like determination build up in him.

"Hey psst." Pinkie Pie whispered grabbing the boy's attention.

"She's not mad at you ya know." Pinkie whispered pointing her thumb back towards Sunset.

Rainbow Dash just winked as his eyes moved back to Sunset who hadn't moved or even motioned to him. He looked back at Rainbow Dash who mouth to him 'You two should talk'. Swiftfoot just rolled his eyes as he got into a running stance.

"Alright rules are simple first person running is going to run two laps before passing the baton to the next runner and they will finish another two laps, first person to cross the finish line will move up to the next round and wait for the rest of the students to finish, READY SET GO!" Coach yelled before blowing his whistle and off they went.

Swiftfoot and Rainbow got the good start, sprinting off as soon as the bell rang with Sunset not too far off leaving Pinkie Pie in the dust. With Swiftfoot and Rainbow in the lead Rainbow took this chance to actually talk to him.

"So why the distance huh, you like isolating yourself or something?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That's none of your business!" Swiftfoot yelled before picking up speed. Rainbow just rolled her eyes in response as she easily kept pace with him.

"Look I don't exactly know what's going on with you, but at least give us a chance, maybe we can help you?" Rainbow questioned as they turned the corner.

"With what exactly, I'm no help to you so why even bother?" Swiftfoot asked as he kept pushing himself to go faster.

"Hey don't exert yourself, look this is just an offer take it or leave it." Rainbow said before sprinting off finishing her first lap.

That was the pushing point, that was his limit breaker. As he ran he thought about what he was really running from. He thought about his past, all the pain and the pressure he was put under, all of his fear and sorrow wrapped up inside his head. He wanted out of it, he wanted to be done with the pain, done with the sorrow, with the pressure, and most importantly he wanted to let go of his past. The more he thought about it the faster he started running, soon he caught up to Rainbow who smiled as she picked up speed and ran alongside him. Determination filled his eyes as he held that baton in front of him and there was Flash ready to grab it and go. But as he reached out a thought crossed his mind, he thought to himself about this school, about the people in it, how they were all there for each other, how they all wanted to help each other. He had a question come up in his head he thought to himself 'What's the use in running if there is no direction to run in?'

The whistle blew and Flash was off with Applejack not too far behind. As Swiftfoot came to a stop with Rainbow Dash right next to him he turned his head to her. Out of breath and clean of stubbornness he reached out his hand to her and smiled. He was done holding himself back with his isolation, no more back and forth, no more solo acts, and no more lone wolf. Rainbow Dash smiled as she took his hand shacking with the promise of tomorrow. They both turned the sound of gasping for air as Sunset caught up with Pinkie both leaning on their knees. Swiftfoot looked to Rainbow Dash who nodded and motioned him to approach Sunset with a smile and afterwards he nodded and began to walk.

"So umm, I probably have some explaining to do." Swiftfoot said after he stopped in front of Sunset.

"You really *gasp* want to do this *gasp* right now?" She asked before stretching out her back and reach her hands above her head to help grab more air.

"Yeah actually I do, look I know I can be a real jerk sometimes and I honestly have no excuse for it." Swiftfoot said before they began walking to the benches.

"That's an understatement." Sunset said as they sat down away from everyone else.

"I deserve that I'll say that, what I'm trying to say is that I've never had anyone stick around for too long, mainly cause I never stayed around for too long, so I'm still new to this whole friendship shtick, so I'm sorry if I'm struggle with this and I'm sorry I tried to push you and everyone else away for my own problems that I was struggling with." Swiftfoot explained as he watched the next set of teams get ready.

There was conflict in her mind as she took in the words he had just said. She held her breath as she thought about it and when she released that breath she was at ease. She was mad at his way of just throwing everything aside but she also saw how he was at least trying to make up for it now. She sighed as she turned to the teams when the whistle blew for them to run.

"I-I … I turned into a she demon, three years ago." She mentioned.

"What, why?" Swiftfoot asked as he turned to her.

"It was during a time when I was crazed with power, I turned everyone in the school into mindless zombies and I was ready to send them into a war against my former teacher." Sunset continued. Swiftfoot decided to shut his yap and listen for once as she carried on.

"That's why I say you're not a monster, I was one, I was ready to send hundreds to their death for a goal I could never achieve no matter how hard I tried. It was selfish, naïve, and foolish had it not been for the princess I would've ended up on a path that I could never turn away from, but you still can, you haven't hit that point yet and you can still just turn away and let us help you." Sunset said as she turned to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Swiftfoot nodded and placed a hand over hers.

"You're right … yeah you're right, I can't do this alone and honestly I don't want to." Swiftfoot said with a smile.

"So does that mean we can form an actual team!?" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Pinkie dear they're having a moment, let them be." Rarity interjected. Turns out the whole group was there watching them from above.

"Umm I resent that there was no moment going on down here." Swiftfoot yelled up to them.

"No moment my rear, you're holding hands!" Rainbow mentioned as she pointed to their hands.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yelled before slapping her rival upside the head.

Sunset couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she looked out to Twilight and Fluttershy who were struggling to keep up with the other racers. She saw Flash walk past them giving a thumbs up prompting her to look up to the sky. The sky was clear and the weather was nice and everything just felt perfect. Then she remembered the message Zecora had for Swiftfoot and without thinking twice she pulled it out of her bag and held it out in front of her.

"Umm Swiftfoot." She said grabbing his attention.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked as she handed him the note.

"This came from someone you might know umm Zecora I think her name was." Sunset said as Swiftfoot took the note.

"That's weird I haven't gotten anything from them since my probation started." Swiftfoot said as he opened the message.

 _Dearest Brother,_

 _Pepponi needs you yet again, we have come across a young child in need of assistance in the world above. Having lost her sisters she sought shelter down beneath with us. Her name is Aria she seems to be your age only something is off about her, almost like a siren she can sing unlike anything I've heard before. Please meet me down in The Crystal Pub as soon as you can, I fear more is at foot then meets the eye._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sombra, King of Shadows_

"Umm what is he talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked as she leaned over Swiftfoot's shoulder.

"Well it's not much to go on but I've done jobs with less." Swiftfoot said before standingand walking towards the gym.

"Whoa slow down cowboy we can't just leave right now, we're doing finals today." Applejack stated as she grabbed his arm.

"I know that, I was just about to ask coach when this was over." Swiftfoot admitted.

"Tell you what, when this is over in like three hours we can ditch the afternoon periods and head down to this Crystal Pub together." Sunset suggested as they dragged him back to the bench.

"Alright that sounds fair." Swiftfoot said as he sat down with them.

"Well we can't all go without raising questions, so why not just you and Swiftfoot then Sunset, I'll hang back with everyone else and explain everything to Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna." Applejack suggested with a grin.

"Alright I see no harm in that, Rainbow and Pinkie might want to go though." Sunset said.

"Well Duh!" Pinkie stated.

"Are you crazy!?" Rainbow asked.

"Now now girls I think it's best the smaller the numbers the better, for one Swiftfoot is on Probation and two if all of us leave whose gonna get tonight's homework and share it with the rest of us?" Applejack questioned proving once again that she was the sole voice of reason in the group.

"Alright then it's settled, Sunset and I will leave after finals and the rest of you will get tonight's homework and that way we're still caught up." Swiftfoot declared as he sat down and watched the other students.

"You just wanted to get them alone together didn't you?" Rainbow whispered into Applejack's ear.

"Shut up!" Applejack whispered back.

The rest of the school day went just as smooth and as swimmingly as you'd expect, which wasn't at all. When the laps were done they had to do Pole Vaulting, Shot Put, and worst of all a written test. In the end Rainbow Dash and Applejack won First with Sunset and Rarity coming in Second and Twilight and Fluttershy sharing Third. Swiftfoot and Flash were in Fourth and if Swiftfoot was being honest he was a little distraught about it, he was hoping for at least second.

"Man that stinks." Swiftfoot said closing his locker.

"How could you not know anything about the collar bone or any bone for that matter!?" Twilight yelled.

"Look I just know I have them, that's all I need to know." Swiftfoot said as he began walking away.

"Hey we ready to go?" Sunset asked as she caught up.

"Yes thank you, Twilight feel free to lecture me when we get back." Swiftfoot said as he grabbed Sunset by the hand and raced off into the hallways.

"So first thing's first we gotta get to our places pick up a few things then we can head on over to The Crystal Pub." Swiftfoot explained as they walked out of the front doors to the school.

"Right okay umm can I ask for just one small favor." Sunset asked as she followed.

"Um sure what's up?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Can you let go of my hand please?" She asked as she looked down at their conjoined hands.

Swiftfoot to a second to process her request before looking down at said hands. A small blush could be seen on his cheeks as he looked around at the other students looking their way. Quickly he let go of her hand stuffing his hand in his pocket before continuing to walk along whistling as if nothing happened. On the way to the apartments Swiftfoot found himself looking towards Sunset again, only this time curiosity was pecking his mind. He found himself looking back at when he watched Sy reveal Sunset's pony form. It made him question just who she was, where she came from, what was she? Sunset wasn't blind to see she could see him in the corner of her eye. She sighed before decided to turn to him and speak but when she did he quickly turned his gaze elsewhere, almost as if he wanted to avoid any awkward eye contact.

"Equestria." She simply said as she turned her gaze down the sidewalk.

"Um what?" Swiftfoot asked.

"It's where I'm from, it's a whole other world filled with magic and amazing cultures with rich histories, it's a land most here could only dream about." Sunset explained.

"And over there you're a pony… a unicorn to be precise?" Swiftfoot asked remembering when Sy revealed Sunset's pony form to him.

"Yeah, there aren't really any people per say, instead it's all mythical creatures and all kinds of mythology." Sunset mentioned.

"It sounds peaceful, why would you ever come here?" Swiftfoot asked.

"That's … a long story." Sunset mentioned as they came up to the apartments.

"Well I'll wait, after all you guys waited on me to explain my story." Swiftfoot said as they went inside.

Going into their respective apartments they began packing anything they thought they would need for this trip. Snacks, a spare set of clothes, the only difference is Swiftfoot had packed all the weapons. Just as he was about to leave his apartment he took one glance at his kitchen counter where The Staff of Moses was rested. Thinking it over and Magic now confirmed to be in the mix of all this he figured he should have something to combat that, so he took the staff in his hand and walked out the door where he was met with Sunset. Giving each other a smile they walked down to the parking lot where Sunset grabbed the keys to her motorcycle.

"An Indian Chief … fitting." Swiftfoot commented after analyzing her bike.

"Oh and what do you have?" Sunset asked as she raved her engine. Swiftfoot smiled as he walked behind and pulled the tarp off of his bike. After hearing Sunset's engine purr he deicded to be a bit of a show off.

"A Brutus V9." Swiftfoot smiled as he let his engine roar.

"Nice." Sunset said before he tossed her an earpiece.

"Keep this on, if for whatever we get separated we can still communicate, The Cloaks use these all the time so stick to channel five, frequency seven." Swiftfoot explained as he put on his helmet.

"Sounds good to me." Sunset replied as she put the earpiece in before putting on her helmet and hitting the road.

When they reached the first red light Sunset got an idea in her head as she stopped next to Swiftfoot. She crept up to his front wheel and began to rev her engine to get his attention. He turned his head to her and nodded as he smiled under his helmet before revving his engine in response. When the light turned green the race was on with Sunset starting the lead. Having swerved through a set of cars Swiftfoot took the left most lane and watched Sunset swerve in between cars. With his amusement filled he sped up taking the lead getting in front of all the other cars before the turn up ahead. Smiling he leaned his bike to the right with his leg up sliding across the asphalt giving him the desired drift to make the turn. After making the turn he checked his mirror to see if Sunset was behind him but was shocked when he saw her passing him. What was even more shocking was the Semi-Truck rolling in behind them honking it's horn. A black cloaked figure jumped out of the cab and stood on the hood drawing a sword and pointing it at Swiftfoot.

"TRAITOR!" The Cloaked figure yelled as the truck began picking up speed.

"Oh Shit." Swiftfoot said before speeding up as well. Thank goodness they were on a freeway.

"What, who is it?" Sunset asked as she sped up with him.

"My Ex-Boyfriend." Swiftfoot mentioned as a trail of bullets spread in between them.

"Your WHAT!" Sunset yelled as two more cloaked figures jumped out of the trucks cargo with bikes.

"I'll explain later, right now we got company." Swiftfoot said as the two figures caught up.

Without hesitation Swiftfoot kicked the one to his right off the bike and threw a knife at the one left of Sunset popping his tire sending him flying into traffic. Just as he did that four more figures came driving from the entries of the freeway.

"Oh you have got to me kidding me!" Swiftfoot yelled.

"Did you pack any guns?" Sunset asked as another trail of bullets passed them.

"Sadly no my probation doesn't allow guns." Swiftfoot mentioned as he rummaged through his coat pockets.

"Well can we out run them?" Sunset asked as he pulled out a few small canisters.

"No, truck's heavily armed and knowing this guy, he won't stop chasing me, plus The Cloak's don't know about Pepponi, best we keep it that way." Swiftfoot explained as he held out one of the canisters.

"Thankfully my probation said nothing about IEDs." Swiftfoot said as he tossed it behind him.

The Black Cloaked figure saw this and immediately ducked into the cargo of the truck where a heavily armed Quad sat waiting. He revved the engine and reversed out of the cargo before speeding up after them just as the Truck exploded nearly taking the whole thing apart.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Sunset asked before kicking one of the Cloaks off his bike.

"Improvised Explosive Device, very dangerous, very much improvised." Swiftfoot mentioned as he stuck one to another Cloak and knocking him out causing him to drive into a group of three taking them all out in an explosion.

That's when The Black Cloaked Figure caught up firing machine guns from the front. His bullets missing every shot made Swiftfoot question if he really was here to hurt him, or distract him.

"Sunset, drive ahead and lead the rest away, I'll handle mister misses a lot." Swiftfoot ordered before turning into a construction site.

"Got it." Sunset said before speeding up leading the group of Cloaks away. Through her mirror she could see the main guy take the bait and turn into the construction site.

After driving into the site he quickly looked for a parking space and left his bike there. Leaving his helmet and bike he quickly started climbing for the high ground. When he reached the third floor he was back handed by the sword of the cloaked figure chasing him. Swiftfoot quickly stood back up and extended the blades from under his wrists as the cloaked figure let down his hood revealing his slightly bearded face.

"Did you honestly think you could run from us, or were you just hoping to buy yourself some time?" The Figure asked.

"Look Jax I don't know what you heard but none of it is true!" Swiftfoot mentioned trying to bargain.

"You betrayed us Swiftfoot, you gave the police everything we had on The Kruthecs and us, what would your father say?" Jax questioned as they began walking in circles around each other.

"My father, what about Badger, would he approve of this street chase?" Swiftfoot counter just before Jax swung at Swiftfoot only for him to block the attack with his left wrist blade.

"My Father is the one who gave the order for your head!" Jax yelled as he attempted to swing again.

Swiftfoot quickly took an opening when Jax reeled his arm to swing. By quickly grabbing Jax's wrist and twisting his sword out of his hand he put Jax into a headlock before kicking away the sword.

"Go on … do it!" Jax yelled. In this position if Swiftfoot put enough pressure in the grip he would snap Jax's neck, ending him slowly. But could he actually, did he still have the stomach for this.

"… NO!" Swiftfoot yelled before releasing Jax. Swiftfoot backed up a bit before looking down at his hands.

"What happened to the monster who murders hundreds of his own people?" Jax questioned as he slowly stood up and extended the blades from under his wrist.

"I'm not a monster; that was a mistake I will live with the rest of my life Jax!" Swiftfoot yelled turning his attention back to his opponent.

"It was a mistaking loving you." Jax said before charging him.

As they began switching blows on each other Sunset made her way back to the construction site where she saw everything that was going on. She quickly looked for a way up there with her bike and when she found it she didn't hesitate. She saw a ramp that was constructed on a hill not too far away from the building under construction. If she were to go fast enough she could make it in time to pick him up and get out of there. Just as she was doing that Swiftfoot and Jax caught each other in a standing clash.

"Have you forgotten what you've done, what you've become, you will answer to The Cloaks and they will decide your fate!" Jax yelled.

"No Jax I didn't forget, I just chose not to let it consume me." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"So in other words you chose to neglect the many who died that day, all the men and women slaughtered at your command, have you no shame, have you no respect?" Jax countered before they pushed off each other.

Swiftfoot began thinking about them, all those people he had led to their deaths. Jax was right it was his fault, and had to be held responsible for it. In that moment of thought Swiftfoot didn't see Jax charge up to him but he certainly felt the blade pierce just above his liver.

"Recreascate en Pace Bastardo." Jax whispered in Swiftfoot's ear.

"NO!" Sunset yelled as she sped up her engine. Jax quickly let go of Swiftfoot as he jumped away off the third floor. Giving Sunset the opportunity to grab Swiftfoot and drive off.

"Come on Swiftfoot stay with me!" Sunset begged as she quickly drove as fast as the engine of her bike would let her.

"I'm sorry." Swiftfoot whispered as he began to feel the shame rise in him as his body began to numb. He felt everything slowly begin to fade around him.

"I'm sorry." He said just before his eyes went dark and he fell in that darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Siren's Song of Sorrow

The Darkness, a strange place to be. But it's where Swiftfoot found himself when he woke. Blackness stretching for miles with no sign of end. It was disturbing yet somehow in some weird way peaceful. He stood there without thought, he stood there at peace.

"Hello there." A voice called out from behind.

Swiftfoot turned around to see another black cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" Swiftfoot asked.

The Figure removed it's hood revealing it to have the same face as Swiftfoot.

"I'm you, or at least a part of you, the part you tried so hard to suppress." It mentioned.

Then Swiftfoot's peace was interrupted by his memory being filled and jogged by all the pain he caused.

"I remember, I remember all of it." Swiftfoot said with regret in his voice as he fell to his knees.

"Yet you fail to remember why, he killed your family, murdered everything you loved, I'd say everything was justified." It said as it knelt down in front of him.

"What good is justice, when everything we've done, all our efforts were wasted?" Swiftfoot asked.

"That just means we're not done, and we never will be until Lord Skotadi is gone and he's paid for everything he's done." It said just as a bright light spawned behind him.

"Ah your friend is calling, the bacon haired one she's pretty you know." It mentioned as it stood up and reached a hand down to help Swiftfoot up.

"What are you doing?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Believe it or not but this darkness you find yourself in wasn't always dark, there is a light inside you, you just have to find it." It said before the light engulfed them both.

It was strange, his head was throbbing under pressure and his body was aching in pain all over. He could hear voices speaking faintly to each other as drums began to beat. The weird thing was his heart began beating with the drums and he could feel it thump for every beat, it was like feeling the bass blasting through a closed car. Singing followed not long after which lead the flowing of his breathing. It was hard to understand but when things began to clear his head slowly stopped throbbing and his body slowly faded from aching. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Sunset looking down at him smiling before reaching down and holding him in an embrace.

"There the incantation is complete, best we get him on his feet." Zecora said placing an empty bottle on a shelf.

Swiftfoot took as best of a look around as he could given his awkward position. He saw he was on the floor of Zecora's hut where a caldron sat in the middle of the room over a fire surrounded by shelves packed with books and bottles filled with all kinds of potions. He looked at Sunset who wasn't letting go and he could see Zecora hold a smile as she chuckled to herself.

"Umm Sunset I'm not much of a hugging person." Swiftfoot said. Sunset opened her eyes and a small blush began.

"Oh sorry umm." She said as she quickly let go of him.

"It's okay ugh where are we?" Swiftfoot asked as he slowly sat up.

"Oh after you fell unconscious I drove us to The Crystal Pub where Sombra was waiting." Sunset explained.

"Wait so you drove an unconscious body on a motorcycle, and you didn't think to go to a hospital?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Well my options were limited." Sunset said just as the door swung open and Sombra walked in.

"Ah Swiftfoot." Sombra said as Swiftfoot stood up and they shook hands. "How are you my brother?"

"I'm alright now, just a flesh wound." Swiftfoot said as he turned to Sunset.

"Though I may want some physical therapy after this." Swiftfoot smiled as she stood up.

"Well I'm glad you are well, come I shall take you to our client." Sombra said before walking out the door with the two of them not to far behind.

Once out the doors they were met with people running down the corridors with drums and lights in hand as they all danced to the beat of the music. Screams and shouts of joy echoed as the beating began to speed up with every step they took.

"Sombra what on earth's name is going on?" Swiftfoot asked as they reached the end of the corridor.

"Do you forget so easily my brother, it's Siku ya Ngoma." Sombra said as he motioned them to see the large hidden City of Pepponi in the sewers.

"Wow." Sunset complimented. To her it was like seeing something from Equestria with the lights hanging from the giant tree roots and floating lanterns lighting the rest that the lanterns below could not.

"Oh how could I forget, I had my first kiss at one of these." Swiftfoot mentioned as they began walking the streets of Pepponi.

"Really, wait you said The Cloaks don't know about this place, how did you find it?" Sunset asked in confusion.

"Oh that is simple child, during an assignment he fell down in the septic tank not too far from here, I found him and brought him to Zecora who healed him." Sombra explained gaining a scorn from Swiftfoot and a surprised look from Sunset.

"Uh eww, did you at least shower him before helping him?" Sunset chuckled.

"You're never gonna let that go now are you?" Swiftfoot questioned.

"Nope." Sunset laughed.

 _Meanwhile with The Mane 6:_

"So let's see here, we have Mathematics, and English homework." Twilight said as she sat down on Pinkie's bed.

"Well at least it's the easy stuff, Sunset and Swiftfoot will catch up no problem." Rainbow Dash stated and she sat next to Applejack competing in a video game.

"Speaking of which weren't they supposed to be back by now?" Applejack questioned.

"Well, maybe they hit a roadblock along the way." Pinke suggested as she flipped the page of her comic book titled 'The Jetson Racer'.

"Don't you think they would call by now if they did?" Fluttershy asked as she let Rarity comb her hair.

"Oh come now, I'm sure Sunset would call first if anything were to happen." Rarity stated as she softly stroked Fluttershy's hair with her comb.

"Still it is worrying they haven't called or even texted yet." Applejack mentioned as she looked down at her watch for a split second before refocusing on the game.

"And it's already almost eight o'clock." Applejack stated.

"I'm sure they're fine guys, Sunset can take care of herself and I'm sure Swiftfoot won't let anything happen to her." Rainbow said as she began mashing the button on her controller.

"Well, just to be safe I'm going to give Sunset a call." Twilight said as she got up and began walking out the bedroom door.

"Good idea." Everyone agreed in unison as she left the room and walked down to the kitchen.

Twilight opened the fridge as she pulled out her phone. In the middle of finding Sunset's contact info she reached in and pulled out an apple from the bottom drawer before finding the info and tapping the call icon. She put the phone up against her ear as she closed the fridge and walked over to the sink where she proceeded to wash her apple. While it was ringing she dried off the apple and took a bite out of it as she leaned herself against the kitchen counter.

"Hello." Sunset greeted as she picked up, the sound of drums could be heard in the background.

"Hey Sunset, it's me Twilight just checking in and seeing how you're doing." Twilight stated with a mouth full of apple before swallowing.

"Oh, I'm alright sorry for not checking in earlier, but in case you can't tell we most definitely made it!" Sunset yelled over the drums and people screaming and shouting.

"Sunset, what's going is there a … party going on?" Twilight whispered the P word as to not attract Pinkie into the conversation.

"Umm something like that, it's like some celebration going on or something like that." Sunset said.

"It's one of the many yearly holidays that they celebrate down here." Swiftfoot interjected.

"Oh hey Swiftfoot how are you?" Twilight greeted.

"Oh I'm alright, suffered a stab wound on the way but we got it patched up." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"A What!" Twilight quietly yelled nearly crushing the apple in her hand.

"Yeah long story short we got ambushed, we took care of them and don't worry I made sure Sunset wasn't harmed at all." Swiftfoot explained.

"Excuse me, but who was it that had to save your sorry butt today, oh that's right I did." Sunset interrupted.

"Oh bite me who brought the IEDs oh wait that was me." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Will both of you stop bickering like children, it makes my head ache." Sombra stated.

"Umm who's that?" Twilight asked.

"Oh that's Sombra, we're about to meet the client so we'll tell you the details in a bit but we gotta go for now." Sunset explained.

"Alright just be safe please, everyone is worried about you." Twilight explained.

"Don't worry Twi, we'll be as cautious as we can be." Sunset said.

"Alright, oh and we got your homework it's English and Math." Twilight mentioned.

"Oh thank goodness it's the easy stuff, alright gotta go we'll talk soon bye." Sunset said.

"Bye." Twilight said before ending the call.

Twilight looked down at her apple before taking another bite as she turned to look out the window. She looked up at the stars and swallowed what was in her mouth. She sighed as she looked down at her phone's lockscreen. It was the picture they had all taken together at the beach for last year's yearbook her eyes lingering on Sunset as her finger softly stroked her best friend's small face.

"Please be safe." Twilight sighed before returning to the other girls to bring good news.

 _Back in Pepponi:_

There was a small hut in the middle of the city where they stopped. Sombra went first inside and Sunset was about to follow him but Swiftfoot stopped her.

"What's up?" Sunset asked.

"Umm maybe you should wait here … just in case this goes south." Swiftfoot mentioned as he held out a collapsed knife to her.

"What makes you think this will go south?" Sunset asked as she took the knife.

"This place may look all happy and go lucky but there are still certain people to watch out for, no matter what world we're in." Swiftfoot mentioned. Sunset raised an eyebrow.

"Alright I see your point, I'll just … wait right out here." Sunset said as she leaned up against right of the door.

"I'll be right back." Swiftfoot said before walking in.

Sunset scoffed at him after he was gone, not even sitting there for a minute and she was bored. She just watched the people dancing, singing, and beating the drums. She felt tempted to join them, to enjoy herself and let loose. She could see a group of girls motioning her to join in the dance. She really wanted to but she had to stay and wait. Then she remembered Rainbow's words about having fun in the time she had left here. So in reluctance to what she said she would do she walked off and joined the dancing and the singing.

Meanwhile Swiftfoot sat down at a table inside the hut and waited for Sombra to bring in the client. He looked around the hut which now seemed smaller on the outside. A small round table with a big hole in the middle sat in front of him sat over a fire where food could be cooked and prepared. He stood up and looked to the shelves and looked at the many bottles of spices and medicines. One bottle soon caught his eye, it was labeled 'Black Dust' which Swiftfoot couldn't believe was even down. Black Dust was the drug Lord Skotadi used on his lackeys to give them the incredible strength they had, so why was it here? Quickly he took the bottle and stuff it in his coat just before Sombra walked in with Aria.

"Swiftfoot meet Aira, I found this Siren weeping in my sewers, go on child tell him what you know." Sombra said as he motioned them to sit.

"Well I was out with my sisters we were looking to find something to eat when these men dressed in black came out of the alley and they … they …" Aria couldn't finish due to the shame rising in her.

"They were kidnapping you … do you know why?" Swiftfoot asked.

"No not really, I overheard one of them saying how their Lord will be please, but nothing else before I ran and got away." Aria mentioned.

"Lord? … … … These men in black did they happen to have any like badges or tattoos?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Umm yeah one of them did actually it was a necklace with a pendant it looked like a star consolation, but it was nothing I recognized." Aria explained.

"Did it look like this?" Swiftfoot asked as he reached into pocket pulling out a drawing of the stars where the Winter Hexagon formed.

"Yes, it looked exactly like that." Aria stated. Swiftfoot looked to Sombra and he looked back in worry.

"What, what is it?" Aria asked as Swiftfoot turned to her.

"Well I have both good news and bad news, good news I know where your sisters are most likely, bad news they're in a place that is heavily guarded with no guarantees that I can even get in there and them out alive." Swiftfoot stated. He knew The Kruthecs were after magical objects but why kidnap three girl and more importantly how did he find them?

"What do you mean?" Aria questioned. "I thought you helped people in matters like these?"

"I can and I'm willing to help you but there's something you're not telling me, these people are only after one thing and that is magic so why would they waste their time on you and your sisters?" Swiftfoot retorted.

"I-I I can't say." Aria stated as she turned her head and crossed her arms.

Swiftfoot stared at her, conflict ran in his mind. Should he help this girl, why should he help this girl? The only thing they want is magic so why … oh. It dawned on him then and there why they went after these sisters. They had Magic too, but from what and where.

"You're not from here are you?" Swiftfoot questioned, causing Aria to shoot open her eyes and glare at him.

"How would you know, you don't even know me." Aria countered.

"I'm very good at reading people plus I know someone else like you." Swiftfoot said as he scratched the back of his head.

The Throbbing in his head returned as he thought this over. Now he knew he had to help this girl.

"Alright let's go." Swiftfoot said as he stood up.

"Wait what?" Aria questioned.

"Do you want to get your sisters back or not, one time offer right here?" Swiftfoot questioned.

"Yes." Aria said as she began to follow him.

"Alright, we'll leave after we resupply we made need to borrow a car or something my friend and I came here on a bike." Swiftfoot explained.

"Actually I just had some men bring in your bike brother, it should be with your friends just outside the exit." Sombra mentioned as he followed them out.

"Huh convenient, thanks." Swiftfoot said before going out the door.

As Swiftfoot left the room to go find Sunset he was outraged when he didn't see her there. He began running the corridors looking into every nook and cranny he ran past only to stop at the beats of drums and the jingling of bells. He knew what those sounds ment and he decided he needed to cool his anger off so he went to go snag a peek at the dancers before continuing in a rampage. However what he saw just spiked that anger tenfold. There was Sunset dressed in gypsy clothing and swaying her hips to the beating of the drums and the jingles of the bells on her hips. Swiftfoot wanted to quickly jump in there and pull her out but was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Dear brother, you seem tense go and watch for a moment and let the stress flow away." Sombra said as he began messaging Swiftfoot's shoulder.

"But she's-"

"Just looking to have some fun, go and let her, you both have been very tense, it is time to ease yourselves, ease you mind, ease your soul." Sombra interrupted before snapping his fingers making the drummers play a faster paced song.

He had a point though they needed to let the edge off and Swiftfoot had to admit, a little fun couldn't hurt. There was only one thing Swiftfoot had on his mind as he watched Sunset swing her hips and clap her fingers, happiness. He felt joy as he watched her smile with every move she made. Someone handed her a tambourine and she just as quickly took and began shaking it with the rhythm of the drums. Aria finally caught up to Swiftfoot and couldn't believe her eyes, there was Sunset Shimmer dancing among the people she had now called home. Fury and outrage filled her body as she was about to jump in there and end this only to find herself being stopped when Sombra stepped in her way.

"Remember child this is a time of peace, we do not want to disturb it." Sombra stated.

"But -."

"No Child save your anger for when you have left, after you have fully explained you situation." Sombra demanded before walking away from her.

The Music began to die down and the dancers walked away from the fire pits they were dancing around. Sunset was able to catch her breath as she walked off with many eyes goggling at her. She could feel them all staring at her, making her slightly uncomfortable as she walked through the crowd. She tried to ignore most of them and in doing so completely failed to see Swiftfoot walk up to her until she bumped into him. Looking up she could see a rage in his eyes, she chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head getting ready for him to yell at her. What she didn't expect was for him to simply sigh in relief as he put his coat over her before taking her hand and leading her away from the crowd.

"Wait that's it?" Sunset asked as she followed him through the dimly light corridors.

He was just silent the grip of his hand on hers soft and loose. He wanted to yell at her for just running off like that, but after relaxing for a moment like Sombra suggested he began to put himself in her shoes. With what limited time she had left here she may as well enjoy herself and who was he to stand in the way of that.

"Come on you should meet my client." Swiftfoot said.

No, Sunset was not about to let this slid. She let go of his hand and stood there watching him turn to her.

"No don't hold this in, I know you're angry please just, don't hide anything." Sunset said as she held her head down.

"Sunset I'm not angry, annoyed that you didn't do what I told you yeah but I'm not going to yell at you for something as silly as dancing, besides you're your own person I shouldn't have to tell you what you should do, I trust you." Swiftfoot explained standing in front of her.

Sunset didn't know what to say, was this actually Swiftfoot in front of her right now or did he seriously just let her get away with this? More importantly when did he start trusting her so well?

"Ahem, am I interrupting something?" Aria asked as she stood behind the two.

"Aria what are you doing here?" Sunset yelled as she stepped in front of Swiftfoot.

"Well hiya Shimmer long time no see, tell me how has the band been, or are they still a crippling mess?" Aria asked as she stepped forward.

"Umm gals." Swiftfoot tried to interject as people passing by began to take notice.

"A lot stronger now than before, how about you then life without your magic must be pretty rough?" Sunset bragged.

"Gals!" Swiftfoot said.

"Oh you mean after you destroyed the one thing we could use to harness said magic, yeah it has been rough and it's all Your FAULT!" Aria yelled.

"GIRLS!" Swiftfoot yelled gaining theirs and everyone else's attention.

"WHAT!?" Both girls yelled in unison.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private, you know before we ruin the celebration?" Swiftfoot suggested as the people around them passed around looks of confusion.

Looking around each other they blushed in the nervousness building up in them. Not wanting to ruin the celebration they opted to move this conversation somewhere more private. So they put this on pause and made their way to Zecora's hut where Sunset changed into her normal clothes making Swiftfoot stand outside until she was done. Making sure to remember to let him back in her and Aria began to continue this conversation.

"So mind telling me what you're doing here Siren?" Sunset questioned diverting her attention to Aria.

"Hold the phone, you two know each other?" Swiftfoot asked closing the door behind him.

"Yeah we competed in The Battle of The Bands a few years ago." Aria mentioned.

"Only because you were trying to destroy my friends and everyone else there." Sunset countered as she took a step towards Aria. It was at this point Swiftfoot decided to step back and let them hash it out.

"Details, details Sunset we needed their negative energy to survive do you know how hard it's been for us since then, with no way to feed, no way to even try and get back home?" Aria questioned taking a step towards Sunset.

"You were banished from Equestria for good reason Aria, I'm sure Adagio and Sonata know the full story they could tell you." Sunset mentioned. Just mentioning their names set off a red flag for Aria. Swiftfoot could tell she was trying everything in her power not to just lash out at Sunset.

"Oh Like you were any better, or did you forget about that time you almost sent every student into war?" Aria mentioned as she clenched her fists. Sunset took a step back regaining her posture.

"At least I can let go of my past and move on, which is something I can't say for you or your sisters, all you do is hold on to the pain and negative air never letting go of what drove you there in the first place." Sunset explained. Aria's anger was now turning to steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh and I bet that's so easy for you to say now isn't, let me ask you Sunset, have you really lost anything, anything that actually mattered to something you would give your life for?" Aria asked holding her hand to her heart.

Sunset was about to contradict her but found herself at a loss for words. What all has she really lost, in what ways can she compare to this predicament she found herself in?

"What does this have to do with anything, if you're talking about your crystals I'm sorry but you had it coming." Sunset said. Aria slammed her palm on her forehead.

"And because of that Sunset Shimmer, Adagio and Sonata are gone." Aria stated. Sunset's eyes widened in realization to her rival's predicament.

"Because of you Sunset, I have lost everything." Aria said lowering her hand revealing the tears she had been holding back.

"Aria … I … I didn't know, I'm sorry." Sunset said trying to break the ice. Aria's hand just clenched into a wet fist.

"Oh what does it matter to you, I'll get them back and after that I'll bring them here and together we'll live happily here away from you and everyone else who thinks about nothing but themselves!" Aria devoted as she fell to her knees sobbing. Sunset took a few steps closer to Aria and reached out her hand. Aria looked up at the hand with confusion.

"All I meant to do was take your powers away so you wouldn't cause havoc, I never meant for anything as bad as this to happen, so whatever you're about to do I want to help in any way I can." Sunset offered with a worried look in her eyes.

"You may be willing to forgive but I'm not like you." Aria stated looking away from her opponent's hand and face.

"No, but you can be better, heck in some ways you already might be." Sunset admitted with a smile, her hand still reaching out to Aria.

"You really mean that?" Aria asked as she looked to her foe.

"From the depths of my heart." Sunset stated as she held onto her heart with her other hand.

Swiftfoot watched as Aria smiled and soon rivals now became friends. Smiles were shared as stories were told on the way to the surface. Aria and Sunset talked about sharing her apartment in the meantime while Swiftfoot searched for the two sisters. All was great and peaceful up until they reached the bikes, for it was then when Swiftfoot realized he was missing a very specific object from earlier.

"Hang on, where's the staff?" Swiftfoot asked as he looked around the bike.

"Oh you mean this thing brother?" Sombra mentioned as he stabbed the stick in the ground when he threw it next to Swiftfoot.

"Yeah that thing, umm thanks for holding on to it." Swiftfoot said pulling the stick out of the ground.

"The Staff of Moses is a powerful tool my friend, do not let it fall into the wrong hands." Sombra warned before disappearing into the shadows.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Aria asked as she and Sunset hopped onto Sunset's bike.

"Well no not exactly, but I'll figure it out." Swiftfoot said as he harnessed the stick to his back.

"Well when you do maybe save it for later, it might be a one-time use kinda thing." Sunset warned as she revved her engine.

"Right, hey you guys go on ahead I gotta check on something real quick." Swiftfoot suggested anonymously.

"Sure just don't be too long we still got finals tomorrow and the rest of the week." Sunset said before taking off.

Swiftfoot just smiled as he examined his engine real quick. Then he heard some heavy footsteps coming from the alley. Quickly extending the blade hidden under his right sleeve he turned around grabbing the figure by the hood holding his blade against their neck. The figure smiled as he removed his hood revealing him to be none other than Badger standing before him.

"So the boy has many secrets now doesn't he, I'm not surprised you survived my son's poisoned blades." Badger said.

"You're then one who signed my death warrant for that, so what here to finish the job?" Swiftfoot asked still holding the blade to his neck.

"Actually no, I'm not the one who gave that order, my son took it upon himself to try and kill you, which is understandable given you broke his heart." Badger mentioned. Swiftfoot just stared at him in anger and disbelief.

"Besides you couldn't take me on by yourself even if you really wanted to." Badger proclaimed. Swiftfoot thought a moment, realizing his situation he really didn't want to do this, so he collapsed the blade and put his arms down.

"Then why are you here?" Swiftfoot asked.

"To give you a fair warning, I've lost control of the council and they've all voted for your head, only I and the Grandmaster voted against them, it's all on you now Swiftfoot find Lord Skotadi, and kill him only then will The Cloaks be resigned to this." Badger said before turning and walking away.

"Good luck dear boy." Badger said before disappearing behind the corner.

Swiftfoot just looked to his engine trying to decipher Badger's words. He never says anything without meaning and if what he said is true than the only people he can count on from now on are those at the school. Without a second thought he jumped onto his bike and rode off through the night sky finding himself yet again looking to the future and what it might hold.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Royal Invitation

It was a sunny afternoon at Canterlot High though a bit under the weather. Students were tired and recovering from the previous week's Finals after spending the past week pulling all-nighters and gathering study groups just to get a passing grade. The only people that seemed energetic were to no surprise Pinkie Pie and Twilight.

"Oh come on guys it wasn't that bad." Twilight stated as they all sat together at the footsteps to the front door of the school.

"Easy for you to say egghead, my brain is practically fried." Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Twilight we had to undergo four hours of English, six hours of both science and math, and about twelve hours physical education TWELVE!" Sunset complained barely able to catch her breath.

"And yesterday we had six hours of electives." Rarity added.

"Awe that was the fun bit, at least it's over and the weekend is here." Applejack mentioned.

"YAY PARTIES ALL NIGHT LONG!" Pinkie screamed in joy as she began bouncing all over the place.

"I don't know about parties Pinkie, some of us still have work over the weekend." Fluttershy said as she brushed Angel Bunny gently.

"Oh right I almost forgot." Pinkie said as she calmed her bouncing.

They all shared a laughed for what would seem like forever. Swiftfoot couldn't help but smile from afar. He envied what they all had and wished he would have it one day as well, but for now he would settle for what he had which was his dog Jackal and his job to protect these girls and to hunt down The Kruthecs. He was about to make his way over to them and share in the chit chat but he stopped when he heard a faint humming sound coming from the statue in front of the school. Curious he walked over to it leaned his ear closer just to confirm that the statue was indeed making the noise, though it sounded like it was coming from the side facing the school. He walked around to see the side was also giving off a flickering glow and was warping like ripples in a lake. Not wanting to take any chances he ran to the group behind him to warn them.

"Guys!" He yelled but was too late.

Behind him coming from the portal were men in golden armor forming two lines in front of the portal carrying an ensemble of instruments.

"Umm, is there some kind of special event or something?" Applejack asked looking to Sunset.

"I-I I don't know." Sunset stammered with the most worried look she had ever given.

When the flag carriers came out last a boy with a striking resemblance to Flash Sentry came out holding a scroll in his arms. They walked to the front of the lines where they stopped and Flash pulled out the scroll.

"Greetings from the Realm of Equestria may we present to you her majesty Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia." Flash yelled just before those named came through the portal.

What was stunning was not there dresses that were designed to match their element but the fact that they retained their wings and horns when they crossed through. All Swiftfoot could do at this point was stand there in confusion as he watched the event unfold. Sunset quickly dropped to a bow without thinking as all of her friends looked at her with confusion before doing the same.

"Sunset Shimmer for you valiant efforts against The Sirens, stopping the incursion of two worlds, and destroying the Memory Stone you are being personally invited to The Grand Galloping Gala and you may take whoever you wish to come with you." Princess Twilight said.

"And as a bonus you may stay for as long as you wish." Princess Celestia added.

"I-I don't know what to say." Sunset admitted. Princess Twilight just held her hand out to her as she smiled. Sunset smiled as she took her hand and stood before them.

"You needn't say anything, if you need time to think we understand." Princess Celestia stated before handing her a royal envelope.

"Thank you, you'll have my answer by the end of the day I promise." Sunset said with a smile trying very hard to hold back her tears of joy.

"Then I shall be off, Twilight." Princess Celestia stated.

"Yes Princess/Principle Celestia." Both Twilights answered in unison as the one bowing stood up. They both looked at each other before sharing a smile and a light hearted chuckle.

"I trust that 'Princess' Twilight will behave herself in her stay of the day." Princess Celestia stated with a smile before quietly laughing herself.

"Oh yes Princess you count on me!" Princess Twilight said before bowing.

They all waved goodbye as the soldiers walked back into the portal after their Princess. Swiftfoot was now even more confused than before as he began fiddling with his hands trying to process what just happened. As the last soldier went through the portal and the warping stopped, Princess Twilight was engulfed in a faint pink glow where her dress was replaced with school clothes and her wings and horn disappeared. Magic? Oh definitely.

"So what brings you here other than the whole invitation thing?" Sunset asked the Princess.

"Well to be honest I'm actually here to see Flash, but not in a good way." The Princess sighed as she lowered her head.

Sunset just smiled and placed her hands on Princess Twilight's shoulder.

"I know you don't really want to do this, and no one is forcing you." Sunset mentioned.

"I know Sunset, but as a Princess my responsibility is to my kingdom and now my school, it would be easier for both of us if we just stopped." Twilight said before softly holding Sunset's hand.

"If it's truly what you need then I won't stop you the girls and I will talk this over, umm Swiftfoot." Sunset called out to the confused boy.

"Uh Yeah?" He asked as he finally walked over.

"Would you mind going with the Princess, since you and Flash are friends…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"To help ease along whatever is going on here got it." Swiftfoot said with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Thank you, come meet us in the band room when you're done." Sunset mentioned with a smile before walking away with the rest of the group, leaving Swiftfoot with The Princess.

"So umm right this way, your highness." Swiftfoot said awkwardly as he turned away from the school.

"I know where he is." Princess Twilight said as she walked beside Swiftfoot.

"Well, I just figured since I'm the escort I should lead the way, I've never dealt with royalty before." Swiftfoot said.

"Hmm how about this, don't think of me as royalty, why not as a friend?" Twilight suggested holding her hands behind her back as they walked.

"I guess I could get behind that, but I'm still calling you Princess." Swiftfoot teased as Twilight rolled her eyes.

Down the sidewalk that led behind the school there was a path to a garden inside the forest. In that garden there was a gazebo installed to serve as a resting place for the gardeners. Flash often found himself just sitting there with his guitar strumming along to a sad and somber tune. He knew the day would come for him to accept that he was alone now. He didn't like it, but he knew it was true deep down. Swiftfoot motioned for Twilight to stay behind as he walked up and sat down next to Flash.

"Hey buddy, what's on your mind?" Swiftfoot asked. Flash sighed as he set down his guitar.

"Did you hear the trumpets and drums earlier?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, actually I saw the whole thing, Sunset just got invited to some grand gala or something like that." Swiftfoot said.

"Was she there… the other Twilight?" Flash asked. Swiftfoot nodded as he motioned for Twilight to walk up.

"I'm here Flash." Twilight said as she sat on the other side of him.

There was a quiet breeze filling the void as they looked at each other. Swiftfoot decided to give them some space as he sat on the other side of the gazebo. He could feel the tension they shared like Romeo and Juliet being pulled away from each other when neither wanted to leave each other's side. They cried as they rested on each other foreheads, there was pain and torment in their lives, but the responsibilities they each began to have just seemed to keep throwing them apart.

"I'm sorry." She said as the pain she had built up in her chest only seemed to grow larger.

"Me too." He said, releasing his pain into the air but holding onto just a little as a reminder of what they had together.

Flash and Twilight stood up and for one last time they held each other in an embrace that was as painful as it was comforting.

"Goodbye." Flash said before leaving.

"Goodbye." Twilight said as she watched him leave.

When Flash was gone Twilight fell to her knees and began sobbing her eyes out. Swiftfoot sighed as he stood up and knelt down next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know having a responsibility blows, especially one that pulls you away from everyone, sometimes it feels like whenever we try to keep what we have becomes meaningless and we're taken away from it anyways." Swiftfoot said. Princess Twilight wiped her eyes before looking at him as he stood up and offered his hand.

"Sometimes we have to give away what we have to make way for new things to come, we might not always like it, but we just have to make do." Swiftfoot said with a smile.

The Princess smiled as she took his hand. What Swiftfoot didn't expect was for her to throw herself at him and pull him into a soft warm hug.

"I'm sorry but could we just stand here like this for a while, I just need a minute." Twilight asked as she held onto him.

He was hesitant but he didn't want to just outright deny her, she was a friend of Sunset's after all. So he eventually gently wrapped his arms around her in a calming embrace as she dug her head into his chest.

"Sure Princess, take however long you need." He said trying to sooth her pain by gently brushing his hand through her hair, which was surprisingly soft.

They stood there for what seemed like five minutes before letting go of each other and walking away from the gazebo. Together they walked in solemn silence to the school, but The Princess was not wanting of the silence.

"So how long have you known Sunset and the others?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Oh roughly about a few months or so, we umm stared in a play together which was fun." Swiftfoot mentioned. He didn't know if she knew about him or not and he didn't want to bring up anything involving The Kruthecs, The Cloaks, or his probation.

"And how long have you been on Probation?" The Princess asked. BAM there was the kicker that made him blush and fill him with anxiety.

"Uhh Probation what probation, I know nothing about a probation." Swiftfoot chuckled scratching the back of his sweaty head. Princess Twilight just sighed with a smile.

"Oh Swiftfoot Feather I've heard a lot about you from my student Sunset Shimmer." She mentioned as she nudged him with her elbow gently.

"Uh-oh you have, well I guess there's no point in hiding it then, yeah I've been on probation for almost a year now, I actually have a court date here in two months, and won't that be fun." Swiftfoot stated sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Princess Twilight said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know?" Swiftfoot asked turning to her.

"I have a feeling you won't be alone in this endeavor." She smiled.

Meanwhile:

"So what's a Grand Galloping Gala?" Applejack asked as she closed the doors to the band room.

"It's like this formal gathering of Rich Politicians filled with dancing and food and only certain people are invited to it." Sunset explained as she sat down on top of the Piano.

"So like a Cabinet Meeting being held for a promotional ceremony?" Twilight asked sitting at the Piano.

"Something like that only it's more about the ceremony than the politics." Sunset answered.

"Okay well that's a plus." Rainbow said sitting next to Pinkie Pie at her drum set.

"That may be Rainbow Dash but how many of us can actually attend, I'm sure there's a limit somewhere?" Rarity questioned sitting on the steps of the small stage.

"Honestly I think the only limit here is the fact that once over there'll be two of you, it would be hard to keep track of each of you let alone Pinkie Pie … … … no offense." Sunset mentioned scratching the back of her head.

"None taken, I'm not able to go anyways, I promised The Cakes I'd babysit the twins this weekend." Pinkie explained toying with her drums.

"And I can't go because I'm taking extra volounteer hours at The Shelter." Fluttershy mentioned sitting next to Rarity.

"I guess that means most of us won't be able to go due to commitments, which reminds me, Big Mac and I were making a delivery to our cousin this weekend." Applejack mentioned.

"Well I'm not doing anything this weekend." Twilight mentioned.

"Neither am I!" Rainbow energetically inclined.

"I suppose a smooth relaxing weekend should do me some good." Rarity said.

"Which just leaves the Elephant in the room." Rainbow Dash mentioned as she stood up and walked in front of Sunset.

"What about Swiftfoot?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, he's not exactly allowed to leave Canterlot." Sunset mentioned.

"While that may be true Sunset, technically his probation never mentions other dimensions." Twilight suggested.

"Even if that wasn't the case what on earth would he wear?" Rarity mentioned as she stood up and joined Rainbow.

"We're back!" Swiftfoot called out as he entered the room with Princess Twilight.

Without a second of hesitation Sunset quickly rushed to her friend's side.

"Did it go well?" Sunset asked holding the Princess' hand.

"Yeah, he took it well enough I guess." Princess Twilight answered with a vain look in her, unsure if she herself would be fine.

"Have you all decided whose coming?" Princess Twilight questioned as she motioned to sit down with Sunset.

"I do believe that most of us can't go due to commitments previously made." Rarity sated.

"Yup so it looks like it's just me, Rare, and Twilight coming." Rainbow Dash said.

"What about you Swiftfoot, do you want to go?" Fluttershy asked.

"Me why would I want to go, it's just a dance isn't it?" Swiftfoot asked.

Those that were staying gasped in disappointment and those that were going had simply slapped their own foreheads leaving Sunset and Princess Twilight in confusion.

"Besides I'm not really allowed to leave Canterlot City." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Swiftfoot dear may we have a word in private." Rarity demanded as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the band room.

"Ow hey what gives?" Swiftfoot questioned as Rarity closed the door behind her.

"What gives is that you were being invited to high society event by a princess and you just turned it down like that, ugh the manners of a man are clearly lacking in you." Rarity commented letting go of his ear.

"Well I'm sorry I'm being held done by The Law at this moment. Besides someone has to help Aria find her sisters and watch over Jackal." Swiftfoot countered.

"Oh dear lord do you ever stop?" Rarity questioned in a fit of rage.

"What do you mean stop, I can't stop because if I do stop that's more time I wasted and more time Skotadi gets ahead." Swiftfoot said.

"I am fully aware of that, but you said so yourself you wanted out of that so what harm would a small weekend of fun do?" Rarity asked.

"Last time the seven of you nearly got kidnapped, and now with the group splitting in half wouldn't it make sense for me to stay and keep an eye on those not going?" Swiftfoot conjectured.

"Fair point, but it is my understanding that Equestria is just as dangerous, see you can always find us if The Kruthecs were to attack, but if any of us were actually harmed in any way, in another world, well who do you think will be held responsible at this point?" Rarity pointed out.

Well this was unlike her at all, Rarity wasn't one for blackmail … … … was she? Swiftfoot just took a deep breath holding up his finger at her before slowly clenching his fist releasing his air and calming himself down.

"Fine I'll go, but don't come crying to me if something bad happens while I'm gone." He stated.

"Oh don't worry dear we can look out for ourselves." Rarity said as they entered the band room.

Those that were staying already had left through the back door to go take care of their plans for the weekend. Sunset was there with Twilight and Rainbow Dash explaining the differences between the worlds and the effects of the portal with the help from Princess Twilight. Smiles were on as they watched Rarity and Swiftfoot walk in and sit down on the small stage.

"Ah Swiftfoot have you made a decision?" Princess Twilight asked.

"Yeah I'm going, only because someone insisted I needed the break." Swiftfoot said turning to Rarity with a scowl.

"Oh trust me darling this will be worth it." Rarity said.

"So shall we be on our way then?" Sunset asked.

"Finally, gosh at first I thought you were going to quiz us!" Rainbow stated as they all stood up and made their way to the front of the school.

On the way over there Swftfoot couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched from behind. When they left the schools front door he turned around just to be sure and scanned behind them. When he saw nothing he wasn't left at ease and Sunset could sense his tension rising as she turned to him.

"Everything alright Swiftfoot?" Sunset asked.

"Umm yeah, let's just umm let's go." Swiftfoot said as he turned back around and walked past Sunset.

Sunset looked back to see if anything was there but felt relieved when there was nothing. Sighing in relief she walked over to the portal under the statue.

"Alright so it might feel weird at first but don't let that discourage you, once over there we'll walk you through everything." Sunset said as The Princess walked through it.

"Awesome!" Rainbow yelled as she ran right through it at full speed.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Rarity yelled as she ran after the speedster.

"After you." Sunset said looking to Swiftfoot.

Swiftfoot took one step towards the portal before retracting and turning his back. All of a sudden he felt unsure of himself and began thinking deeply about what might happen. Sunset sighed as she walked to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey don't get cold feet on me now." Sunset joked with a smile.

"Cold feet, who said anything about cold feet, my feet aren't cold what about your feet how are they doing!?" Swiftfoot paniced.

"Swiftfoot it's okay, sure your body will be different but it'll still be you." Sunset said making him turn to her.

"Yeah but what if I'm not like you guys what if I end up being a fish man or something else?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Look whatever you end up being we'll work with it, and if you don't like it then you can come back here and you won't ever have to come again." Sunset reassured him.

"Alright let's go." Swiftfoot said as he rubbed his hands together before diving head first into the portal.

They felt their surroundings mix and mingle around them. It was strange to Swiftfoot, to him it like an acceleration being pulsed into his body as he felt it being morphed and molded. He was excited and thrilled it was almost like he was flying. Sunset smiled as he watched his enjoy himself, though she knew the ride wouldn't last much longer.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" She heard Swiftfoot called out just before they met the other side of the portal.

"Whoa, LET"S GO AGAIN!" Swiftfoot yelled as he stood up only to fall down.

"Swiftfoot is that you?" He heard Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm me GAH!" Swiftfoot said as he turned around to see the Pegasus in front of him.

"ME? What about you?" Swiftfoot asked pointing out a small talon to her.

They both looked down each other's new bodies to examine their wings, flanks, and all the around. It was clear to Rainbow Dash that she was indeed a Pegasus now, as for Swiftfoot he couldn't decide if he was a Griffin or a Hippogriff. He had a feathery front but halfway down his torso they began to get smaller and replaced with fur.

"Does anybody have a mirror?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Oh there's one right behind you darling." Rarity stated as she trotted up to the two of them.

"Well someone might want to take magic lessons." Swiftfoot teased taking note of Rarity's new horn above her head.

"What does he mean by that?" Twilight asked as she followed the three of them to the mirror.

They all gasped at the sight of their new forms, each in their own special way. Rarity was confused by the lack of clothes they each had, she felt rather naked until she felt around her neck and grazed her hoof across the soft and sturdy fur she now had. Rainbow was eyeing her wings like she had just gotten the new Daring Do book, she couldn't wait to try them out. Twilight was studying her new form with great care, she loved how her glasses came with the form and her mane was back in her trademark pony tail, she had everything else the Princess had she was only missing the wings. Swiftfoot on the other hand was awestruck and couldn't decide what he felt about his form he knew for a fact he would be different, he came from a different breed of people so he knew that must have had something to do with this. The dark brown head with a golden beak, and an even darker brown hind quarters, it was all rather perplexing to him, it reminded him of how much darkness fueled his soul. Everyone next to him could see the conflict within his eyes, they all smiled as they rested their hooves on his shoulder, even though they did not know him all that well they wanted to support him as best they could. Swiftfoot smiled as he rested his talons on their hooves.

"Thanks guys." He said to them as they all let go and turned around to find the nearest door.

"Well we'd better get ready tonight's a big night." Swiftfoot stated just as they door opened and The Princess entered with Sunset and what appeared to be this world's counterparts of Rarity, Rainbow, and another mare that they did not recognize. This one was rather Lavender in fur with dark purple mane and a cyan streak going down her mane.

"Greetings ponies, I hope you have adjusted to your new forms well." The Princess started.

"Well I gotta say the mixture of feathers and fur isn't helping much but I'll live." Swiftfoot said. Everyone shared a giggle.

"I'm sorry Swiftfoot, had I known you what you would be I would have sent for someone like that to help you adjust quickly, but given the time constraints there was only so much I could do." The Princess stated.

"Not to worry your highness, I've always been to adapt on my own and this shall be no different." Swiftfoot said puffing out his chest. Sunset chuckled to herself rolling her eyes in humor.

"I'm sure it won't, now as for the other three I have called for this world's version of yourselves to help you see what our way of life is like, should any questions arise they will answer as best they can." The Princess explained as she moved her attention to the other mares.

"So you're me?" Both Rainbow Dashes said to each other.

"I must admit I thought you'd be a bit taller." Rarity said to Mare Rarity.

"I thought the same, I never anticipated us to be perfect mirrors of ourselves." Mare Rarity replied.

"So I'm to study with you then right?" Twilight asked.

"Why of course, though this is surprising." Princess Twilight commented.

"What's that?" the other mare asked.

"Well Starlight, I knew this Twilight and I would be similar just like everyone else, but I never suspected she would be without wings." Princess Twilight stated.

"Oh right." Twilight said.

"Oh don't worry it shouldn't make you any less special Sci-Twi." Sunset stated.

"Sci-Twi?" Swiftfoot asked joining the conversation.

"Oh it's just a nickname, you know so we can tell them apart from each other." Sunset explained.

"That's not a bad idea actually." Starlight stated.

"Well what should we call each other?" Rarity asked.

"Oh I'll just myself Mare Rarity, given my title amongst my business." Mare Rarity said.

"Business?" Rarity asked.

"Why yes darling, I own various boutiques all over Equestria, some of my clients and coworkers have given me such a title due to my generosity."

"Alright so what about us?" Rainbow asked.

"Hmm, why not you be Dashie and I'll Crashie?" The other suggested.

"Wait why Crashie?" Dashie asked.

"Eh, everyone on The Wonderbolt team already calls me Rainbow Crash, I've grown used to it." Crashie said.

"Alright now that, we've all been introduced I suggest we get some sleep tomorrow is a big day for all of us. You rooms have already been made ready for each of you in the castle and Starlight here will show you to them." Princess Twilight stated before leaving the room.

"Goodnight everypony." Mare rarity said as she left the room with Crashie not too far behind.

"Well this should be fun." Dashie said.

"Yeah in a new world and first thing we get to do is sleep." Swiftfoot said before yawning.

After being shown around the castle and to their respective rooms most of the members in crew were excited, all but Swiftfoot who found himself staring at himself in the reflection of a mirror. He looked up above his head where feathers were styled to look like messy hair. He didn't mind that, what had his attention more than anything were his own eyes. He stared into the dark of them looking to see if they were different but was saddened when he saw none. Sighing deeply he just turned to his bed and slumped into it as best as he could, given his wings kept getting in the way he found it quite difficult. When he finally got his wings to cooperate and was able to relax enough, he was about to shut the light off when he heard a knock on his door. Taking a deep breath of annoyance he got out of bed and walked up to the door to find Sunset standing there just outside.

"Hi, may I come in?" She asked.

Swiftfoot just released the air he held inside and motioned her to come in.

"If the girls asked you to check up on me you can tell them I'm doing fine, the physical therapy is doing wonders on my shoulders and back." Swiftfoot stated jokingly.

"Funny, actually I came to check on how you are emotionally." Sunset mentioned as she sat down on his bed.

"Why would I be troubled emotionally, I'm a Hippogriff now why shouldn't I be happy?" Swiftfoot joked.

"There you go again, don't think I didn't notice this humor before." Sunset said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Swiftfoot replied.

"The jokes, the humor, you only do this sort of thing when you're trying to avoid something, so what is it?" Sunset asked.

Swiftfoot just stood there before pulling up a chair and setting his rump on it. How did she know him so well? No when did she know him so well? He wanted to tell her, but what would be the point?

"It's just, I thought that in coming here I could be something different, someone different, but even time I look at myself I can't see anything other than my past, I thought maybe here I could move on from that or at the very least let it go for a while, but it's all still there, all the nightmares all the pain, does it ever go away?" He asked looking down to the floor in regret.

"Hey, look at me." She said as she rested a hoof on his shoulder. He looked up and looked eye contact.

"Your past is not today, what's happened, happened, sure it's there and you'll find yourself looking back more often than not, but if you really want to let it go, to move on from it, then you have to look at yourself and be prepared to forgive." Sunset said as she motioned him to the mirror.

"I'm not sure that I understand." Swiftfoot said as Sunset let go.

"Take it from someone who's gone through what you're going through, it's not easy moving on, but if you don't you'll find yourself lost forever." Sunset said as she stood up and trotted to the door.

"Oh and Swiftfoot, I'm really glad you're here." She said to him before leaving.

Swiftfoot just sighed again as he sat there alone. He didn't know why but he felt somewhat uplifted after talking to Sunset. But he lingered in his mind as to what she meant. He feared this would haunt him for a while. Forgivness, how could he forgive what he has done, how could he just move on from that? These are questions he would have to answer later. Tomorrow was a new day and a new day means, new chances.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Dancing Fire

Awe the morning sunrise, glad to see that it was the same no matter where you went. With the roosters giving their morning call and the birds singing along it made what happened yesterday feel like a dream. Though and behold as Swiftfoot raised what he thought was his hand turned out to be a new set of talons instead. He laughed cheerily as he remembered the conversation he had last night with Sunset. He was about to get out of bed when he slipped and fell having lost balance with his new form. He tried get back up only fail yet again and decided this was the best he was going to get so he just used his hind legs to skid himself across the crystal floors in hopes he would find the front door. Of course that sliding didn't last before running into a very familiar someone.

"Gah!" Twilight yelped as she turned around to find Swiftfoot sliding across the floor.

"Sorry Twilight, I'm still getting used to the new form." Swiftfoot said before continuing on his merry way.

"Oh good so it's wasn't just me." Twilight said adjusting her glasses with her hoof before following him.

"Really, you seem to be trotting around like a champ." Swiftfoot commented, still sliding across the floor.

"Hmm, well Sunset told me it's just like crawling around on all fours … have you tried that?" Twilight asked stopping Swiftfoot in his slide.

He looked up at her and rubbed the bottom of his chin thinking to himself. He hasn't crawled on all fours since he was five. So clenching his talons getting in a push up positions he slowly raised himself into a standing position that was normal to everypony. He slowly took his first step unclenching his talons resting it easy on the floor allowing himself to relax as he remember what it felt like to play around as a kid.

"See it's easier then you thought isn't it?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I have to be honest though, this is … this is rather uplifting makes me feel like a little kid again." Swiftfoot chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked readjusting her glasses.

"Oh nothing I guess, it's just I haven't felt this relaxed since … … … anyways I should probably get going, the rainbow twins were going to teach me how to fly." Swiftfoot said before galloping off, only to slip and slide out the door of the hallway where a cartoonishly loud thud could be heard.

"This is still going to take some getting used to, also I found the broom closet!" Swiftfoot yelled from inside the broom closet. Twilight rolled her eyes as she trotted over to him.

After finally finding his way out of the castle Swiftfoot trotted his way around the town of what he was told was called Ponyville. The townsfolk greeted him with smiles and waves from afar and he couldn't help but smile and wave back. That was until he heard a familiar voice yell "INCOMING!" creating a giant dust not a second after. As the dust cleared he saw both Rainbow Dashes smiling in the same postion.

"Morning Swiftfoot, how's your day?" They said at the exact same time matching the exact same movements.

"Umm, it just got ten times weirder." Swiftfoot said. Having the exact same looks and voice didn't help at all either now he couldn't tell who was who.

"So are you ready to fly?" they both asked.

"Only if you two stop the mimic game and help me decipher who's who." Swiftfoot stated.

"We'll tell you on the way." They both said as they slowly started flapping their wings.

"Okay, how do I do that?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Here think of you moving your shoulder just before moving your arms." The Dash on the left said.

"And then when you've got that slowly move them up and down till you have a small gust of wind." The Dash on the right stated.

"Okay." Swiftfoot said before closing his eyes.

He began to focus on his human form looking for his shoulders. Once he felt his muscles above his ribs begin to move he reached further but couldn't feel anything. It was like relearning his entire biology and he didn't even know his basic biology. He release a sigh in defeat as he opened his eyes.

"Guys I don't think this is going to work." Swiftfoot said sighing in defeat.

"FIRE!" They both yelled.

"Wait what?" Swiftfoot asked before noticing the giant catapult he was now standing on.

"Hippogriff express mail COMING UP!" Pinkie Pie yelled before pulling the lever.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Swiftfoot yelled as he was launched into the sky.

He kept spiraling as he tried to regain balance. His mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour as he kept losing that focus. All he could see around him was the spinning environment of both buildings and trees and the occasional castle. The only thing he could see getting closer and closer was the ground below him and that's when he decided he needed to switch gears, forget about relaxing for a bit and go with the flow.

"LET'S GO!" He yelled and low and behold his wings opened up just above the ground allowing him to throw a gust of wind against the ground sending flying forward at incredible speeds.

Weaving through the ponies like an obstacle course he entered fight or flight mode doing a barrel roll over a group of ponies. Through it all he felt like he was Tony Stark flying for the first time as he angled his beak up causing himself to slowly ascend where he had to continuously flap his wings in order to gain altitude. Once he felt he was high enough soaring just above the clouds he allowed himself to relax and just glide for a bit. Up there he could smell the fresh air, he felt even more at ease, he felt at peace, and for whatever reason the word Home lingered in his head. He looked down to the peaceful town where ponies from all over were going about their day without a care in the world. Could this really be his home, could he really just abandon everything and make this place his own? It felt like a fairy tale but yet he just found himself thinking and thinking about it, almost like he really did want this.

"See isn't this Awesome!" one of the Rainbow Dashes said.

"Totally two hundrend percent cooler, right?" The other asked.

"Yeah, yeah this is awesome, now which one of you is which?" Swiftfoot asked looking between the two of them back and fourth.

"Oh I'm Dashie." The one on his right said.

"And I'm Crashie." The one on his left stated.

"Okay now that we have that established, where too?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Oh Sunset said she wanted you to meet her at the Station, should be just outside of town towards Sweet Apple Acres." Crashie explained before flying off.

"Good Luck." Dashie yelled before following her counterpart.

"Okay?" Swiftfoot questioned to himself before looking for what he assumed was a giant farm.

To his surprise there was a giant farm and just down the road towards the town was a train station. He swooped down allowing himself the time to glide safely to the ground as he landed on the boarding dock for the train. There was no train in sight but the gathering of ponies was rather high. Then again there was a special event happening tonight. Swiftfoot tried to look around for Sunset but he couldn't see anything in this crowd. Then out of nowhere a pair of hooves blocked his eyes putting a smile on the Hippogriff's face.

"Guess who." A very familiar voice said.

"Hmm going by how you snuck up on me, I'm guessing it's you Sunset." Swiftfoot said earning a giggle from the mare.

"Yup, and with two tickets to Canterlot." Sunset said releasing her hooves from his eyes holding out the tickets with her levitation magic.

"Whoa, so that's magic." Swiftfoot stated eyeing the cyan glow emitting from the tickets.

"Well a very basic level of it, but yes magic, here I can do all sorts of magical feats, teleportation, transmutation, and even shoot magical blasts in case of danger." Sunset explained as the train slowly arrived.

"So might I ask why we're going to Canterlot before everyone else?" Swiftfoot asked as he followed her onto the train.

"Oh don't worry, Starlight has already assured me she'd make sure everything is ready by the time we get there, besides there's somepony I need to see again." Sunset said with a smile as they sat down next to a window.

The train ride itself was rather smooth going up the mountains. Swiftfoot was having a blast sharing stories with Sunset about her adventures. All the way from besting the Sirens to a theme park dealing with a social media star.

"So wait let me get this straight, there was a theme park called Equestria Land and you and Twilight got ripped off by The Flim Flam Brothers for two whole hours." Swiftfoot couldn't help but laugh all the way.

"Hey I'm not one to simply lose when I start something okay." Sunset chuckled with him.

"That's as clear as day, so what happened after that?" Swiftfoot asked reeling in his laughter.

"Oh Applejack found out that Vineate Valincia was using her phone to make our friends disappear she tried confronting her, but it didn't end so well." Sunset mentioned.

"Oh ouch wait let me guess, Vineate found a way to fool everyone making Applejack look like a fool causing her to burst at Rarity." Swiftfoot gambled.

"Uh yeah, something like that in the end they made up we got rid of the magic in her phone and the parade still went on." Sunset finished just as the train stopped.

"Well we're here, come on." Sunset said as she beckoned him to follow her out of the train.

The Kingdom of Canterlot, to be honest it wasn't that much different from Canterlot City's town square. Well relatively speaking anyways, the few differences were that it stood on the side of a mountain and had a huge castle standing just above the city, also instead of people running around there were ponies. Sunset led Swiftfoot all over the place, from the restaurants to the libraries and all the way back to the fountain in the center of the town where she stopped. Swiftfoot looked to see if she was okay but her facial expression told him otherwise as a small tear slowly ran down her cheek. When he looked to the direction she was staring at he saw a tall standing Mare standing in a group of other mares and stallions holding a conversation. The Mare in question had a rather striking resemblance to Sunset in terms of color but her mane was styled back in a curly like state instead of wavy and her eyes were that of a scarlet ruby instead of an ocean cyan.

Swiftfoot questioned why Sunsest hesitated in front of this mare, then as the mare turned around and gave the same look of surprise it hit him. This mare wasn't just any mare, this was Sunset's mother and both were just frozen there. Swiftfoot sighed as he stood next to Sunset but smiled all the way as he placed a talon softly on her shoulder.

"The only way you can move on is if you're prepared to forgive." Swiftfoot said smiling at her as she turned to him.

"So you do listen." She said with a smile before turning back to the other mare and slowly trotted her way over to her.

"Sunset is that really you, after all this time?" Sunset's mother asked.

"Yes mother, I'm here and ... I'm sorry." Sunset said as a frown form on her face.

Sunset's Mother couldn't hold back the emotions but she smiled as she wrapped a hoof around her daughter. Swiftfoot smiled as he witnessed this tender moment, he allowed himself to breathe calmly again which is something he found himself doing quite often here.

"Oh Sunset my only Sunshine you will never have to apologize to me, I'm just sorry I wasn't there to help, you must have felt so lonely over there." Her mother stated as they broke the embrace.

"Don't worry mother, I've learned a lot since then and I wasn't alone." She said looking over to Swiftfoot.

"Oh a Hippogriff, oh my apologies allow me to introduce myself I am Sunrise Solar." Sunrise greeted as she extended a hoof to Swiftfoot.

"A pleasure I'm Swiftfoot Feather." Swiftfoot replied as he shook her hoof with his talon.

"Oh so formal are you always a gentleman?" Sunrise asked.

"MOM!" Sunset complained earning a giggle from her mother.

"To answer your question no not all the time, there are moments when I have to drop the formalities so to say." Swiftfoot said wiggling his eyebrow.

"Ah I see so it's a first impressions sort, I understand, oh come, come I have something to gift my little sunshine." Sunrise said as she walked them through various crowds into the residential area of Canterlot.

The houses looked expensive let alone the brick walk ways and marble roads. All Swiftfoot could do was think about his apartment and how much that alone cost, which reminded him he was due for a part time job. When they stopped they found themselves as close to the castle as they could get standing in front of an observatory of sorts. Sunset's eye shot up and began glistening with joy as she laid eyes on the building. With the sun setting in the distance and the moon slowly rising Swiftfoot could help but notice a different shade of blue in her eyes as she slowly made her way to the front door.

"Is this, it can't be!" Sunset said.

"It is Sunset, I remember when you were a little filly eyeballing that telescope every night you'd come here and ask the owner to show you the stars, after a little chat with Celestia and the previous owner they decided it should go to you, when you come back." Sunrise offered. Sunset took a step back as if she took a moment to think about this.

"Oh really, I … I don't know what to say." Sunset said.

"It's alright my Sunshine, if you need time to think on this take all the time you need, just know that I'm here for you when you need me." Sunrise said as she embraced her daughter again.

"Thank you mother." Sunset said as she embraced her mother.

"Oh my dearest Sunshine, look at how you've grown." Sunrise said as they touched horns before she trotted over to Swiftfoot.

"You do good to keep an eye on her, she'll surprise you in many ways." Sunrise said before trotting off. Earning an eye roll from Sunset

"Well, so it looks like they're all ready for you already." Swiftfoot said turning to the mare in question.

"Yeah it seems so, Princess Twilight even spoke to me earlier about getting a position at her school already." Sunset said as the smile ran away from her face. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but the chance never came as a purple dragon landed in between them.

"Oh Sunset there you are, The Princess told me to tell you they're ready for you at the gate." The dragon said having a very similar voice to Spike the dog.

"Oh and I was also instructed by Mare Rarity to give you this." Spike said handing her a box.

"Oh awesome I'll be sure to put it on before we get there." Sunset stated.

"I have one more for your friend Swiftfoot but I haven't been able to find him." Spike mentioned before he felt a talon on his shoulder.

"Might want to check behind you." Swiftfoot said shocking the poor dragon.

"Oh you're a Hippogriff, we don't get very many of those here, oh right here." Spike stated before handing him a box.

"What did he mean by that?" Swiftfoot asked as Spike flew away.

"Hippogriffs are fairly new to Equestria, Twilight … the princess told me that Celestia and Queen Novo, Queen of the Hippogriffs, go way back but they only recently came back." Sunset explained.

After a brief story involving The Storm King they went to put on their new clothes from the seamstress mares. Swiftfoot wore what he thought was a basic suit that was designed for a formal even. A red button up shirt with black kakis and a black blazer. He reached into the blazer and pulled out a note that read "Thought you'd want to go simple. R." Swiftfoot shook his head with a smile in awe of how much these … people knew him in such little time. The he heard the door close and turned to see Sunset slowly walk up to him wearing an elegant dress that started red from her neck but slowly faded to yellow shimmering all the way to the trim. She changed her mane up a bit with the lower half being tied back and the front half being left in its poofed up state.

"Well uh, you look nice." Swiftfoot stated scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks, you too… well shall we?" Sunset asked holding out her hoof.

"I'm guessing being the escort is mandatory at this point." Swiftfoot chuckled as he wrapped his talon around her foreleg.

The Gala itself reminded Swiftfoot of a political ball where fundraisers and special meeting would take place. When they found their Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity, Swiftfoot let Sunset run off with them saying he wanted to explore the place as much as he could. As he trotted along the various rooms of The Castle he saw a variety of Unicorns, there were a few Earth Ponies and Pegasi but from what he could tell he was the only Hippogriff there. Ignoring everyone's awkward stares he trotted along studying the architecture with great care all the way from design choice to choice of material. Most of the hallways seemed to be made of various forms of marble and the actual rooms were made of various stone, brick, and wood. Then he found himself standing in a line of ponies. Confused by the way they all moved out of his way and beckoned him to walk ahead of them, he kept moving forward only to stop when two Guard Ponies stopped him.

"The Princess will be with you momentarily, she's been expecting you." One of them stated.

"Oh guards at ease, Swiftfoot thank you for coming." Princess Twilight said as the guards let him through to the Throne Room.

"So I was told you were expecting me?" Swiftfoot questioned as they trotted closer to the thrones where two other Alicorns sat.

"Yes I was, see I need your help real quick with the other Princesses." Princess Twilight admitted sheepishly.

"Alright dare I ask what I'm getting wrapped into this time?" Swiftfoot questioned annoyed with the feeling that this might end up being politics.

"Just play along please." She begged as she stopped and gave a bow, beckoning Swiftfoot to do the same.

"So this is the mediator you bring to me Twilight, I'm surprised this one has a familiar presence." Princess Celestia stated.

"That's because he was there when we invited Sunset to come here, he's the one who helped me with Flash." Twilight explained.

There was a darker Alicorn sitting next to Celestia, and she stood up and slowly made her way to the Hippogriff in question. The Alicorn's horn began to glow as she extended her wings and her eyes turned white. Swiftfoot swallowed hard thinking he was about to get obliterated but was surprised when all she did was place a hoof on his head and he felt a force close his eyes in fear. When she released her hoof Swiftfoot felt light headed but also lighter in general.

"I sense a great darkness in this one's future, a great pain plagues his mind lingering in the past, but I can see a dim light guiding his way, leading him down a bright path should he accept it's guidance." The Alicorn stated, turning to Celestia.

"But do you trust him Luna?" Celestia asked.

"The Dark One's influence is strong but, I have faith he is in good hands." Luna stated turning to Swiftfoot with a smile.

"Which just begs the question, why him Twilight, a man with no experience in the ways of magic of any kind, why did you choose him to mediate between worlds?" Celestia questioned.

"I chose him because I feel in my heart he is the right person, Sunset and her friends may have more experience with Magic from our world, but Swiftfoot has come in direct contact with The Dark One and survived on numerous occasions." Princess Twilight explained.

"And what say you Swiftfoot Feather, will you oversee that the Magic of Equestria is returned to its rightful home and understand the consequences of this responsibility?" Celestia questioned.

Swiftfoot was finally able to put the pieces together. He was being asked to continue what he was trying so hard to get out of. He sighed accepting now that no matter what he did he would have to finish what he started.

"Yes your majesty." Swiftfoot said lowering his head.

Who was he to deny a Royal Princess? What he was confused about was this Dark One everypony was talking about. Were they talking about Skodati, or was this someone else ... something else?

"Don't worry you won't be alone in this matter." Princess Twilight said as they walked out of the Throne room and into the ball room.

"It's not that I'm worried about." Swiftfoot said as they sat down at a nearby by table.

"Then what is it that worries you?" she asked.

Swiftfoot didn't want to answer. He didn't want to admit what was haunting him and it didn't make him feel good at all that Luna just walked in and took a sneak peak. Then something else clicked in his head, if Luna knew did Sunset know? The way Luna's eyes glowed and the touch of the forehead felt all too similar to how Sunset could read minds. All this magic and ponies was starting to hurt his head, he needed a distraction, that's when the music started playing. He looked over to the stage to see a band of jazz instruments and a pianist playing something soft and soothing while the party member continued conversing. Then an idea came to his head but he wasn't sure if he'd be allowed.

"Anyone can go up there you know." Princess Twilight stated, noticing how his attention was drawn away by the music.

"So what anyone can go up there and sing a song?" Swiftfoot asked smiling at her comment.

"Why yes of course, did you have something in mind?" Princess Twilight asked.

"No not really, I was just curious." Swiftfoot answered.

The Princess smiled as she eyed Sunset. Then a thought came to her mind and her smile grew ten times as she turned to Swiftfoot.

"You know maybe you should, I'm sure everypony would love to hear you, plus a Hippogriff on the stage would be rather outstanding." She stated with big pleading eyes.

"Again with the politics, look I know I look like one but-" he couldn't finish, no wonder her name was Twilight Sparkle those eyes were like a dawning night sparkling in the twilight as she gave him the cutest puppy eyes she could muster.

"Alright fine I'll think of something, you want fast or slow?" Swiftfoot asked as Twilight motioned over one of the performers.

"I'm thinking slow, Swiftfoot this is Ra-Ra she'll be your pianist tonight take the time you need." Princess Twilight said before trotting away.

"Ra-Ra ... why does that sound familiar?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Oh that may be because I'm a world class singer and pianist." Ra-Ra mentioned.

"Makes sense, so her highness has requested something slow, but I feel we should start bigger ... got a guitar laying around?"Swiftfoot asked.

"As a matter of fact we do, you play?" Ra-Ra asked.

"Eh I dabble." Swiftfoot said with a smile.

Meanwhile Sunset, Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow were all huddled together sharing drinks and stories.

"So I was out with the other me testing our speeds when we ran into this worlds version of The Blue Angles and oh my gosh it was awesome!" Rainbow told.

"Well when I was out with the other me she showed me all sorts of dresses and gave me tips and advice for future reference." Rarity mentioned.

"Meanwhile The Princess was showing me how to use the Magic here, I have to say she takes her work way too seriously." Twilight chuckled.

"What about you Sunset, what did you and Starlight do today?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh nothing really, we just talked and kinda hung out." Sunset stated.

"Oh well what about you and Swiftfoot then I heard you two took a trip?" Twilight asked.

"Uh Swiftfoot what about him we didn't go on some trip." Sunset said with a major blush on her face.

"Sunset dear we know you never wanted to talk about your family before but-" Rarity mentioned before being cut off by Sunset.

"It's not just that Rarity, when Swiftfoot and I ran into her she showed my favorite childhood place and told me she practically bought it and said everything was all ready for me to move in." Sunset explained.

"Well isn't that great, she's already got you ready for when you graduate, heck all my parents have for me are my scholarships for sports." Rainbow Dash said.

"Quite right, and mine have my applications for colleges out of state, you should be thankful." Rarity added cheerily.

"I know girls but it just seems too fast to me, I'm happy to have the support of my family and friends but the more I think about it, the more … lonely it feels." Sunset said just before the Music turned up to the sound of a group of stallions singing in baritone.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be entirely lonely." Twilight said with a smile as she pointed to Swiftfoot who stood on stage with a guitar in hand.

" _Whoooa, for the longest time, Whoooooa for the longest time."_

" _If you said goodbye to me tonight, there would still be music left to write."_

" _What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you, that hasn't happened for the longest time."_

" _Once I thought my innocence was gone, Now I know that Happiness goes on."_

" _That's where you found me, when you put your arms around me, I haven't been there for the longest time."_

" _Whoooa, for the longest time, Whoooooa for the longest time."_

" _I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall, and the greatest miricale of all."_

" _It's how I need you, and how you needed me too, that hasn't happened for the longest time."_

" _Maybe this won't last very long, but you feel so right, and I could be wrong."_

" _Maybe I've been hoping to hard, but I've gone this far and it's more than I hoped for."_

" _Who knows how much further we'll go on, maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone."_

" _I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is, I haven't been there for the longest time."_

" _I had second thoughts at the start, I said to myself 'hold on to your heart'."_

" _Now I know the mare that you are, you're wonderful so far and it's more than I hoped for."_

" _I don't care what consequence it brings, I have been a fool for lesser things."_

" _I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the longest time."_

" _Whoooa, for the longest time, Whoooooa for the longest time."_

Halfway through that song Sunset began to listen intently taking in his words as they were. Feeling shocked unaware of his actual meaning she left disappearing into the crowd as they began to gather and dance to the beat. Twilight and crew didn't notice Sunset's departure until they decided to go out dancing as well and after they did noticed they quickly mounted a search party.

"Whoa thank you everypony I'll be here all night." Swiftfoot said as he walked off stage.

"Well I've got to say you've got some pipes in there for a Hippogriff." Ra-Ra stated as she followed him off stage.

"Yeah well I'll have to be sure to thank The Princess, but right now I think I need some fresh air." Swiftfoot said.

"Oh just outside the ballroom there's a Gazebo, perfect place to clear your head, nobody really goes up there." Ra-Ra stated.

"Thank you." Swiftfoot said trotting his way outside.

Just as he was about to leave the ballroom he felt something grab onto his tail and pull him away. He was turned around to find Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash standing around him with various looks of disappointment.

"Did I do something wrong?" Swiftfoot asked trying to put two and two together.

"We're not sure yet." Twilight stated.

"Have you seen Sunset?" Rainbow asked.

"She just ran off in the middle of your song." Rarity added.

That's the four he was looking for. Now putting the puzzle together in his head he answered as best as he could. He told them that he hadn't seen her since he left her with them but offered to help find her. Agreeing they quickly galloped away storming the castle for her leaving Swiftfoot to finally get that fresh air as he trotted to the Gazebo Ra-Ra pointed out. That's when he found Sunset just standing there looking out to the night sky. Then he saw her eyes again shimmering in the moon's gaze tilting into a darker shade of blue, it was almost like he was seeing his own regret in her eyes only this was her regret not his.

"Hey." He said softly as he approached slowly.

"Oh hi." Sunset greeted as she wiped her tears away.

"So I guess this is the part where I ask what's wrong." Swiftfoot said as he stood next to her under the Gazebo.

"It's just everything is moving too fast, Graduation is two months away and what's inevitable is right around that corner, I thought this is what I was supposed to do but now I'm not too sure." Sunset said.

"Well what is it that you want to do?" Swiftfoot asked as he rested his talons on the rails of the Gazebo.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked as she turned to him.

"I mean from what I've seen you've been so worked up on what everyone else wants that you've lost sight of yourself, you've given yourself to so many people that you forgot to save some for you, so Sunset Shimmer what is it that you want for once?" Swiftfoot asked just before the doors to the ballroom slammed open for Ra-Ra.

"Swiftfoot their asking for you again!" Ra-Ra called out.

"Be there in a minute!" Swiftfoot called back before Ra-Ra smiled and walked away.

"Geez I'm here one day and I'm already mister popular, can't a guy get some private time?" Swiftfoot complained while Sunset chuckled.

"Well that would be your own fault and Princess Twilight's influence no doubt." Sunset commented as she took two steps towards the ballroom.

"Now hold on there we're not done yet." Swiftfoot said as he jumped in front of her.

"Relax, there's nothing more that I want then seeing my friends happy." She said with a smile as she walked past him.

"Well if that's really what you want." He said following her. They were about to enter the ballroom to continue their night but she stopped right at the door and turned to him.

"Besides, I consider you a good friend too." She said before walking inside.

Well that stung like a thousand bees. He wasn't really looking for friends when he started this endeavor but he found himself … at peace with it. He turned to the night sky looking down across as far as his eyes could see. A friend huh, well ain't that something. He smiled as he turned back to the ballroom and danced the night away with his new found friends and after a whole night's worth of singing and dancing they group said their goodbyes and goodnights before returning to the Human world.

"Well that was fun." Twilight said readjusting her glasses one final time glad to be back in her human form.

"Yes I do say so myself, tonight was rather refreshing." Rarity stated.

"I'll say, can we go back sometime?" Rainbow Dash asked as she turned to Sunset.

"I don't see why not we'll just have to better plan for it." Sunset suggested as Swiftfoot came tumbling out of the portal.

"I will never get used to that." He said to himself as he tried to stand only to slip and fall on his back.

"Yup Never." The girls giggled at him as he tried standing for the third time and barely got past the first step.

"Why don't you three go home, I'll make sure this one get's to his safetly." Sunset suggested as she knelt done and offered Swiftfoot a helping hand.

"Alright darling be safe." Rarity called out as the other two smiled and waved goodnight.

"So what did you think?" Sunset asked as she helped Swiftfoot to his feet, lifting his arm over her shoulders.

"Oh I thought it was amazing, your home world is definitely something this one could strive for." Swiftfoot commented as they began walking home.

"Yeah I could see that." Sunset said.

After a while Swiftfoot got used to the whole bipedal stick and soon enough he was walking all on his own. Both students walked together in silence for a bit as questions began to surface the air around them and it wasn't until Swiftfoot decided to break that silence with a question of his own.

"So about that whole umm making everyone else happy, what about you though I mean whose gonna make you happy while you're making everyone else happy?" Swiftfoot asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that as much as I hate losing, I hate the thought of losing what's precious to me more so I'd rather sacrifice my own happiness for theirs." Sunset explained with a sigh. Swiftfoot walked there in silence for a moment taking in every word she just said.

"Well then I guess I will make it my mission to make sure you're happy while you're making everyone else happy, I promise." Swiftfoot declared with a smile as he rested his arms behind his head and kept walking. Sunset on the other hand stopped for a moment with her eyes widening at him.

"Sunset you coming o- OOF" he didn't get to finish his question as Sunset just grappled onto him pulling him close.

"Whoa Sunset we talked about this I'm not a … oh forget it." Swiftfoot said throwing away his rulebook for one night as he accepted her embrace.

"Thank you, you really are a good person you know." She said softly resting her head on his chest.

With the night was growing old as Swiftfoot tossed the keys onto the counter with a smile on his face. Normally he'd just place them on the hook but he couldn't stop thinking about what Sunset said to him. Those words stung him like a wasp refusing to let go of its prey.

"What did she mean by that?" He asked himself.

"You shouldn't ask what she meant to say, you should ask what she meant to you." A deep voice spoke as a tall dark man emerged from the shadows.

"Wow I really should keep those windows locked, I'm seeing ghosts now." Swiftfoot said completely unsurprised by the stranger in his home who he seemed to recognize.

"So the prodigy son does remember his great uncle, and here I thought you'd want us dead to you after that stunt you pulled with the police." The man said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Uncle Pete could you not bring that up please, I'm sure Badger has told you everything already." Swiftfoot said as he sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Now boy you know I ain't here for that shit, you're troubled in both mind and body, though I can tell you have seen some peace of mind today." Pete said as he opened a bag of chips that was sitting at the table.

"I guess I did, but I don't know to be honest." Swiftfoot said as he opened his fridge pulling out a brown bottle and a clear bottle with red soda.

"Son I know life hasn't been easy lately and I wish I could tell you that it gets easier but it doesn't, the choices you make, the burdens you bare, will only get worse." Pete mentioned.

"Yeah you think I don't know that, you think I don't feel the pain or regret from that travesty I caused, from all the people who we lost because of me and my stupid, stupid ego!" Swiftfoot yelled quietly.

"You still blame yourself for that, boy that wasn't your fault and you know it, it wasn't you gave the order I did, if anyone is at fault it's me, if there's anyone you should be mad at it's me, but don't you dare blame yourself for something you couldn't control." Pete explained as he stood up.

He wanted to help the poor boy but his anger and frustration were only growing by the second as he slammed his bottle against the kitchen counter top. Shattering the bottle making glass fly everywhere.

"I can't forgive myself because she died in my arms and that _was_ my fault." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Oh Swiftfoot, I know you and Phoenix were close but I'm sure she'd want you to move on and not dwell on the past." Pete said taking the brown bottle from Swiftfoot's hand.

"I think you should go and see your parents tomorrow, maybe give yourself some closure." Pete said before leaving.

Swiftfoot could feel his anger starting to dwell when Pete told him about his parents. He sighed cleaning up the shattered glass. Unbeknownst to him Sunset and Aria were next door listening in on the entire conversation. Sunset had a worried look on her face while Aria held a curious frown.

"Who's Phoenix?" Aria asked.

"That's not for me to say." Sunset answered as she walked away to her bed.

"Well whoever she was he seemed pretty upset about whatever happened." Aria mentioned as she walked over to Sunset's photon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Siren's Cry

You'd think when night was old everyone would be sleeping, waiting for the morning sunrise. Well almost everyone would be, those that weren't were either snooping about where they shouldn't be or causing trouble where they shouldn't. Others are out to clear their heads, gather their thoughts, and ponder on what's been given. Some go for just a few hours and others go all night but very few will stay in that state. Those that do stay tend to find themselves in the graveyard looking over those who have fallen and those so loved that have been lost. It's where Swiftfoot of all people found himself standing over a single grave made in church like fashion. He knelt down to get a closer look at the names as he set down a single lily on the grave. The names read Golden Pride and Kinder Heart.

"Hey Dad, morning Mom." He started finding it difficult to just be there.

"I know it's been a while, I meant to come by sooner but things got complicated." He said looking down in shame.

"I uh … I met some people yeah people I think you would have really liked. God Pinkie Pie is always making everyone laugh and she always keeps it bright, Rainbow Dash is loyal to a fault and boy is she competitive, Applejack is brutally honest about anything and she always makes sure that we see things the way it is, Fluttershy is kind soul so full of light always there for those who need it, Rarity is constantly generous always putting everyone else above herself making sure everyone has what they need, Twilight is a wizard at everything she's tutored me a few times making sure I understood the math showing me what grammar is okay and what isn't, Sunset I believe would impress you the most, she has everything the others have and so much more, what surprises me is how understanding she is, how she can simply find forgiveness in those who have wronged her and been wronged." Swiftfoot explained as he looked up from the rising sun to the graves.

Small tears began to form in his eyes as he lowered his head in shame again.

"Mom, Dad what am I supposed to do, what can I do to get rid of this pain, this regret, how can I … move on from this, how can I forgive myself?" He asked as he wiped the tear away from under his eye.

The worst part wasn't the fact that there was no immediate answer, it was the pain from no one there to guide him. After a moment of silence he shook his head before getting up and walking away, walking home to his apartment. He didn't know why, nor did he care, but this is where he kept finding himself every morning from that moment on. Going to the Cemetery, talking with his parents, asking them what he should do and how he should move on. Then he heard a twig snap behind him when he turned around he found AppleJack standing there holding on to her hat with a sad look in her eyes as she knelt down next to him. She placed a hand on the Gravestone as she closed her eyes and set her hat down next to her.

"I came here to visit my parents but you seemed like you needed the company." Applejack said as she gently picked up her hat and sat with Swiftfoot.

"You visit your parents here too?" Swiftfoot asked as he turned his attention to the gravestone.

"Yeah, lost 'em when I was just a little girl bucking around like a filly, not long after Applebloom came around." Applejack said before Swiftfoot redirected his attention back to her.

He thought for a moment before sighing deeply and standing up to reach down his hand to her. Applejack looked at him confused as she grabbed her hat.

"You came here to see your parents I don't want to take that away from you." Swiftfoot said with his hand still reached down to help her up.

Applejack smiled as she took his hand and she led him a small ways away from his parents grave and over to her parents grave. The grave they shared was that of two trees circling around each other to form one with the names Bright Mac and Pear Butter inscribed in the stone. Applejack stopped them and motioned Swiftfoot to wait there as she stepped to the gravestone. She then knelt down as Swiftfoot watched and listened to what she said next.

"Hey Momma, how ya doing there Pops ugh it's been a long month since we last spoke, Big Mac finally asked out Sugar to the dance last week, grad night is just a week away so they're mighty excited. Granny's been haven both of us tend the farm a lot more with summer coming around the corner. Applebloom is always asking to help but she's still a little young for most of the chores so we just leave her the little things to do like grabbing eggs or helping Granny bake the pies." A small tear fell from her eye as she placed a hand on the grave.

"We sure do wish you were here, but we know how important it was to you that we kept going so that's what we'll do." Applejack finished as she wiped the tear away off her face.

Swiftfoot walked up to her finally and rested a hand on her shoulder. She smiled as she stood up and looked to Swiftfoot. She reached out her hand to him and he smiled as he shook her hand in respect.

"I know we didn't start off on the right foot their Swiftfoot, but thank you." She said as she turned to the sunrise.

"For what?" Swiftfoot asked looking at Applejack confused.

"Well for everything really, but mostly for being here this morning, Rarity was supposed to accompany me but she got caught up with her sister Sweetybell." Applejack mentioned as she turned back to him.

"Wow you girls are really close huh." Swiftfoot said as he looked at the ground.

"Well of course we are, we're seven peas in a pod, don't you have anyone like that?" Applejack asked.

"Not anymore." Swiftfoot said as he turned his back and slowly began walking away.

Applejack didn't know how to respond at first. She just stood there a moment worried for him before she took a deep breath and walked up next to him following him out of the graveyard.

"Well you don't have to be a lone wolf anymore ya hear, right now you've got seven people willing to help you out in whatever it is you need help in." Applejack mentioned stopping Swiftfoot in his tracks.

"Can you really say that when most of you barely know me, can you honestly say the rest of you will accept me with open arms but will that still be true after I tell you everything I've done after everything I've lost?" Swiftfoot questioned not once looking to her as she stepped in front of him.

"Actually I reckon I can, whatever happened in your past you've more than made up for it already, they'll forgive you just as we have forgiven Sunset." Applejack said turning his attention to her with eyes full of fear and regret.

"Come on there sugar give yourself a chance, think about it on the way to school." Applejack said before turning and walking away.

After that chat with her he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders lift away from him. A weight he didn't know he even had. He stuck with Applejack on the way to school and shared stories with each other on the way to school. He found himself doing that often with each of the members from this merry band of girls. Often he and Rainbow Dash would talk about feats of athletics they had accomplished. He and Rarity would trade notes on color schemes and she would constantly take his measurements. Whenever he was with Fluttershy she would give him tips on how to take care of Jackal as he would watch her take care of animals. Twilight was always tutoring him in Calculus and other classes he was having trouble with. Though he didn't hang around Pinkie Pie very often she was always around with a canon nearby to which they all laughed at for every occasion she fired it. Apart from Applejack he's always sharing stories with Sunset whenever they're walking home from school. He and Flash were constantly butting heads in video games or on music. Regardless it was never a dull moment at CHS. The more he thought about it the more he felt a sense of belonging to these people. He didn't want to admit it but he never wanted to leave.

Same as Sunset who was currently already at school. She found herself wandering the morning empty halls aimlessly as if she was worrying about something. Something she couldn't control no matter how hard she tried. She opened her calendar flipping through to the last pages where it ends on June third Graduation Day. She found herself stopping in the middle of an empty hallway barely lit by the broken lights. She leaned against the lockers and slowly sat down as a tear fell from her cheek. She couldn't stop herself after that nor did she want, the tears kept flowing and falling like an uncontrollable river raging through a misty forest.

"I-I … I don't… I can't… I don't want to go." She said to herself as she cradled her head in-between he knees.

"Go where?" a voice startled her.

"Gah!" She yelled as she shot up her head and flared about to find Trixie of all people standing there.

"Oh hey Trixie, I didn't see you there." Sunset said as she recollected herself resting her chin on her knees.

"Ah yes for The Grreat and Powerful Trixie has mastered the Stealth Approach!" Trixie exaggerated as she gave a twirl before bowing marvelously. A small smile could been seen on Sunset's face but that smile was quickly washed away just as it came.

"Eh hem." Trixie exclaimed as she recomposed herself and sat down next to her friend. "So what's got you all looking down?" She asked.

"Well honestly Trixie I'm scared, now more than ever." Sunset said as she pulled out the calendar.

"If I had to go up against Magic that would be no problem at all, friendship problem easy, but this … having to choose between my old home and my new home … I'm not sure that I can." Sunset admitted closing the calendar. All Trixie did was turn her head and sighed.

"I think I know what you're saying." She said as she turned back to Sunset.

"You do?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, you're afraid of the future just like I am." Trixe said earning a light laugh from Sunset.

"You The Great and Powerful Trixie are afraid of the future HA you are the last person I would think would have that fear, I thought you would run off and be a magician somewhere." Sunset chuckled as she held her forehead and shared a laugh with her friend.

"I know right that's what I thought too, but alas I find myself thinking what if that's not what I'm meant to be what if I'm meant to be something else, something greater?" Trixie solemnly said as she looked out through the door in front of them and out the window to the rising sun.

"After that Graduation Day we have to find out what it is we are meant to do however long it takes doesn't matter and when we do we'll shine like rainbows!" Trixie said optimistically as she stood up.

"Do you really believe that?" Sunset asked before Trixie turned to her friend as held down her hand.

"With all my great power." Trixie said with a big bright smile.

With a new light of hope and a feeling of being uplifted Sunset took her hand with the biggest smile she would give that day. But that feeling would not be shared that day for Twilight Sparkle had been lingering on the same thought as Trixie and Sunset. What comes after that fated day, what will she do, where will she go? It all plagued her mind as the flu in winter.

"Twily you sure you're going to fine for the day?" Shining Armor asked as he stopped the car in front of the school.

"Actually BBBFF I'm not so sure, all night last night I couldn't help but think about Graduation and what comes next." Twilight admitted as she sat there clutching onto her backpack.

"Twilight, I know it seems scary and all I mean it's a ceremony on all your accomplishments and Mom and Dad are going to be very proud … … …" Shining stopped when he saw the glare coming from his younger sister.

"Right not helping, the point is what you do after is entirely up to you, whatever you do little sis I know you'll do great and I'll support you all the way." Shining said as he smiled at his little sister. Twilight sat there a moment wondering if he was right and she smiled when she knew she had her brother's back.

"Thank you Shining Armor." Twilight said as she hugged her big brother before rushing out the door waving goodbye.

Shining smiled as he watched Twilight run off with that smile so filled with hope and wonder. Just as he was about to start the car and leave he saw Swiftfoot of all people walking in front of his car with Applejack. He quickly stepped out of the car as he remembered something important and ran up to him.

"Hey Swiftfoot!" Shining yelled as he caught up with him.

"Mr. Armor sir, how may I help you?" Swiftfoot asked sarcastically with a smile.

"Hey, mind if I talk to you for a moment." Shining asked as Applejack stood next to Swiftfoot. "Alone?" Shining asked as he looked to Applejack who looked to Swiftfoot.

"I'll be fine, I'll catch up later." Swiftfoot said to her.

"Hey don't forget to give yourself a chance ya hear." Applejack ordered before walking off.

"Yes ma'am." Swiftfoot said as he turned to Shining Armor.

"So what's up?" Swiftfoot asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well first of all how's the school you adjusting alright?" Shining asked.

"Oh what is this an assessment? I'm doing fine okay, I'm staying out of trouble and I'm most definitely not hunting down the Kruthecs anymore so if you'll please excuse me I have school to get ready for." Swiftfoot said before turning around and attempting to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy buddy hold up." Shining said as he jumped in front of Swiftfoot.

"Alright I'll cut to the chase … I need your help real quick." Shining said as he stepped in closer so no one would hear them.

"You need my help… really." Swiftfoot said not buying whatever juice Shining was selling.

"Yes I need your help, last night we intercepted a convoy, couple of SUVs and a Semi my boys managed to get a glimpse of what's inside the truck before they got away." Shining started.

"So they got away not my problem." Swiftfoot said.

"Two people were spotted, both young females inside these tubes of some kind, one of my boys managed to get a picture from his spot came." Shining said as he pulled out the picture from inside his jacket showing it to Swiftfoot.

It was blurry but Swiftfoot could at least make out the hairstyles of both girls even with one of the goons dressed in a black suit was blocking the door. Based on that and comparing to the description Aria gave him of her sisters he put two and two together as he grabbed the photo from Shining.

"Swiftfoot I need to know just who these people are and what it is they are after exactly." Shining ordered.

Swiftfoot ignored him though, he quickly brought out his phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Aria asked from the other side.

"Aria listen to me, I need you to meet me at the Police Station ASAP, I think I found your sisters." Swiftfoot said before hanging up and turning to Shining Armor.

"You want answers?" He asked earning a nod. "Good, take me to the station we need to track this plate." Swiftfoot said as he slapped the photo on his chest before walking to Shining's car.

Without wasting a second they rushed to the station as quickly as possible. Given the morning traffic they had to make a few stops with cars building up the way they were you'd think it was New York on a Monday.

"So how is school for you?" Shining asked breaking the ice.

"Is this still an assessment for a literal question?" Swiftfoot asked as he rummaged through his backpack.

"It's an actual question." Shining asked as Swiftfoot pulled out a map.

"Don't you have bigger matters to worry about?" Swiftfoot asked as he began glancing over his map.

"What am I not allowed to check up on people I'm interested in?" Shining asked. Swiftfoot just ignored the questioned as he pointed at the map.

"The Kruthecs operate within gangs, their drug deals are just cover ups for a different kind of trade, a trade no one suspects because it would be considered silly and childish even to the police-" Shining interrupted him pushing the map away.

"No, no, no, I'm not letting you avoid this, come on socialize a bit grow your circles, who knows maybe you'll make some friends who can help you more often than not." Shining suggested as the light turned green.

"School's fine, I have made some friends but I'm not sure." Swiftfoot said as they drove forward.

"What about graduation?" Shining asked earning a laugh from Swiftfoot.

"No that's a whole 'nother bridge, I'll cross that one on the day of but this one, I'm not sure my 'friends' will actually accept me." Swiftfoot mentioned as he folded up his map and stuffed it in back in his backpack. Shining nodded as he stopped again.

"You know, when I first joined the Task Force many months ago no one accepted me right off the get go." Shining started.

"Really, Mister I'm the most likable and popular person on earth wasn't accepted within the police task force when he first joined?" Swiftfoot questioned with a smile.

"It's true, it is it really is, no here's what happened alright first day on the job my partner at the time had hidden a cream pie on my car seat and I had no idea it was there until it was too late and for the rest of that day I had to deal with a cream pied butt patrolling around town the whole day." Shining explained as they both laughed it up.

"Wait but weren't you mad about it?" Swiftfoot asked as the light turned green again.

"Oh yeah ask Twilight she'll tell you I came home that day with the biggest frown she had ever seen on me but you know what?" Shining asked as he made a right turn.

"What, what did you do?" Swiftfoot asked.

"I laughed about it the next day when someone asked me about it." Shining said coming up on the police station.

"Wait you didn't sulk about it, or dread it?" Swiftfoot asked as Shining parked the car.

"Oh don't get me wrong I was still mad about it, but I had a job to do first and foremost, and I learned that day the reason nobody accepted me was because I never accepted myself. My point being if you want people to accept you, you have to be willing to move on from past angers, regrets, and pains and accept that they happened, who knows maybe you'll learn from it." Shining Armor explained.

Swiftfoot had to think for a moment as he took in what was just said to him. He knew he'd learn a lot from this change in life, going to CHS, but he never once thought he'd learn so much from those around him. He got out of the car and felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, he pulled it out and read Sunset's name across the screen. Shining Armor looked at him wondering who it was but Swiftfoot just waved him off as he answered.

"Hello?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Hey Swiftfoot, how's it going?" he heard Rainbow Dash ask.

"Rainbow, is Sunset alright what's going on?" Swiftfoot asked worried out of hell.

"Whoa calm down there cowboy." Rainbow said.

"HEY!" he heard Applejack in the background.

"Sorry, listen everything is fine the girls and I were just wondering if you were free this afternoon?" Rainbow asked.

"RAINBOW DASH IS THAT MY PHONE!?" he heard Sunset yell in the background.

"Uh gotta text ya later bye!" Rainbow yelled before hanging up the phone.

Swiftfoot just rolled his eyes as he put his phone away and followed Shining Armor into the Police Station. Once inside they found Aria sitting in the public seating area waiting for them. Swiftfoot motions her to follow them and when questioned by the security detail Shining answered she was with them. After which they followed Shining Armor into the interrogation room where Swiftfoot dropped his map and unfolded it completely for all in the room to see.

"So what's this, what's going on here?" Aria asked as she sat down.

"Well there's good news and bad news." Swiftfoot said as Shining handed her the photo.

"This was taken last night during a stakeout and convoy interruption." Shining explained.

"Wait that's Adagio and Sonata where was this taken?" Aria questioned shocked to see what was in front of her.

"On Tenth and Freemont, unfortunately they got away." Shining mentioned.

"Yes but not for long are you running the plate?" Swiftfoot asked as he overlooked the map again.

"Yes I have my best men on it." Shining said.

"Wait how did they get away?" Aria asked.

"Important question Aria good question hold onto that question save it for later Shining Armor meet Aria former Siren alongside those two you found last night." Swiftfoot said as he pointed on the map and drew a circle with a marker he pulled out from under his coat.

"Wait Aria, the Siren as in from The Battle of The Bands Sirens?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yes exactly which is why she is here, those two you found last night their names are Adagio and Sonata they are all Sirens all of which are magically sensitive which should explained what I said earlier." Swiftfoot mentioned as he drew another circle.

"Wait you said the Drug Deals for The Kruthecs were just cover ups for something else." Shining mentioned.

"Magic Shining Armor, they're after magic of all kinds, biblical, ancient, fiction, and real what for I don't know yet but I can assure you it won't be good." Swiftfoot said as he drew another circle.

"So what are you doing?" Aria asked looking to Swiftfoot pointing at the map.

"I can almost guarantee that these three spots is where they are at the moment." Swiftfoot said as the door opened and an officer walked in with a folder.

"Um Shining Armor, this came out for you." The officer said handing the folder to Shining Armor and walking out.

"Well what's it say?" Aria asked as Shining opened the folder.

"The last place the truck was seen was at Carvel's Carnival." Shining Armor said as he looked to Swiftfoot who smiled and pointed to the second circle he drew.

"How did you know?" Shining Armor asked.

"More importantly what's a carnival doing in the middle of downtown?" Aria asked.

"That's just a name Carvel's Carnival is really a casino one of which that has been known to have gang activity coming and going from time to time." Swiftfoot mentioned before folding up the map.

"But how do you know all this?" Shining Armor asked as they all left the room.

"Shining Armor I was brought up into this life, The Cloaks gave me everything I would ever need for any given situation in order to survive which is why I remind you I am currently on Probation." Swiftfoot explained as they left the station and all hoped into Shining Armor's car.

"No you are on probation for a very different reason you know this." Shining Armor said as they all buckled up.

"Yes which was led by my upbringing." Swiftfoot said before they began driving off.

The Casino wasn't that large compared to most, but it was big enough to keep business going. Gamblers where sectioned on the second floor where as bars and drinks were stationed on the first floor. All and anything that 'didn't' happen took place behind the building where Auctions would be held in a staged area outside surrounded by the buildings. No one could get a decent look as to what was being sold unless they were in the action or above it. Which is exactly where Swiftfoot had stationed himself with Aria.

"How we looking up there?" Shining asked through an intercom.

"Oh you know I'm feeling lucky maybe I should bid for the Golden Caprice they're selling down there." Swiftfoot commented as he looked around through a pair of binoculars.

"Hold on Shining Armor there's no way what we're about to do is legal right?" Aria asked.

"Actually in a sense it is, let's just say I've hired you two as interns and I'm giving you on the job experience by busting and illegal event." Shining Armor said

"That almost made sense." Swiftfoot said just as they Auctioneer brought out the two containers.

"Bingo, I got eyes on the prizes." Swiftfoot said.

"Alright hold your high horses, we want to approach this gently, if you just jump in there with no plan chances are you're going to get shot so we need to find a way to get them out of there without drawing too much attention to … … … he's already jumped hasn't he?" Shining Armor asked.

"About halfway through your pep talk coach." Aria answered as Swiftfoot was already free falling from the top of the Casino.

Flipping over he reached his left hand above his head released a collapsed hook from under his wrist prepping himself to catch the wall and slide down in-between the Auctioneer and the Prize. Gasps and shocked screams could be heard as he released the hook from the wall and walked forwards. Before he could even say oops there were around ten guns pointed at him cocked and ready to fire.

"Well let me just say before we all start shooting each other… duck." He said tossing something from his coat before it released a smoke cloud into the air.

One of the security detail caught the container and tossed it away. When he refocused his attention to Swiftfoot three guys had already been taken down before Aria jumped in taking out two guys as she landed on top of them.

"Great it's two on five." Aria said as Swiftfoot picked up a baton.

"I'll take those odds." Swiftfoot said as he tossed Aria the baton.

Quickly Swiftfoot jumped on top of one that had tried to jump him catching the punch of another giving Aria the chance to kick him in the face and smack her baton against another. The one in front of her was about to fire his gun but he never got the chance as Swiftfoot threw a knife in his side causing him to fall down in pain.

"Have you done this before?" Aria asked.

"Plenty of times, though most of those ended worse than this." Swiftfoot mentioned before they heard the truck starting.

"Have you killed before?" Aria asked as Swiftfoot ran after the truck.

"Yes but now is not the time." Swiftfoot said as she chased him.

"How many?" Aria asked stopping in the alley.

"Aria now is not the-" Swiftfoot was cut off.

"HOW MANY!" Aria demanded stopping Swiftfoot in his tracks.

"How many have you killed, or do you even care?" Aria questioned holding onto his arm.

"Of course I care Aria … … … I just." Swiftfoot couldn't seem to answer her out right, to which he found odd cause had this been yesterday or any other day before he would have been able to give her an out right answer.

"Don't tell me … you've moved on!" Aria stated coldly with pain and anger in her voice. That's when he remember what Shining Armor had told him earlier that day.

"And how many more will die if I don't, Aria if I just stand here and hold onto the pain, the regret, then how many more will have to die until I finally do the right thing that could have saved them from the start?" Swiftfoot explained as he turned to her.

"Yes I've moved on, yes it's still painful, all the people I've hurt, all those left behind because of my actions but if I give myself the luxury of standing here crying over all my mistakes I will only end up making more so I move on and I keep going not in spite of the pain but because of it, because I never want to make the same mistake again and right now here today I have a promise to keep and I intend to see it through whether you're with me or not, regardless of how you see me after this I'm saving those two now and then after that you can do whatever you like." Swiftfoot said as she let go of his arm.

She couldn't say anything, she just watched him turn away from her and run off jumping into the truck's cargo as it drove off. Inside Swiftoot was met with two guards who didn't hesitate to charge. Swiftfoot just smiled as he quickly ducked opening the doors behind him for the two to jump out of accidently allowing him to rush to Adagio and Sonata. He had to think quickly on how to get them out of those tubes without hurting them, then he saw the computer terminal next to them. Thankfully it was left unlocked otherwise he would have been hacking at that for hours which he didn't have. He found the program that would wake them up and activated it as he watched the tubes empty themselves of whatever liquid was in there. Catching them both and gently setting them on the ground he quickly called Shining Armor for an extraction before he heard the doors behind him break open to Tirek.

"Leaving so soon little Feather?" Tirek asked before rushing to shoulder charge Swiftfoot.

"Actually yeah, you see I'm like really late for school at this point." Swiftfoot snarked as he ducked and rolled grabbing the two unconscious Sirens out of the way.

"Too bad I'm sure you won't be missed." Tirek said as he turned to the boy.

"Maybe, but hey a guy's gotta try." Swiftfoot said as he jumped out of the way from one of his punches.

Raw Power versus Speed, a fight that never goes well for either side. It was then when Swiftfoot heard the honks of a horn he thought would never make him happy. Looking out the doors he saw Shining's car chasing them down the street. After dodging another punch he leapt forward to the Sirens who were just now slowly waking up. Swiftfoot didn't have time though, he just grabbed Sonata and reached his hand out to Adagio.

"Come with me if you want to live!" He told her as she looked at him tired and confused.

However she immediately grabbed his hand when she saw Tirek throwing a punch at them. With that made they ducked and ran to the back of the truck and jumped out to Shining Armor's Car. At first Swiftfoot thought they weren't going to make it, that they would become bugs on a windshield for he did not think this all the way through. Then out of a sheer miracle they were lifted from the air and onto the side walk in a sparkly purple light. When Swiftfoot turned around he found Twilight and Sunset sitting on Sunset's bike with Twilight reaching out her glowing hand before releasing them on the sidewalk.

"Wha- what are you guys doing here?" Swiftfoot asked.

"We've been trying to contact you all day it wasn't until Shining Armor called Twilight did we have a clue as to what was going on." Sunset answered as they got off her bike.

"Adagio, Sonata!" Aria called out as she rushed to them holding them in a tight embrace.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Twilight asked as they stepped forward.

"I was thinking someone needed to save these two, when Shining Armor presented me with the evidence I had to do something." Swiftfoot explained as he turned to the trio in a group hug.

"Ugh is it Taco Tuesday?" Sonata asked finally waking up.

"I think that's tomorrow sweetheart." Adagio said before standing up and facing Swiftfoot.

"I don't know who you are stranger but thank you for saving us." She said to him reaching out a hand.

"Hey I'm just a guy who saw a troubled girl in need of help, I was happy to grant that." Swiftfoot said as they shook hands sharing a smile which was short lived when Aria interrupted by walking in between them.

"Well I can officially say my promise has been kept." Swiftfoot said.

"Thank you." Aria said with a smile before hugging him.

"Oh okay hugs yeah those are a thing I guess." Swiftfoot said as he hesitantly returned the hug.

"You're not a hugger are you?" Sonata asked.

"Nope not really." Swiftfoot said as Aria let go with a smile.

"Well Girls best we get moving we've got a long day ahead of us and we need to find a place to stay." Adagio said as she walked off with Aria and Sonata both of which waved goodbye for one last time.

"Well I'll ride back with my Brother I need a car to rest in after that stunt we just pulled." Twilight said as she slowly walked over to her brother.

"Guess that leaves you with me." Sunset said as she nudged his shoulder with her fist.

"Yup." Swiftfoot said as he followed her to her bike.

The Drive back to school was rather calm now that it was afternoon. However School was not the stop they were making, instead they stopped at a diner called Sugarcube Corner.

"Hey I thought we had the school day to finish, why are we stopping here?" Swiftfoot asked.

"You'll see." Sunset said as she walked right in leaving a confused Swiftfoot behind.

Quickly he rushed in only to be met with a party canon to the face along with a "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"What, how in the world, how did you know?" Swiftfoot asked Pinkie who was right up in his face.

"Oh that's easy, I asked Fluttershy to ask your dog who told everything we needed to know about what to bake, what not to bring, what to share, and what not to bear." Pinkie mentioned as she let go of a balloon.

"Well okay then." Swiftfoot said accepting this ludicrous answer.

"Come on let's party Y'all!" Applejack yelled as she raised a glass of Applecider.

That had to be one of the funest nights Swiftfoot had in a long time. With dancing, games, singing and lastly presents. There was a small table set up with present from everyone. Applejack had given him a hat made by her Granny Smith, Fluttershy had given him a small booklet filled with coupons to the vets for Jackal to be groomed and washed, Rainbow Dash had gotten him a set of books on Daring Do even the first Movie was there, Pinkie Pie had thrown together the party but she still got him a little something for the road and that was a music playlist set up on an Ipod, Rarity was probably the most ambitious about hers though insisting hers was near last as she presented him with a green box tied with an emerald green ribbon.

"Rarity what is this?" Swiftfoot asked as he opened it.

"Oh why don't you go and try it on dear I insist." Rarity said as she pushed him into the bathroom.

"Umm Rare is that really necessary?" Applejack asked.

"Oh trust me darling he'll love it." Rarity insisted as Swiftfoot walked out wearing a long evergreen coat.

"Well what do you think dearie?" Rarity asked as Swiftfoot twirled around flipping the hood over his head.

"Oh hell yeah." Swiftfoot said as he dropped the hood.

After things began to slow down and the sun started setting everyone began to go home safe for Sunset who was Swiftfoot's ride home at this point. The Music began to slow down as Rainbow Dash was the last one to leave, leaving Sunset and Swiftfoot to sit down at the counter. With all spirits high and energized though another questioned lingered in the mind of the setting sun.

"Oh you should have seen it the way they all freaked out and ran off like that oh my gosh it was hysterical!" Swiftfoot said laughing his head off telling her about his day.

"So why did you do it, why did you help Aria get Adagio and Sonata back?" Sunset asked as she set down her milkshake.

"What do you mean, she was troubled and she had lost her sisters, had it been anyone else I would have helped out." Swiftfoot said.

"No, I know that's a lie, you're hiding something." Sunset said.

"What makes you say that?' Swiftfoot asked.

"Because I know you, you're not one to simply do something without a reason." Sunset pointed out as Swiftfoot set down his milkshake.

"Alright, you want the juice here's the juice." Swiftfoot said before calling for the tab.

"A few years ago I met this little girl, Phoenix Odette, she had the brightest smile I had seen on anyone and every day she would run up to me with a smile every time I had walked into her neighborhood and she would play hide and seek with her mother hiding behind me as she held onto my legs and every now and then I would get involved and play with them." Swiftfoot started.

"Wait they just let you walk in?" Sunset asked.

"Well yeah only because I showed up very often to check in on my Great Uncle Pete, anyways one day it's raining and I learn that she had fallen very ill so I did what anyone would have done with a sick child and with The Mother's permission I rushed her to the hospital as fast as I could. I stuck around the whole time praying she would be okay only to find out days later she had developed late stages of whooping cough." Swiftfoot continued.

"Oh, oh my gosh." Sunset said.

"I … I attended the funeral, I even helped set her down." Swiftfoot finished.

"Oh Swiftfoot, I-I'm so sorry." Sunset said.

"It's funny because it was that day I promised myself that no one else should pay for my mistakes, only it was today that I realized just what that promise meant." Swiftfoot said before chugging down his milkshake.

All Sunset could do at this point was comfort him as the brain freeze hit his head pretty hard. She led him outside where they could get some fresh air as they sat on a bench watching the sun set before them.

"Hey Swiftfoot." Sunset said grabbing his attention.

"Yeah, what's up?" Swiftfoot asked shaking his head around still recovering from the brain freeze.

"Here, I wanted you to have this." She said handing him a square envelope.

"Okay what is it?" Swiftfoot asked opening it. It was a small necklace that held a small pendant on a metal chain. The Pendant was a metal ring holding a tree with seven branches on it.

"I wanted to give it to you on Grad Night but I figured since it was your birthday and all you should get this now, each branch represents each one of us from Canterlot High." Sunset explained.

"Wow Sunset … I-I don't know what to say?" Swiftfoot said as he held onto The Pendant.

"Well you can answer me after you read the note inside." Sunset pointed out.

Swiftfoot looked at the envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper which ready. "Will you go to Grad Night with me?" Swiftfoot just turned to Sunset with the snarkiest grin on his face earning a laugh from the poor girl.

"Sunset are you asking me to Grad Night?" Swiftfoot asked with a grin so wide it was almost criminal.

"Well Yeah, normally at any other event I would've taken the whole group but since this is a special night everyone is already bringing a plus one so I thought hey why not?" Sunset explained earning a normal smile from Swiftfoot.

"Well then my answer is yes." Swiftfoot said as he turned his head to the setting sun.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N:_** This chapter reads depictions of Bullying and slight depression with a hint of rage if you are sensitive to this please read at your own risk.

Chapter 12: There's More Out There

Just another day in the great city of Canterlot … … … or at least it would.

KABOOM!

"Dang it Swiftfoot why did we bring Pinkie?" Rainbow yelled as she ran down the road chasing an armed trunk with Pinkie Pie on her back.

"Because I ran out of IEDs and she was the second best thing." Swiftfoot explained on the coms.

"Is that really the only reason?" Rainbow Dash asked stepping to the side as she dodged a barrage of bullets.

"Okay that and she would stop nagging me to come along on this one." Swiftfoot said.

"It's true, I hardly go on any of these missions." Pinkie said as she shook up a bottle of sprinkles and threw it at the trunk.

The Explosion itself wasn't very big but it was enough to send it flipping on it's side. Rainbow stopped right in front of it looking to Pinkie who just smiled causing Rainbow to roll her eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't just destroy the Truck?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Umm well maybe not destroyed but defintly-" Rainbow started but was interrupted by Pinkie.

"We flipped it on its side, thankfully there are no casualties but there are definitely survivors and they're about ready to shoot us." Pinkie explained.

"Wait WHAT!" both Rainbow and Swiftfoot yelled.

"OPEN FIRE!" one of the goons yelled as they got up.

Rainbow quickly reacted by getting Pinkie out of danger then rushing in to take their guns away. Once that was done she ran all over the city finding ever available cop and brought them over, then quickly grabbing Pinkie Pie and getting out of there as quickly as possible.

"Good Job you two, I wish I was half as efficient." Swiftfoot said as they stopped in front of the school.

"Hey why couldn't you come on this mission anyways?" Rainbow asked.

"Because he's stuck at Rarity's getting fitted for a suit for Grad Night." Pinkie said skipping along to the school.

"Don't remind me, she has at least thirty customers to go through yet." Swiftfoot stated.

"Swiftfoot You're up!" They all heard Rarity yell.

"Yeah good luck Buckaroo Jones." Rainbow said before pulling out the ear piece.

"Thirty Customers wow that's a lot, at that rate Rarity could start a business." Pinkie said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we're still in high school and the only reason Rarity is super busy is because tomorrow is Grad Night." Rainbow mentioned before crashing into Sunset causing her to lose all her papers.

"Oh Sunset shoot sorry I didn't see you there." Rainbow said before rushing to help her pick everything up.

"On no Rainbow Dash its fine, I didn't see you either." Sunset said in a less than herself way as she took the papers from Rainbow Dash.

"Hey are you alright you seem down in the dumps today." Pinkie said.

"Honestly Pinkie I'm just not feeling very well today." Sunset said before slowly walking away.

She continued down the halls until she made it to the library where she found a seat at one of the nearby tables. She didn't pull out any books, or her journal to Princess Twilight, she just sat there and stared blankly at the table thinking constantly about Graduation until someone coughed in front of her. When she looked up she found Flash Sentry of all people standing before her.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Flash asked. Sunset sighed.

"No not at all." She said with as much as a smile she could muster.

"So it looks like I'm not the only one concerned with what comes after huh?" Flash asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Sunset asked.

"Maybe not to most people but yeah you've got that blank stare thing you always do when you're thinking." Flash stated.

"Oh right, sorry I just." Sunset couldn't finish her mind betraying her body as it wandered aimlessly.

"There's no need to apologize, everyone is like that in one point or another, I imagine even Ponies can get lost in what their destiny is." Flash mentioned as he began tuning his guitar.

"But there we at least have some form of guidance something that leads us to who we are and we may not always agree with it but here there's nothing, no guidance, no paths to follow and no idea where I'm heading." There was more on her mind but she didn't want to finish, she knew if she had continued she would only regret saying it later.

"Well I think that's the point Sunset, we're not supposed to have any guidance here because the paths we want to follow are the ones we pave ourselves, sure it's confusing and most of the time and we might not have any idea what we're doing or where we're going but then again why should we know?" Flash said putting down his guitar.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked curious as to what meant by not knowing where to go.

"Well think of it like this, if we know where we're going then what's the point in even trying, by knowing nothing of where to go or what to do it gives us the freedom to choose where we go and what we do, we're not bound by Fate or Destiny because in the end."

"We get to choose." Sunset finished Flash's sentence. Flash smiled as he finished packing his guitar.

"See you're getting it." Flash said with a smile.

"I should get to my locker before class starts, I think I left a project in there." Sunset said before grabbing her stuff and leaving, making sure to wave goodbye before crossing the door.

She didn't know how or why, but having both Trixie's support and Flash's words of Guitar Wisdom somehow uplifted her. However this distraction kept her eyes from the halls as she bumped into Twilight causing her glasses to fall off.

"Oh Sorry Twilight I didn't see you." Sunset said as she knelt down and grabbed her friend's glasses for her.

"Ah thanks, and no Sunset I should apologize I wasn't paying attention." Twilight said taking her glasses with a deep sigh of emptiness being released as she put them back on.

Sunset knew that sort of sigh, it was the one given when one was lost in thought. Lost in a future that may never come. Sunset looked at Twilight with understanding and empathy as she lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Twilight, is something wrong?" Sunset asked earning a worried look from her dearest friend.

"I'm not sure to be honest, Sunset have you given much thought on the Future?" Twilight asked with this strange sense of loss in her eyes.

Sunset was no stranger to this look, and the question has been lingering in her head for some time now. She looked at Twilight with those same eyes not knowing of where to go or what to do. They just started walking down the halls together.

"Yes I have, and I'm not sure of what to do or where to go as of yet." Sunset replied.

"Neither am I, I know we're both smart enough to go to any college or university, but I don't know what to choose." Twilight said lowering her head in distraught.

"Well, at least College is all you have to worry about, I'm stuck choosing between two different worlds." Sunset mentioned.

"Can't choose between here and Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, it's weird and it sucks, but we've already nearly lost the portal twice now and I don't want to risk it again." Sunset said explaining why she wanted to choose between the two worlds.

"I see, well for our sake I hope you choose to stay, I think life would be a little dull if you weren't around." Twilight flirted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Sparky." Sunset shot back.

When they reached their locker Sunset put in the combo to open it and grab her books, what she found however were two notes sitting there waiting for them with their names written on the front. One for each of them.

"Well that's weird." Twilight commented.

"Dear Celestia I hope it's not another proposal to grad night." Sunset swore as she took the notes and handed Twilight hers before they each opened them. What they read however took their breath away.

On the top of Sunset's it read in big red bold wet letters _**SHE DEMON**_ and below was a small not that read. _We have not forgotten, we know you're potential, we remember your threats. Give up your magic or threats shall become actions._ Twilight dropped her note and ran the other direction. Sunset tried calling out to her but it was no use as she was already gone. Sunset looked down at the note and on the top of Twilight's note it read _**Midnight Sparkle**_ _We remember you, how you nearly destroyed the school, the world. All you'll be remembered by is that shadow you cast and we'll make sure of that you useless stupid girl then no college or university will take you. Signed T.F._ It was then Swiftfoot entered the scene from around the corner Twilight had run down.

"Hey is everything alright I just saw-" He didn't finish for he saw the notes in Sunset's hands.

"Sunset?" He asked quietly as he approached her.

"Oh Swiftfoot when did you get here I thought you were being fitted for an outfit?" Sunset questioned quickly trying to hide the notes behind her back.

"Well I was, until Rarity ran out of Fabrics I was on my way to the auditorium to get her more from the dressing room but then I ran into Twilight who just stormed past me before I ran into you." Swiftfoot explained as he stepped closer to her.

"Oh really ouch well I wish you luck on that, might want to go talk to Principle Celestia about getting the dressing room opened I hear she's got the only key." Sunset said turning away from him before slowly walking away. Swiftfoot noticed her try to stuff the notes in the back pockets of her skirt.

"Yeah I think I will." Swiftfoot said before quickly swiping the notes out of her back pocket, careful enough for her to not notice as he turned away.

He was quick enough to get enough head way before he heard Sunset yell out his name from the other side of the school. By then he found himself running to the boy's locker room for sanctuary even though deep in his mind he knew it didn't matter to her whatsoever. If Sunset Shimmer wanted something badly enough, she would go to the ends of the world for it. In Swiftfoot's case it was his head on a silver platter. Once inside he quickly locked the doors, threw some benches in front of it and hammered down at least a dozen wooden planks before deciding he was safe enough for at least twenty minutes. He pulled out the notes and began reading them over.

"SWIFTFOOT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He heard Sunset yell from the other side of the door.

He didn't listen, he just read and reread the notes carefully. He felt the rage inside him slowly grew into an inferno. Then his eyes landed on the signature _T.F._ Who the Hell was T.F.! He removed the barricade he had built and opened the doors to Sunset's rage. She wanted to yell him down for taking the notes, she wanted to send him down the freaking Grand Canyon ten times and back. But when she saw the silent rage in his eyes, she dropped her own rage and fell to worry. Not because she felt worried for him, but because she knew when he was like this, someone somewhere was about to be in serious danger.

"Who's T.F.?" He asked calmly.

"I … I don't know." She replied. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Then let's find out." He said before walking away slowly.

Swiftfoot slammed the notes on Principle Celestia's desk. She just looked at him with a blank stare. The tension in the room rising as he slid the notes to her choosing to stand for this conversation.

"Good morning to you too Swiftfoot." Celestia greeted with sarcasm.

"These were found in Sunset and Twilight's locker, I want to know who left these notes and why." Swiftfoot demanded.

"And what pray tell makes you think that I would know any of this?" Clesetia questioned.

"You're the Head Principle at this school, all I'm asking from you is access to the security room to at least help me try to identify who did it." Swiftfoot explained taking his hand off her desk.

"While it's true that I can grant you access to the security room and help you in this investagtion, I have to ask why I would help you." Celestia questioned as she stood from behind her desk.

"What do you mean?" Swiftfoot asked as Celestia motioned him to sit.

"So far you have done nothing to show me any form of improvement on your behavior or actions." Celestia mentioned as they both sat down.

"I have been helping the police, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie have been helping me a lot with that." Swiftfoot stated.

"While I find it good that you are opening your circles these violent tendencies you get into, the back alley fights, the battle at Camp Everfree, the fallout at the Casino." Swiftfoot raised his head to her in shock.

"I've read the reports Lieutenant Armor has written on your actions, even the ones where you sent some of my students in your place such as this morning when Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie took on an armored truck by themselves." Celestia mentioned pulling up the news feed on her T.V. set up in the top back corner of her office.

Swiftfoot began to feel this was a waste of time. He wanted to tell her they volunteered for that mission. He wanted to explain to her calmly what exactly happened at the Casino knowing he was in the wrong. But the rage inside was just about finished building up as he slammed his fists into her desk, causing Celestia to give him a confused worried look.

"Is this really important right now, yes I am well aware I am in the wrong here, yes I admit that I may have taken things a bit too far, but that was then and this is now and right now my friends are being bullied and threatened!" Swiftfoot explained as he tried to keep his voice at an acceptable level.

"You don't feel your own wellbeing is important?" Celestia asked.

"As I just said, my friends are being bullied and threatened, my own wellbeing can take a hike until this has been resolved." Swiftfoot answered. Celestia gave him a subtle smile as she turned her T.V. off.

"And when you find this conspirator what will you do with them?" Celestia asked.

"I'm going to make sure they don't do this again." Swiftfoot declared.

"By any means necessary?" Celestia asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Swiftfoot's eyes grew in shock by what she was implying. Did he really have the stomach for that sort of thing anymore? Could he actually threaten another life? Swiftfoot just closed his eyes as he stood up and rolled up his sleeves to reveal the gauntlets that hid his blades under his wrists and began unbuckling them in order to take them off and set them on her desk.

"I will do it the way it has to be done, the way it should have been done from the start." Swiftfoot answered as he sat back down.

Celestia smiled at the restraint Swiftfoot was now showing. She shoved the gauntlets back to him, earning a confused look from the boy. She just raised a finger at him, telling him to wait as she began digging through the top drawer of her desk. She pulled out a single key that had a green jewel in the center, placing it on top of his gauntlets and handing them back to him with the key.

"This key can open any door in this school, if you are to conduct this investigation I imagine you'll be needing it." Celestia explained.

"But … … … I don't understand." Swiftfoot admitted.

"Swiftfoot the whole reason you were brought to this school was to learn and understand a very important lesson, if you can figure out what that is I believe you'll be well on your way off Probation." Celestia mentioned in a very vague and confusing way.

"But my gauntlets?" Swiftfoot asked.

"If you can prove to me that you will not need them or be tempted to use them while having them, I'll see what we can do about an early Hearing." Celestia explained earning the biggest smile she had ever seen on Swiftfoot's face.

"Thank you Principle Celestia." Swiftfoot said.

"Go and help your friends, they are very lucky to have someone like you." Celestia mentioned before Swiftfoot nodded and bolted out the door to meet up with Sunset. She looked down on her desk and shoved the notes aside to reveal an assessment sheet with Swiftfoot's name on it. In the comments section she began writing _Shows improvement_.

"So what did she say?" Sunset asked as she followed Swiftfoot down the halls.

"Well she gave me this key to the security room, now we can go check the security footage and see who left those notes." Swiftfoot explained as they turned the corner into a new hallway.

"I'm worried about Twilight though, I think she's still sensitive about all this." Sunset mentioned.

"Turning into a raging She-Demon to destroy the school only to hopefully gain unimaginable power, I'm surprised you're taking this so well." Swiftfoot commented.

"The only reason I'm not going gun ho on everyone right now is because Twilight is my main concern, after that then we'll see what happens." Sunset explained with an unimaginable fire in her eyes.

"Alright then, you go check on Twilight and I'll go check the footage." Swiftfoot offered.

"Thank you." Sunset said and without a second thought she bolted away to go find Twilight leaving Swiftfoot to his own devices.

She started asking around to see if people had seen her. The CMC said she ran into the library, Bulk Biceps said she ran into the Cafeteria, Micro Chips, said she was in the Observatory, Flash said she saw her running out to the gardens, Wallflower stated she saw her at the Gazebo. As she was running rampant around the school the students could tell something was wrong simply by the clearly defined fire in her eyes. Most chose to ignore her knowing well enough she would handle it better than they could. Others wanted to help and asked how but she declined their assistance. The rest wanted to start a warband and mount an angry mob against whoever left behind the notes, for that she told them to go see Swiftfoot. Finally she found Twilight sitting alone crying in the dark of the forest behind the school. Sunset approached slowly and knocked on the Gazebo's railing, Twilight whipped her head around to see it was Sunset with a soft welcoming smile. Sunset looked at the poor girl as a river of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey Bubbles, how're you doing?" Sunset started as she moved to sit down next to her.

"I'm … getting there." Twilight said with a faint smile. There was a series of nicknames Sunset had given her, and Twilight always smiled when Sunset called her Bubbles.

"Do you want some space?" Sunset asked.

"No, I'd prefer it if you stayed." Twilight said resting her head on Sunset's shoulder and the sobbing slowly came to a close.

They decided to sit in silence and let the cool breeze fill them with music from nature. Sunset though wanted to at least comfort her friend so she rested her head on Twilights and began whistling a soft tune. _Thuu thu thuuu tha thu thooo thuuuu, thuuu thu tha thu thu thoo tho, thu tha tho tha thuu thooo_.

"I know this tune." Twilight said as she raised her head with a smile.

"Oh do you, well let's see if you remember the lyrics." Sunset said as she stood up in the center of the Gazebo.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas."_ Sunset started putting on her best Scottish accent.

" _With ner're fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life."_ Sunset plopped to one knee and held out her hand to Twilight.

" _If you would marry me!"_ Sunset smiled with a special gleam in her eyes as she stood back up.

" _No Scorching sun, nor freezing cold will Sto-"_ Surprisingly she got interrupted by Wallflower who was standing off to the side the whole time.

" _WILL STOP ME ON MY JOUR- …_ ney. Sorry." Wallflower said apologizing for her interruption to which Sunset just rolled her eyes and earning a laugh from Twilight.

" _If you will promise me your heart, and love …_ " Sunset wanted Twilight to continue the lyrics but sighed when all she did was turn her head in despair, still depressed about what happened today.

Twilight didn't know where to go or what to do, but she knew this. Whatever happened, wherever she went, she knew her friends would always be by her side no matter what.

" _And Love me for Eternity."_ Twilight finished, earning a smile full of sunshine from Sunset as she got up and raised her right arm.

" _My Dearest one my darling dear."_ Twilight started as they began dancing to the sounds of the music. Twirling in the traditional Viking manner.

" _Your mighty words astound me, but I no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!"_ Twilight laughed as Sunset picked her up from under her feet and began spinning.

" _But I would bring you rings of Gold, I'd even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all HARM! If you would stay beside!"_ Sunset sang as Twilight leaped out of her arms and they continued their dance.

" _I have no use for rings of gold I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold!"_ Twilight let out as she spun under Sunset's arm.

" _I only want you near me!"_ Sunset sang as they held hands and spun together as Wallflower joined in the final chorus.

" _To love and kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your laugh inside me."_ The dancing seemed to go faster and faster with every new note they sang and soon they found themselves stomping the ground and clapping their hands to the beat of the song.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ner're fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life."_ Wallflower decided to go a little extra on the last lyric as the other two finished out and began laughing.

" _IF YOU WILL MARRY MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'M STILL GOOOOOOOOOOOOING_ I'm done." Wallflower finished with a gleeful smile earning a series of laughs and smiles from Sunset and Twilight.

"Thank you for that Wallflower." Sunset said with a smile.

"My pleasure." The girl clad in green replied before skipping off back to her garden.

"So how do you feel now?" Sunset asked turning to the main concern of her day who was still giggling at what they had just done.

"Better, a lot better actually." Twilight said as she jumped onto Sunset grabbing her into a tight embrace.

"Good, and don't worry I'll find whoever wrote those nasty comments and make sure they pay." Sunset said before trying to leave only to have been stopped when Twilight tightened her grip.

"Something wrong?" Sunset asked.

"After Graduation, after we've taken all the magic back to Equestria … … … you'll go back there won't you?" Twilight asked. A sincere concern was clearly defined in her voice. Sunset only sighed and looked down in wonder, not knowing the answer herself.

"Honestly Twilight I'm not sure." Sunset started.

"Don't get me wrong I want to stay, if only to see what possibilities there are for me here, but I also want to know what would happen if I were to go back and stay there. I know I can't have both, and eventually I'll have to give up one for the other but until then I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere else until I know that I've done all that I can, for you and our friends so don't you worry a hair on your head Sparky, this pony is not leaving." Sunset declared returning the embrace her friend gave her.

"Thank you." Twilight said smiling brighter than Celestia's Sun. She wasn't able to hold the tears back and she just let them run their course as they stood there under the Gazebo.

"Sure thing Sparky." Sunset said with a smile just as bright.

Meanwhile Swiftfoot had entered the Security Room looking over the footage taking place in the hallway where Sunset and Twilight's locker was. He rewound the footage to before School had opened and there had saw a dark figure wearing a black coat with an orange head standing in front of the locker his hand holding the notes. Swiftfoot watched carefully as the figure's hand began to form into a shadow and phase through the locker door.

"Well that explains how he got past the locked doors." Swiftfoot said to himself as he continued watching the footage.

The Figure turn its head to the camera revealing the orange on its head to be a carved out Pumpkin and in a split second it was standing in front of it before blinking out of the shot and was gone.

"What the Fudge?" Swiftfoot said to himself as he rewound just a couple of seconds and slowly went through frame by frame until it blinked out and in that frame of what he thought was pure blackness, it was a quick message.

 _We HaVE yOU NoW SWiFtfOOt FEaTHer! ThE FOrgOttEN!_

"What did I just walk into?" Swiftfoot asked himself.

 ** _A/N:_** In the original concept of this chapter Twilight was going to attempt suicide but was taken out do to how dark it was getting and how out of character it felt though for those that are interested I might post it separately.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Nightclub Redox

"What did I just walk into?" Swiftfoot asked himself.

He began to download the footage and run through again and again looking for possible clues as to who this pumpkin headed figure was. It wasn't until he noticed a badge on his shoulder did he find something that stood out. It was a shield with the insignia of a bike and the letters C.C.A.C. written under it. When the download finished he began to look up those letters on Google and the results were slimmer than he had expected. Right at the top of the Images tab he saw many coated figures all wearing the same coat as the Pumpkin Head. In the search tab under he found a link to a website labeled Cross Country Adventure Club. He clicked onto the link and began digging through the websites home page, looking for meetings, places of interest, anything to get more answers. He found himself scrolling through the history tab when he saw a recent blog post that was blocked. Curious he clicked on it and was taken to a password protected tab. He slammed the desk with his fists, annoyed at the fact that he had no way of knowing what the password was or how to find it.

"Any luck there pal?" Sunset asked from behind his back.

"GAH, how long have you two been standing there?" Swiftfoot asked turning around to find Sunset and Twilight standing behind him.

"Long enough, so have you found the guy?" Sunset asked as she pulled up two chairs and sat down next to Swiftfoot.

"Well so far hit and miss, I did get some footage of the guy but I think we need to be more cautious than before." Swiftfoot replied pulling up the footage from the beginning.

"Why do you say that?" Twilight asked sitting on the opposite side of Swiftfoot. That's when the Pumpkin Head showed up on screen phasing his hand through the locker like it didn't exist.

"Turns out you girls aren't the only ones with Magic." Swiftfoot answered as he put the video away before it got to his bit.

Both girls sat in shock with eyes wide in fear. It was like seeing a horror movie for them. Swiftfoot couldn't help but wonder why they kept starring at the image, almost like they knew this guy.

"There's no way, he couldn't be." Twilight commented.

"He's … He's Alive!" Sunset said in surprise.

"Umm am I missing something?" Swiftfoot asked just before they heard the doors slam open.

They all turned around to find Rarity barge through the door with fire in her eyes.

"Swiftfoot I needed those Fabrics hours ago, the dance can't be a Grad Night dance without… … …" She couldn't finish as her eyes turned to the screen. Shock, pain, and horror began to scream inside of her as she fell to her knees.

"No … no… no no no, no it can't be, he can't be here, no we … I … I can't DO THIS!" She screamed before running out the door.

"Can someone please explain to me what exactly is going on?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Later, we need to get Rarity, Twilight take Swiftfoot and the footage to Principal Celestia and Luna, I'll be there to explain right after I get Rarity to the Nurse's office." Sunset ordered before darting out the door herself.

"Seriously?" Swiftfoot asked turning to Twilight.

"I-I'll explain on the way." Twilight said as Swiftfoot took the USB he had put into the computer.

"Alright well I'm all ears." Swiftfoot said as they walked out the door.

"Alright so a couple years ago around Halloween time there was an incident." Twilight started.

"What sort of incident?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Sort of an accident, there was a series of murders rich people, people who owned businesses or companies. Anyways one by one as the weeks went by another body was found. Pinkie kept calling it the Pumpkin Head Murders and she wasn't far off, victims were found with pumpkins on their heads and evidence of money laundering and gang involvement. Eventually Rarity found herself in the middle of it." Twilight mentioned the fear in her body rising having to relive the moments of a once forgotten past.

"How did Rarity of all people get wound up in a mess like that?" Swiftfoot asked, knowing full well he was pushing his boundaries but if he wanted to help it's what he had to do.

"Her father owned the Fashion Business before she acquired the Boutique and during that time he had been involved in many gang related activities, and eventually she was … she had been … her father was a stubborn mule and wasn't easily found." Twilight had mentioned. Swiftfoot knew she wouldn't tell him anything else so he had begun to put the pieces together himself, and the answers he was getting he didn't like at all.

"He used her as bait didn't he?" Swiftfoot asked, Twilight only nodded her head as they stopped in front of the Principals office.

"Twilight … I'm sorry I can only imagine what all of you went through during that." Swiftfoo stated earning a smile from the nerd.

"Thanks, though I'm sure you don't have to imagine very hard." Twilight said reaching her hand out to the door.

That comment felt like a slap to the face to Swiftfoot. It was true he didn't have to imagine very hard but that doesn't mean he wanted to, nor did he feel it was his place to say otherwise. Being in the Cloaks had given him perspective on many views of the world but that doesn't mean he wanted to accept them or at the very least he didn't want that to define him. He just grabbed Twilight's hand before she reached for the door looking down feeling the shame and regret of his past.

"Swiftfoot what are you?" he cut her off.

"Look just because I was in a gang myself, doing the things they did, the people I've hurt. There's a lot of baggage that I'm not proud to carry, who they were, what they did, I never wanted that. None of you deserve this, none of you should have experienced what you did with him because clearly it has damaged you." Swiftfoot explained seeing the shock in her eyes and she saw the regret in his.

"Sorry I … I shouldn't have said that." Swiftfoot said letting go of her hand.

"No it's okay … I'm sorry I never thought of the damage you suffered because of all this mess." Twilight said.

"Gangs are no joke, there are some that are doing good, but there are still those that see things like it's Nineteen Twenty in Chicago." Swiftfoot joked earning a chuckle from his friend as they opened the door together.

"Ah Swiftfoot I see that all seems to be well, do you have an update?" Celestia asked as she sat at her desk signing papers and writing letters.

"Umm we may have found something." Swiftfoot answered tossing her the flash drive.

Celestia caught it midair and plugged it into her computer and began watching the footage. He saw her grow the same eyes as the other girls before yanking the USB out of her computer and tossing it back to Swiftfoot.

"Twilight gather your friends and find a safe place to hide away for a few days, Swiftfoot forget about what I said about your gauntlets use them when you see him!" Celestia ordered as she stood up and began rummaging through her desk.

"Whoa, that's a bit extreme don't you think?" Swiftfoot asked as Twilight nodded and walked out the door.

"Well do you have any better solutions?" Celestia asked as she pulled out a .45 Magnum Revolver from her desk.

"Do I even want to ask?!" Swiftfoot questioned jumping back in fear.

"That man, that thing has put the lives of my students in danger before I will not let it happen again!" Celestia declared loading her gun.

"Okay I can understand that but how about we find the guy before anything already bad becomes worse?" Swiftfoot suggested.

"And how do you propose that?" Celestia asked.

"While I was looking over the footage I found a clue, The C.C.A.C. or The Cross Country Adventure Club, I was thinking I go to one of their meetings and see what all I can find out." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Alright do you happen to know when a meeting is?" She asked him.

"Well no but I can guarantee I'll know by tonight, the website I was trying to access is password protected." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"You do know you're on School Grounds right, most webistes are password protected." Celestia mentioned.

"… … … that … that makes too much sense." Swiftfoot mentioned as Celestia sat back down on her desk.

"Here try accessing the website from here." Celestia suggested before giving him the screen and keyboard.

Sure enough as he sat down and began typing in the website link it opened and allowed him to see the schedule he was looking for.

"Oh there seems to be an issue." Swiftfoot said.

"What's that?" Celestia asked.

"The meeting is tonight, and not in a place you'd allow any youngsters like myself to go and not just because I'm on pro-"

"Do it." She told him as she took back the monitor and keyboard.

"Whatever you have to do, do it." Celestia said turning everything off and closing up her desk.

"Alright." He said to her before standing up and walking out the door.

He opened up his phone and put the location on his map before opening his contacts and scrolling down to Shining Armor's number. He thought for a moment wondering if involving the police in this one was smart or not. It probably was but he shut his phone off and decided against it. Instead he made his way over to the Nurses office and found the group waiting for him as they surrounded a very skittish Rarity.

"Oh good, Swiftfoot please tell us you have news?" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"And please tell me it involves Cupcakes!" Pinkie interjected.

"Umm sorry Pinkie that's a no, and yes I do have good news but umm not much." Swiftfoot mentioned as he pulled up a chair.

"Well get on with it sugar." Applejack demanded.

"Unfortunately I can't say for certain on anything, just that I know where I can get the info I need." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Alright so let's get going!" Sunset blurted only to be waved off.

"Easy Tigress there's a meeting happening tonight, but it's at a nightclub so I'll be going alone per Celestia's request." He lied.

"WHAT!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"I'm fine with that." Fluttershy stated.

"Sorry Rainbow but we can't all just go strutting into a nightclub, I can fake being over Twenty One easily but having multiple people sneaking in, is just asking for trouble." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Good point, so what you're just going in then, whose gonna watch your back in case things go south?" Applejack asked, knowing full well he was lying.

"I'll be fine on my own, I've done solo missions before." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Well can you tell us where you'll be so we won't worry as much?" Sunset asked earning a smirk from Rainbow Dash who earned a Glare from Twilight.

"Well if you must know I'll be going to The Omega down by the Pier." Swiftfoot said before walking to the door stopping just long enough to turn around to Rarity.

"I promise I will find this guy, and I'll be sure he pays for what he did." Swiftfoot said to her and for the first time in the last hour she raised her head and smiled, mouthing a thank you to him before he nodded back to her and walked out the door.

Just as he left the door everyone turned to Sunset with various faces of Curiosity, Question, and Doubt.

"You plan on following him don't you?" everyone asked simultaneously.

"Without a doubt." She said as she pulled his phone out of her pocket.

* * *

The Apartments

* * *

When school ended and everyone went home Swiftfoot began packing up for his mission. He threw on the new Coat Rarity had given him for his birthday being careful his gauntlets didn't accidently flick and rip the seams. He was about to walk out of his apartment when he walked past the staff again. He looked at it for a moment wondering if he would need it or not before taking it in his hands. He ran his fingers across the soft and smooth wood looking at the intricate pattern of age it held. He twirled it around his back placing it under a backpack full of supplies he thought he might need for tonight. He then made his way to the garage parking where his bike sat waiting for him.

"Now where did I put my phone?" Swiftfoot asked himself as he began searching his pockets for his device.

"Looking for something?" Sunset asked as she held out his phone. She had been standing there watching him pack up his bike.

"How did you … never mind what are you doing here?" Swiftfoot asked taking back his phone.

"I'm coming with you." Sunset said as Swiftfoot went back to his bike.

"Like heck you are, this place will be full of gangs left and right." Swiftfoot said as he reached for his bike keys only to find they were also missing from his pocket.

"And you going by yourself is on the top ten list of stupid things you've done." Sunset said dangling the keys from her fingers.

Swiftfoot grew annoyed … but she was right, going alone would be stupid. So he just nodded his head and waved her onto his bike.

"Yeah probably, so anyone else coming or is it just you?" Swiftfoot asked as Sunset gave him his key.

"Well, about that." Sunset said sheepishly as the whole gang came around the corner.

"Wait what no, nonono, NO!" Swiftfoot said turning to Sunset.

"They won't be going in, just coming as back up." Sunset explained.

"Yeah besides we're tired of being sidelined all the time." Applejack said pointing to herself and Fluttershy.

"Umm I'm alright with it." Fluttershy stammered.

"Also when was the last time you had a successful solo mission?" Rainbow questioned. That comment stabbed like a thousand knives.

"Alright fine you can come but only I am going inside got it!?" Swiftfoot yelled earning a nod from everyone.

He then revved his engine as the girls piled up in Fluttershy's car. He took one final look at them wondering why, why are they risking everything to come to this meeting. He began driving off turning on his comm relay so he could hear them and they could see what he saw. Traffic was rather clear for him and the drive to the pier only took him around twenty minutes. He looked behind him as he pulled up to park to see if the others were right behind him. He assumed Fluttershy was abiding by the traffic laws because sure enough they weren't yet. Swiftfoot just shook his head before dismounting from his bike and began walking to the entrance. As he was walking up he noticed a sign label "Couples Night, Couples skip the line", He cursed at himself silently just as the girls finally came around the corner and parked. He kept on walking to the front door hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Hey, back of the line dude!" One of the bouncers said.

"Sorry but I'm here for an important meeting." Swiftfoot said pulling up the info of the meeting on his phone.

"Sorry man, but rules are rules ain't got a date, you got to wait." The other bouncer said.

Back at the car Twilight had been monitoring the whole thing from her laptop.

"What does he mean, ain't got a date he got to wait?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh no." Sunset said looking out the window and seeing the daily special sign.

"Ugh it's couples night isn't it?" Rainbow asked.

"The heck is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked.

"Well it means those with a date can get in skipping the line, which is weird because you still have to pay an entrance fee." Rainbow explained.

"Do we even want to know how you know this?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well he does have some options." Twilight mentioned.

"For heaven's sake Twilight you're not suggesting what I think you are?" Rarity asked.

"Well it's just an option, one of us could go in there with him." Twilight added.

That's where an idea popped into Sunset's head. While everyone else was bickering on what to do she quietly snuck out of the car and ran over to Swiftfoot.

"Ohh I'll go I'll go!" Pinkie offered.

"Pinkie you have to act their age, which granted isn't hard but still." Rainbow mentioned.

"Well I think I'll just stay here if that's okay." Fluttershy stated.

"Hold it has anyone seen Sunset?" Applejack asked.

"Uh Oh." Twilight said looking back at her laptop.

Swiftfoot had been arguing with the bouncers for a while now he didn't even notice Sunset walk right up to them.

"Hey lady what you want?" one of the bouncers said turning Swiftfoot's attention to Sunset.

She knew she had to convince the bouncers but she didn't like her options. She looked at Swiftfoot who just gave her a look of confusion as she gave him a sly grin and winked at him. She then grabbed his hand and shoulder pulling him closer to her.

"Hey handsome, been a while." She said to him as she pecked him on the cheek, giggling to how beet red his face had become.

"Yo she with you, for real?" The other bouncer asked.

"Uhh yeah, yeah she's my date for the evening." Swiftfoot stated with as much confidence as a sly fox.

"Well shit man, come on in, sorry for the delay ma'am." They said before opening the door for them.

"Oh umm but before that, what's with the stick?" The other bouncer asked pointing to The Staff on Swiftfoot's back.

"Oh he's got a bad knee, it's just in case he accidentally pulls a muscle." Sunset explained. The bouncers nodded letting them pass.

They both walked in with hands held tight together and her head resting against her shoulder. Once inside the passage hall Swiftfoot pulled out two twenties placing them at the ticket booth as they walked past. After they passed the booth Swiftfoot pulled Sunset behind a corner where no one else was.

"What the Hell was that?" Swiftfoot asked, yelling as quietly as he could.

"I just saved your hide from waiting too long to miss the meeting, you should be grateful." Sunset declared.

"Alright whose idea was it then huh, Rainbow's, Pinkie's?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Actually she just jumped out as we were weighing options, my vote was on Rarity this time." Rainbow said over the comms.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Rarity yelled.

"Guys it doesn't matter now what's done is done, Swiftfoot I've hacked into the security Footage, the meeting is happening soon just about two levels below you." Twilight explained.

Swiftfoot then calmed down releasing a long sigh of relief.

"Alright but now we're stuck playing the part of couples until the meeting." Swiftfoot complained.

"Is that a problem?" Sunset asked.

"Ye- no, wait yes, no I don't know, just don't get any ideas." Swiftfoot ordered. Sunset raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and what ideas would that be, dear little Swiftfoot?" Sunset asked as she caressed her hand up his side landing on his cheek. Swiftfoot backed up letting go of her.

"That, whatever that is, stop it!" Swiftfoot declared.

"Relax I'm just teasing you." Sunset smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Thank GOD I did not want to watch you two bang on the dance floor." Rainbow said earning a cluster of ewws and laughter from everyone.

Swiftfoot just rolled his eyes as he took Sunset's hand and walked her out to the dance floor. Feeling the electric music flow into their bodies they began to move and sway to the rhythm. He kept his eyes on her and for a moment that's all there was, just the two of them dancing together. He felt confused by this as she smiled and took his hand wrapping his arm around her as she fell over gently onto his knee and he knelt down. She then noticed his confusion as they got back up, deciding it was best they sit for moment and wait for Twilight to update.

"Everything alright?" Sunset asked as they sat at a nearby table.

"Umm yeah I think so." Swiftfoot said rubbing his eyes and readjusting them.

"Here let's go dark real quick." Sunset suggested pulling her Ear Comm out.

"Umm alright?" Swiftfoot said doing the same.

"OH COME ON!" He heard Rainbow yell just as he took the ear piece out.

"So why are we doing this?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Well since it's been brought up at least twice now, why do you avoid relationships, or people for that matter?" Sunset asked trying to evaluate him.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Swiftfoot said turning a cold shoulder to her.

Back in the car the group sat listening in. Swiftfoot forgot to turn off his ear piece.

"What's going on?" Applajack asked.

"Yeah what are they talking about?" Pinkie yammered.

"Come on Twilight spill the beans already." Rainbow demanded.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!" Twilight ordered listening in.

"Okay, well you'll have to at some point, either with me or someone else down the road." Sunset stated.

"And for that you're not wrong, I just … … … It's a touchy subject." Swiftfoot admitted.

"Is it because of Jax?" Sunset asked.

Swiftfoot chuckled, realizing this girl wouldn't give up until she got her answers. He sighed holding out his hand to her and she took it with a smile. She knew he didn't want to talk about it, so this was the next best thing as he allowed her to see into his past once again. She tapped her necklace and closed her eyes not wanting to draw attention with the way they glowed. Flashes of past relationships came flying by her image by image, some guys, mostly girls but all of them ending the same way as he stood there left behind. The only exception was the images of Jax stabbing him in his side.

"Not just Jax, but everyone I've tried with eventually left me behind, maybe I could've kept up but it never felt right and those that tried to be with me either ended up hurt of worse so it's not that I'm against being in a relationship, I just don't want to be a burden to the person or people I want to be with." Swiftfoot explained as he took his hand away.

Sunset just looked at him, curiosity ran away but Empathy stood in place now. She just leaned closer to him and smiled as they locked eye contact. Placing a hand on his cheek she could feel his heart racing and hers as well.

"You're no burden to me, and I'm sure the others feel the same way." Sunset said earning a smile from Swiftfoot.

"We'll see." He said relaxing his head on her shoulder.

"AND NOW LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE CENTURIANS!" The DJ yelled over the mic.

"Wait a second isn't that Flash's Band!?" Sunset exclaimed.

They turned around to see Flash and his band walk onto the stage setting up the instruments and tuning them just as Flash reached the mic as the applause grew louder and louder.

"Thank you everyone I hope you're all ready TO ROCK!" Flash yelled as he started riffing his guitar earning a loud thunderous cheer

 _You know who it is, coming 'round again_

 _You want a dose of this right now IT'S K/DA_

 _I'm a goddess with a blade, Knock you down and say my name_

 _Coming through so say it loud, loud, loud, loud._

While the music went on Swiftfoot pulled Sunset through the crowd to the stairwell not too far from them. Once through the doors Swiftfoot quickly locked the door and started heading down with Sunset not too far behind him.

"Well that was one hell of distraction, be sure to give Flash my thanks when we're done here." Swiftfoot said as they continued walking down the stairs.

"Wait you put Flash up to that?" Sunset asked in concern following him as they trekked down.

"Well of course, what did you think I was going to come without a plan, while I was looking for this place and how to get here I texted Flash telling him what to do and how to get in." Swiftfoot explained.

"I hope he's at least getting paid for this." Sunset stated.

"Oh don't worry he'll be able to take whatever they throw at him, meanwhile Twilight how are we looking?" Swiftfoot asked over the comms.

"Looking good, looks like they're setting up just below third door on the right." Twilight explained as they entered the second level.

Before going any further Swiftfoot pulled on his hood covering most of his face. He quickly examined his gauntlets releasing the blades from under his wrist before quickly retracting them and turning to Sunset. As he turned to her she could see the fear in his eyes, the same fear she felt on the day they first met.

"Maybe you should wait just out here." He said to her as calm as he could be.

"Remember what happened last time when you told me that?" She asked trying to walk past him only to be pulled back by her arm.

"Please, just this once, just … please." He said as he pulled her in front of him looking down to the ground trying to hide the fear, trying to hide the monster inside.

She looked at him knowing full well what he was trying to hide and why. She just smiled as gently placed her hand on his cheek lifting his face up. The others watching this from the Cameras watched in question as to the conversation they were silently having.

"I told you once that I'm here, and that you would never have to hurt anyone again, I'll be damned before I break that promise." Sunset explained placing her other hand on his shoulder.

"As will we darling." Rarity said over the comms.

"Yeah like we're ever gonna leave you hanging." Rainbow said though her voice sound like is was right next to them.

Swiftfoot and Sunset turned around to find Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity all coming through the door behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Swiftfoot asked as they ran to their friends.

"We're here to help, duh." Applejack said giving Swiftfoot a hug.

"Yeah we're here to kick butts and take names!" Pinkie exclaimed embracing Sunset.

"But where's Twilight and Fluttershy?" Sunset asked.

"We'll be in the van over-watching the cameras and planning your escape route in case things go south." Twilight explained.

"I'm just not very comfortable in large crowds I don't know." Fluttershy said.

"So how did you guys get in here?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Back door by the garbage, no guards or cameras." Twilight explained.

Swiftfoot gave everyone a deadpanned expression. "How did I not think of that myself?" He asked himself aloud.

"Because you're more of a 'in the moment kinda guy'." Sunset mentioned nudging his shoulder with her fist

"Alright let's quit wasting time, we've got a Pumpkin Head to find." Applejack stated.

"YEAH!" They all yelled before running for the meeting room.

Swiftfoot quickly gently grabbed Rarity and pulled her to the side looking concerned.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, I know-" She cut him off placing a finger over his mouth.

"Darling I've been afraid before, and over the years of being afraid be it chasing a passion or from a family past kept secret, I've learned that I cannot progress or better myself without first and foremost facing those fears, so I believe I'll be fine so long as I have all of you to stand by my side and lift me up in case I fall." She said to him before kissing his cheek.

"Also thank you for your concern and the promise you made to me earlier." She said before running off to catch up with the rest.

Swiftfoot just nodded and smiled before taking a mental note on the speech she just gave him. He began to feel lighter knowing they were all there with him. It was like a burden being lifted from his shoulders knowing he wasn't alone. He gracefully smiled as he caught up to them getting ready to enter the room. He was so close to having some answers and to give Rarity her closure. He knew what had to be done, but he was glad to know he had a new path to walk for it.

'Mental note, let's not start a harem please!' Swiftfoot thought to himself before kicking down the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Setting The Story Straight

Shining Armor was sitting at his desk around six am in the morning signing paper work. In front of his desk was Twilight looking down to the ground in shame. They had been sitting there for at least an hour in silence as the rest of her friends had been sent to individual interrogation rooms in order to speed up the process of getting them each home after the long few days they had been through. The only people not in an interrogation room was Swiftfoot, Twilight and Sunset. Swiftfoot was sitting next to Twilight and Sunset was just outside the captain's office. It was super Early so there was only a handful of Police working this late and were about to go home. Swiftfoot looked at Twilight who just smiled back at him before turning to Sunset catching her eye just before she went inside the office.

"Do either of you mind telling me EXACTLY what you were doing at The Omega all night?" Shining asked gaining their attention.

"Umm well we were-" Swiftfoot was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it from you, I'll deal with you in second." Shining stated turning his attention to Twilight.

"Uh umm ah err you see to be fair I tried to talk against it-" Shining slammed his desk as he stood up reeling his hand back. Swiftfoot just looked him in the eye afraid of what he might as he stood up as well. Reframing from doing anything rash or uncalled for they both sat back down. Twilight though couldn't shake of what just happened. Shining Armor had never been angry at her before at least never like this and she just sat in silence.

"As _I_ was saying, it was all my idea and at first I was going to go alone but they all insisted on coming." Swiftfoot started leaning back in his chair, showing Twilight it was okay to relax now.

"So why did you go in the first place?" Shining asked.

"Because your sister, the one you almost hit out of line was bullied and not by some school level bully at school." Swiftfoot stated.

"Then by who?" Shining asked.

"The Pumpkin King." Swiftfoot answed earning a shocked and wide eyed reply from Shining.

"But how, the incident took place two years ago?" Shining stated.

"While that's true, turns out he survived." Swiftfoot said.

"How?" Shining questioned. All Swiftfoot did was bring out a vile of Black Dust from his coat, placing it gently on the desk.

"Jester's Curse, Lord Skotadi's main drug." Swiftfoot said. Shining eyed the drug with fire searing from his eyes burning anything in his sight.

"Go on." Was all he replied with.

* * *

 _The Night of The Club Swiftfoot's POV_

* * *

When the doors swung open the first thing I was met with were a bunch of Gangsters pointing their guns at us. Which was no surprise to me Twilight did warn us about the hired guns that might be in there before we crashed the party. Anyways I stepped forward with my hands up wanting to say something witty and sarcastic but before I even had the chance and old friend of mine waltz right in time for the Rescue. That friend being The Local Gang Lord Iron Will.

"Settle down, Settle down my friends this here lovely gentlemen is a good old friend of Iron Will and a friend of Iron Will is a friend to us all."

 _Well he didn't say it quite like that._

Shut up Twilight, it may as well have been like that.

 _Well how did he say it?_

Seriously?

 _It was something like "YOU START A GUN FIGHT IN MY BAR YOU PAY FOR ALL THE TABS!" or something like that._

 _Really, again how are you two friends?_

Ugh I'll explain later, just let me tell the story please

* * *

 _Normal POV_

* * *

Twilight had calmed down enough to at least help Swiftfoot keep his story straight.

"Tell you what why don't both of you tell me what happened last?" Shining requested.

"Fine." They both said simultaneously.

* * *

 _The Night of The Club_

* * *

Swiftfoot was sitting at the bar with the rest of the group to his left and Iron Will to his right.

"So you want information at that guy, well The CCAC meets up here all the time on the second floor." Iron Will Explained.

"Well that's great and all but let me guess, getting up there is easy, getting in the meeting not so much?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Precisely, I can get you up there no prob. But getting you in their club meeting you'll need to prove you can hang with them." Iron Will mentioned.

"And how does he do that?" Sunset asked.

"First he'll need to prove he's not there to hurt nobody, then they have a little challenge for him, what that challenge is though I have no clue, from what I've seen it's different for everyone whose ever joined." Iron Will explained.

"Great so not only are we going in Blind we're going in blind and unarmed." Rainbow mentioned.

"Relax I got this, just be ready in case thing go south." Swiftfoot said as he and Iron Will stood up.

"Whatchya got planned there sugar?" Applejack asked.

"Something stupid … as always." Swiftfoot admitted before he walked away with Iron Will not too far behind him.

They both made their way up the stairs where Iron Will led Swiftfoot over to a dark corner where a red leather corner couch sat with a red round table over it and sitting at the table was a group of elderly men all wearing the same coat that Swiftfoot found on the video back at the school.

"Who's this pipsqueak?" one of them asked.

"Don't look very dangerous now does he?" another asked.

"Now now gents let's not judge a book by it's cover." The last one stated.

" _Oh great they're all Scottish!"_ Swiftfoot thought to himself as the three men stood around him now.

"Oi what's that he's got on his back?" The first one asked.

"It looks like a stick, not much worth in a fight." The Second stated.

"I bet he's got a bad knee or something." The Third commented.

Swiftfoot noticed there was a fourth member sitting in silence. He grew tired of the other three nagging on his so he did the first thing that came to mind. Feeling like he was being tested he flicked his wrists unsheathing the blades hidden under them. The Three member standing around him backed off in fear of what might happen next but remained calm as the fourth member stood up waiting for his next move. Swiftfoot then rolled up his sleeves and began unbuckling the gauntlets he wore under them. Placing them gently on the table and sliding them towards the fourth member. The Fourth Member took the gauntlets and examined them with great care before sitting back down and motioning the others to sit as well.

"Well this is unexpected, never thought I'd see a Cloak in my presence." She said motioning Swiftfoot to sit.

"You know of us?" Swiftfoot asked as he sat down putting the gauntlets back on.

"That's right, I've heard plenty of stories about how umm … resourceful y'all are, name's Ashe." Ashe said as she stuck out her hand.

"And I've heard you have information I need." Swiftfoot said ignoring Ashe's hand.

"Not the friendly type are ya?" Ashe questioned.

"I bet you've also heard of our secrecy and how good we're at it?" Swiftfoot questioned taking note of the guns pointed at him from under the table.

"True, how about this, information for information, sound like a fair trade?" Ashe asked.

"That will depend on the info. We ask of each other." Swiftfoot said.

"So whatchyo wanna know?" She asked first.

"The Pumpkin King, who he is and where I can find him?" Swiftfoot questioned. He heard clicks under the table as the other three member looked around at each other in fear whereas Ashe grew a look of question.

"Why do you want to know?" Ashe asked.

"Because right now he's out there waiting for an opportunity to kill more innocent targets or at the very least he's seeking revenge on the group of girls who beat him in the past either that or he's out looking for his old acquaintances, the one who betrayed him left him to rot under this very pier." Swiftfoot explained earning even more fearful looks and frightened eyes.

"All I want to do, is to get him off the streets before anyone else gets hurt because of him." Swiftfoot mentioned. Ashe sighed putting her gun down and motioning the other to do the same.

"He was one of us, back in the day. He wanted to do good and he did… a lot. But one day he found himself in a very bad situation, one that required him to either give up the life of his beloved daughter or his own." Ashe mentioned earning a confused look from Swiftfoot.

"All I'm saying is that when you find him, please don't kill him, he deserves a second chance better than anyone I've ever known." Ashe explained as she handed him a slip of paper.

Swiftfoot took the paper and opened it to find the words 'They're here' written on it. Swiftfoot looked up to Ashe who just pointed behind him. Remaining calm he slipped his hand under the table and flicked his wrist unleashing the blade hidden under his arm. Ashe nodded to him placing her hand on her gun as she placed her hand on the table showing him three fingers indicating there were three of them behind. With a swift motion he spun around sending his blade into one of the assailants' lower torso as Ashe fired upon the other two sending the entire bar into disarray. The assailants wear dressed in dark clothing varying in coats and jackets wearing either hoods or masks covering their faces. Two more of them came running up the stairs but were quickly disposed of as Swiftfoot kicked them both over the railing. From there he could see his friends already in action, Rainbow was running around giving everyone as much support as she could when speeding by, Pinkie was literally a walking grenade launcher as she sent sugar bombs across the room, one almost hit Swiftfoot. Rarity was playing shield maiden for Sunset, pushing away any assailants away that got too close, leaving Applejack to punch what was left.

"You've got some handy friends there." Ashe commented putting her gun away on her belt.

"Yeah, they always surprise me." Swiftfoot said watching his friends at work.

* * *

 _Today: Sunset's POV_

* * *

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!" the acting sergeant yelled.

"Calm down Gary, Swiftfoot isn't the cause of every situation in Equestria City." The acting Captain said.

"That's not what I'm yelling about how in the world are they two of you!?" Gary questioned.

The acting captain never took her eyes off of Sunset and she never took her eyes of the captain. They just sat there in silent reminisce as time seemed to stand still. Captain Shimmer just set her mug on her desk before releasing a long sigh that was held back.

"That Sergeant Gary … is a long story. One we don't have time for at the moment." Captain Shimmer stated before pulling out a notebook and pen from her drawer.

"I supposed you're right, we have bigger problems at the moment." Gary said before leaning against the wall.

"… … … I'm sorry." Sunset said lowering her head.

"About what, the whole fiasco the other night or the fact that you broke your promise?" Captain Shimmer asked as she straightened out a pile of papers.

"Look I know I said we would never see each other again but after everything that's been going on I had to-" Sunset was interrupted by the slamming of the desk.

"HAD TO WHAT EXACTLY? Do you know how hard it's been to keep your existence a secret, I've had to go through State, Federal, even the Fucking CIA to keep you and you magic business under wraps. Now I've got Press sitting outside my door, state police with questions up my ass, and Feds all over town." Captain Shimmer explained as she stood up from her seat. She took a moment to breathe and let the situation sink into Sunset as she gripped onto her skirt.

"So when you tell me you had to do it, did you think of the aftermath we'd both have to deal with?" Captain Shimmer asked. Sunset just sat quietly as a single tear ran down her cheek, no she obviously did not think of the consequences that came. She just wanted to protect her friends, she just wanted the fighting to stop. Captain shimmer sighed again as she sat back down.

"I thought so." She said as Gary's phone rang.

She gave him a look that some would take as 'You'll hang up to save your job' but to him it said 'Be quick and be done'. So with a quick answer and a quick reply he hung up and turned to the captain with a worried look.

"Umm The Press want to see you outside." Gary said as he put away his phone.

"Aw crap, alright I'll go and deal with them." Captain Shimmer stated standing up and heading for the door.

"Get what you can out of her, and make sure she stays put." She said before closing the door behind her.

Gary sighed, he turned to Sunset who still held her head low as more tears slowly made their way down her cheeks and dripping onto her skirt. Gary just shook his head before grabbing a nearby tissue box and handing it to the poor girl before sitting down next to her. Sunset slowly looked to him and smiled as she took the tissues and began to wipe her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry about the captain, she never told me about you and sometimes … yeah I'll say it she can be a real pain but she means well." Gary said.

"I know … I just … I didn't think." She couldn't finish her thoughts.

"Hey we've all been there, we've all acted on urge and instinct over actually thinking for a second and deciding the best course of action, it's never easy making the right call … but I think you did, we'll get this entire mess cleared and from there pick up the pieces." Gary explained.

"What about Swiftfoot?" Sunset asked. "What will happen to him?"

"Well according to our best detective in this he's innocent and thanks to some of the newly evidence we may be able to get him set straight for once." Gary mentioned.

"Really?" Sunset asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"Yeah actually those documents pulled from under the bar they all pointed in the opposite direction we've been looking in … how did you get them anyways?" Gary asked.

"It was during the incursion last night." Sunset started.

* * *

 _The Night of The Club with Sunset_

* * *

When goons started rolling through the front door Sunset imminently ducked behind the bar with Iron Will next to her.

"Just what is going on here?!" Iron Will yelled.

"Not sure but I think Swiftfoot's cover was just blown!" Sunset replied. The Gunshots began rapidly and wildly spreading all over the place as the other girls jumped into action. Rarity jumped in front of the Bar producing a shield made of gems from her magic to block the oncoming bullets. Applejack took this opportunity the slam her fists on the ground causing a miniature earthquake throwing the assailants off balance. Rainbow Dash took this opportunity to run around the bar grabbing as many weapons as she could, leaving Pinkie Pie to clean up what was left. Sunset took a moment to look out over the bar to watch the action going down, but what she saw made her regret looking over the counter. There he was, The Pumpkin King walking through those doors. Sunset sprang from behind the counter and ran behind Rarity as she pushed back a small group of goons.

"Rarity we got a problem!" Sunset yelled as she kicked a goon away from them.

"Obviously dear, there are goons everywhere!" Rarity stated blocked stray bullets heading their way.

"No not just that look!" Sunset said as she pointed to the door were The King could be seen walking in.

"No … no … no no nonononono." Rarity said before covering herself and Sunset inside a bubble made of her crystals.

The goons began to surround them shooting the crystals only to have the bullets ricochet off. The Pumpkin King took notice to the crystals and walked over to see the two girls sitting in fear. The smile that was carved on his pumpkin face made it look menacing but he only tilted his head in curiosity as the goons stopped firing. Sunset took this moment to stare into the eyes of this King, to look deep into those blackened pupils hoping to get a glimpse of the man she ran into before. Only she didn't see a lick of justice in his eyes, not even an ounce of kindness. There was nothing but a stone cold killer stood before them. This was not the man she ran into during Halloween two years ago, this was but an empty shell fueled by darkness.

"I remember you!" He said tilting his head in the other direction, allowing a flicker of light to shine through his pumpkin and in that scarce moment Sunset could see just a flicker of the man she met before. The man who was kind and justified in his actions, the man who saved her from the fires of the burning pier, who fought to protect his only daughter from the corruption of the world around them. His green eye shined for just a brief moment but that's all Sunset needed to see he was still in there.

"If you remember me then please remember that this isn't you!" Sunset said standing up.

"You are not a killer, you're not some bully out to get revenge, you are a loving and protecting father, and you wouldn't do this without a good reason!" Sunset argued.

"But I do have a good reason, and you just reminded me of what it was!" The Pumpkin King stated as he reeled back his right arm extending the claws from his fingers.

"If you truly believe this will protect your daughter then do what you must." Sunset stated sternly as she stood in front of Rarity.

"I will!" He said but before he make his strike Swiftfoot tackled him away as Rainbow Dash rushed around the goons kicking them away.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Swiftfoot declared extending the blade from under his wrist as he reeled back his right arm.

"I will do what I must to protect the one I care about, what are you willing to do?" The Pumpkin King asked before knocking Swiftfoot off of him.

As Swiftfoot hit the floor The King pounced on top of him and before Swiftfoot could even react The King had lunged his arm into Swiftfoot's side digging his claws into him. Swiftfoot fought back the pain and gritted his teeth as he landed a punch on the pumpkin knocking The King off him. Swiftfoot took this opportunity to jump The Pumpkin King holding his arm above his head as he threw his body weight on his torso.

"Why even do this, all this just to get my attention huh why!?" Swiftfoot yelled.

"You honestly think this is just about you? You're nothing but an insignificant thorn The Dark One will soon scratch off, I'm only doing what I must to protect my daughter!" The Pumpkin King answered.

"Why is your princess in danger, we could help if you only ask!" Swiftfoot said.

"It's never that simple." The Pumpkin King said before kneeing Swiftfoot in the groan and threw him off.

Sunset on the other hand rushed Rarity away from the fight with Rainbow Dash and Applejack providing cover for their escape leaving Pinkie to make an exit. Just before they left Sunset handed Rarity to Pinkie before turning around.

"Sunset what are you doing?" Pinkie asked.

"I have to go help him." Sunset said turning back to her frineds.

"Uh last I checked that would be suicide Sunset." Rainbow stated.

"Sugar take Pinkie and Rarity out of here!" Applejack said.

"Now what!?" Rainbow asked.

"You're right it would be suicide but she ain't going alone, now get on outta here and tell Twilight and Fluttershy to have the van ready." Applejack said before shoving them out the door.

"Thanks AJ." Sunset said as they ran back into the fight.

"We lost ya once, we ain't losing you again." Applejack stated as they turned their attention on Swiftfoot and The Pumpkin King.

" 'sides it's time for us to return the favor am I right?" Applejack mentioned tipping her hat with a smile.

As The Pumpkin King pinned Swiftfoot to the wall a green and black gas could be seen dripping out from the carved mouth of his pumpkin. Swiftfoot tried to push him off but The Pumpkin King was held too strong of a grip.

"Please we can help you, let me help you?" Swiftfoot begged.

"Why would you help me, I'm not redeemable, no not like you." The King replied.

"Yes you are, you're just like me, fueled by rage and darkness only because you want to protect what's most important to you." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"You think you know pain and suffering, you think you can understand me because of your past, you know nothing about me, you don't know the first thing about what I'll do." The King explained. Swiftfoot then took this opportunity to use his feet and trip The Pumpkin King, pinning him against the floor yet again.

"I know how scared you are, I see how fear has controlled you and taken you down, you've stooped to levels so low you had to wear a mask to hide from the shame your daughter would have in you. I know what it's like having to hide who you truly are because of the fear of facing your consequences. I do understand you which is why I am showing you mercy." Swiftfoot said his words filled with sorrow and regret. It was in that moment of weakness The Pumpkin King jabbed his claws into Swiftfoot yet again only this time Swiftfoot didn't run from the pain, he let it hurt, he felt the air from his lungs escape him as he screamed in pain.

It was then Sunset and Applejack sprang up the stairs and watched as Swiftfoot fell to the floor. Applejack in a fit of rage tackled The Pumpkin King and pinned him against the wall before sending a series of punches all across his body. All Sunset could do was watch in fear as her friend became something else that she never recognized. She stood there in fear not knowing what to do as one of her friends laid there motionless in front of her and the other was turning into the very thing she had hoped to never see. She was out of cards and had no other choice as she ran and jumped on top of Applejack calling out for her to stop. Just hearing her voice was enough as Applejack stopped punching and took a moment to absorb what just happened. There was blood on her hands now as she looked down towards the body that lay in front of her broken and nearly dead.

"Wa-what did I … What did I do?" She asked before she embraced Sunset.

Soon police sirens could be heard as cops began to fill the place. They examined every area and surrounded the two before hauling Swiftfoot and The Pumpkin King away. Everything was silent and everything seemed to just stand still for Sunset as she now found herself sitting in another hospital room where Swiftfoot lay unconscious in his bed. Last time she was here they told her how shocked they were to see him still alive. Now they were telling her just how little chances he had of waking up. Applejack sat next to her waiting for results on The Pumpkin King but all they got were inconclusive remarks leaving more questions than answers. It was then when Twilight came into the room and sat down on the opposite side of Sunset.

"So finally got some good news, The Pumpkin King as everyone has been calling him, will be just fine, he might not be able to walk let alone stand for a good while but he'll live." Twilight explained. Applejack sighed in relief.

"Thank Heavens, umm what about Swiftfoot here?" Applejack asked. Twilight just sighed before turning her attention to the boy in question.

"The Docs say it'll be a miracle this time if he wakes up." Twilight mentioned. Sunset just gripped her chair tighter.

"Are you okay sugar?" Applejack asked.

"I'll be fine." Sunset replied before the door opened again to The Police Captain.

Silence filled the room as she walked in taking off her hat, showing a striking resemblance to Sunset Shimmer. She stood in front of the three girls as if to scold them but they weren't her concern at the moment. She then turned to Swiftfoot and sighed placing a file at the edge of his bed before turning to the door.

"Make sure he reads that when he wakes up, and I wanna see all of you for questioning tomorrow morning." She said before walking out the door slamming it behind her.

"What just happened?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah if I'm not mistaken I think I just saw two of you Sunset?" Applejack stated. Sunset sighed before standing up and reaching for the file.

"That was me alright … well my doppelganger so to speak." Sunset admitted as she sat back down.

"Wait, just like Princess Twilight and me?" Twilight asked.

"Well more or less, technically I am older than Princess Twilight. When I first went through the portal it must have done something to stunt my aging because normally I would be much older like my doppelganger but magic has a way of doing whatever it wants I guess." Sunset explained before opening the file.

"Wait ya can't read that it's for Swiftfoot!" Applejack interjected.

"If he wakes up that is, and if he doesn't then what good even is this to him?" Sunset asked in a fit of rage. Her emotions now dragging her down to levels she hasn't been in a long time.

"Sunset listen to yourself, you're starting to go backwards!" Applejack mentioned.

"And so what if I am, the new me was just a coward hiding behind a counter while all of you jumped into action, The Old Me would have done a lot more to help!" Sunset interjected.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Twilight yelled standing in-between the two of them. Sunset and Applejack just stood there letting Twilight continue.

"Look we've all been through a lot lately, there's a lot of confusion and frustration in the air be it because of school or whatever The HELL is going on here?" Sunset and Applejack both looked shocked at Twilight, she never cursed before and to hear her even consider it sent them through a loop.

"But that doesn't give us the right to step backwards and ignore all the hard work we've done thus far. Sunset are you seriously about to let this one bad night drag you back down?" Sunset regrettably shook her head. "Applejack we've all made mistakes don't you think we can all forgive you just as you've forgiven us?"

"I guess so." Applejack replied.

"Good see, everything is fine, we're fine, sure things got a little dark last night but we can move forward from this." Twilight mentioned. For some reason Sunset felt a sudden surge of rage fill her again as she let out another outburst.

"AND JUST HOW MUCH LONGER DO YOU EXPECT US TO KEEP DOING THAT TWILIGHT!" Her rage had completely taken over her now as she slammed her fist into a nearby table breaking it clean in half. Her friends just stood there in silence allowing her to vent.

"It might be easy for you with your rich family and your high expectations Twilight but I don't have any of that here and Applejack you have the farm and a family and a path after all this well what do I get, WHAT'S MY PATH!?" Twilight was about to argue but Applejack just grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"I don't have a path after Graduation, and you all do." Sunset let her tears flow down her cheek.

This is where Twilight allowed herself to see clearly into Sunset's eyes, seeing all the doubt and sorrow she was holding back. She was just as lost and confused as her when it came to Graduation. Just like her she had no path forward. Twilight just took a couple steps forward with a determined look in her eyes. To Sunset it felt like an insult was about to come her way but that thought went away as she saw the tears in Twilights eyes flow under her glasses as she threw her arms around her friend.

"You think I'm not lost in all of this, you think I can just see forward after all this?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight I … I didn't." Sunset couldn't finish as Twilight tightened her grip.

"I wasn't talking about after Graduation I was talking about the here and now. But if that what you're worried about then we'll find a way after that together… all of us." Twilight declared.

"Okay." Sunset replied as she returned the embrace. Applejack smiled and joined in as they all shared a laugh and smiled together. Though the moment was cut short as they heard the munching of potato chips. They all turned to the noise and saw Swiftfoot sitting up with a bag of pringles in his hands smiling.

"Oh don't mind me I was just watching the tender moment." Swiftfoot scoffed with sarcasm as he ate another chip.

"Uhh how long have you been awake?" Twilight asked.

"Oh long enough, all that yelling really didn't help." Swiftfoot mentioned as they all gathered around him.

"So I guess we missed the dance." Swiftfoot said.

"Actually Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna both agreed to move it up a week, if we didn't tell them what happened last night they would have out right canceled the event all together." Applejack explained.

"Oh well that's good… how's Rarity?" Swiftfoot asked.

"She'll be alright she's currently at home stress sewing." Sunset mentioned.

"That's good, welp I'm famished and I haven't eaten since yesterday so what say we all get out of here and grab a bite to eat am I right?" Swiftfoot suggested.

"Oh no you don't you stay right here and rest up, we'll be back to get us all something, what are you hungry for?" Twilight asked.

"Alright just this once I'll listen, hmm I'm thinking Sonics the number 7." Swiftfoot requested.

"Eww how can you even eat that?" Twilight asked.

"Oh come on it's a foot long of happiness and joy you can't deny that." Swiftfoot remarked as Twilight rolled her eyes before walking out the door.

"Don't worry sugar I'll make sure she gets it for you." Applejack said before following suite.

"And I'll make sure she actually goes there." Sunset said as she was about to do the same.

"Sunset wait." Swiftfoot called out to her stopping her at the door. She stopped and turned to him seeing a lost look in his eyes. Sunset then walked over to him.

"What's up?" Sunset asked as she sat down in front of him.

"Look, I know it hurts to be lost, and Flash told me how you were struggling with your destiny, being from that other world I can only imagine what all that means to you." Swiftfoot admitted.

"Yeah it's been difficult." Sunset stated.

"Well I don't know how destiny works in your world but here we make our own destiny we choose where we go and what we do, sure it might look like we're lost from time to time and yeah sometimes we are but the thing I've learned about destiny is … it doesn't matter where you go or what you do, it's how you do and why." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Funny I think Flash said something similar, why are you telling me this?" Sunset asked.

"Because, no matter where you go or what you do, I know it'll be amazing." Swiftfoot said.

"And how do you know that?" Sunset questioned.

"Because, you're amazing." Swiftfoot answered.

"Seriously? If this is an attempt at flattery it'll take more than that." Sunset laughed.

"Well take it as you will, but I meant no flattery about it, I was just stating the facts that were presented before me, after watching you with your friends, seeing the kind heart you hold and the compassion you give, the way you can empathize with others … … … it inspires people, it inspires me to be a better person." Swiftfoot explained. Sunset smiled and nodded to him.

"Thank you … I needed to hear that." Sunset replied.

"As always … anytime." Swiftfoot smiled, then Sunset was reminded of the file that was dropped off.

"Oh that reminds me here take this." Sunset said handing him the file.

"What's this?" Swiftfoot asked taking the file and opening it.

"The Police Captain dropped it off, told us to make sure you read it when you woke up." Sunset explained as Swiftfoot read the file.

"I see… you'd better get going before they leave without you." Swiftfoot mentioned while reading the file.

"Oh right see you later." Sunset remarked before darting out the door.

* * *

 _Today_

* * *

Gary sat there listening to Sunset's side of the story as Captain Shimmer walked back in. She sat down at her desk finishing up some paperwork as Sunset set the box of tissues aside. Gary side and decided to break the silence.

"So how'd it go?" He asked.

"Surprisingly well, no one asked about the squirt here or any of the other girls, just basic questions on what's next." Shimmer explained.

"That's good right?" Gary asked.

"Yeah basically means that squirt here and her friends are free to go… by the way how is Swiftfoot even walking right now?" Shimmer asked.

"He umm heals fast." Sunset answered.

"So I'm told, anyways just please stay out of trouble and next time try to keep your promise." She requested. Sunset nodded before getting up and walked to the door.

"Oh and Squirt one last thing." Shimmer said stopping Sunset at the door.

"Yes?' Sunset asked.

"Keep an eye on that boy, he tends to get himself in more trouble than we can handle sometimes." Shimmer said.

"Will do." Sunset said with a smile before walking out the door.

On her way out she spotted Swiftfoot and Twilight talking with Shining Armour. Deciding it was best for them to leave together she walked on over to them and waited for the rest of her friends. The day seemed to be going well as one by one her friends returned to the front lobby all talking about how the day was wasted or how they each have other things to do. All that was left was Swiftfoot and his conversation didn't seem to be going all that well, she knew it was rude but she decided to listen in just to hear what was going on.

"You have one job, alright just one, please try to keep it." Shining told Swiftfoot.

"Hey I'm doing the best I can, but these guys won't stop coming after them, not until they've gotten what they wanted from them." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Their magic?" Shinning asked.

"Exactly, though I will admitted doing my job should be a whole lot easier now that I've been cleared of all charges, where did that evidence even come from?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Well I for one knew the whole time you were innocent, the DA and Captain just didn't see the things I saw that night, we got lucky when we found that phone in the alley recording the whole thing." Shinning mentioned.

"But who was recording?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Probably some civilian witness we're trying to pin the owner but whoever owned the phone might be long gone and out of town by now." Shining replied.

"That makes sense, I still have to go to court though huh?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Yup this time next week if I'm not mistaken." Shining answered.

"Just before the dance starts." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Don't worry dress your best and you be out of there just in time." Shining remarked.

"Welp I better get ready then, see you around officer." Swiftfoot said shaking Shining's hand.

"Take care Swiftfoot and thanks for reminding me of who I am, the badge makes it hard to remember sometimes." Shining replied.

"No problem, just be careful around that dust when mixed with Nitrogen creating a gas like liquid it's not easy to remove." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"I'll keep that in mind thanks." Shining said allowing Swiftfoot to leave.

Swiftfoot then joined the group finally and they all left the building. They had faced a lot of darkness these past few weeks and it was taking its toll on them. But never the less they all agree that no matter what, regardless of where they go next or who they face, they will keep moving forward. They will stand proud and strong holding each other close in their hearts as they keep moving forward, and never letting go of what's important. There are still plenty of mysteries to solve and answers to be seeked and they will find them in time, for only time will tell who it is they will become.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A New Outlook

The Next Day, thank the lord it was a Saturday. Sunset and The Gang were not ready to go back to school. Rarity had now been given plenty of time to finish all of her commissions and both Applejack and Fluttershy gladly helped her out being her models as she made the gowns. She tried to get Swiftfoot into the Boutique to model for the men's wear but he seemed distracted by other personal matters. He had given Twilight a sample of The Jester's Curse to analyze the components and structure to see what it was made of exactly and Sunset was all but too happy to lend a hand. Pinkie Pie was currently working at Sugarcube Corner leaving Rainbow Dash to go out for a run. As for Swiftfoot he did what he always did on a Saturday morning. He stood in front of his parents' grave, he talked with them for a little while, replaced the small blue lily on the stone, and got back to the rest of his day. Or at least he would if he hadn't seen Applejack's parents' grave. He wanted to shake off this feeling on his shoulders and walk away but just as he was about to leave for good he quickly ran off to a local flower shop and came back placing an orange lily on her parent's grave and knelt before them.

"Umm hey." He started feeling just a little awkward. The stone with the names of his friend's parents just stared back at him.

"Right well I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm your daughter's friend Swiftfoot." Again the stone just seemed to stare back at him.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know … I made a mistake and she … she nearly paid the price for it so for that I wanted to apologize." Tension began to fill the air as Swiftfoot sat there in shame.

"You raised a good kid, and she's grown so much. Her honesty can hit like a rock and it might cut like a knife but she tells it how it is, and honestly that's her best quality … her honesty. She can tell what's up and decide right then and there what's best." The tension flew away for just a little bit before guilt and regret began to rise in Swiftfoot as the stone seemed to be glaring at him now.

"But a few days ago, actually before I get to that I'll say that I haven't always been the best kind of person to be around, but I tried I really tried to be better and it nearly cost both of us, I nearly lost my life for like the hundredth time and she came to save me but she nearly took a life in a rage that blinded her." He could feel the air around him get warmer and warmer as if he was above a raging fire.

"It's my fault I won't deny that, and I take full responsibility, all I ask is for the chance to make it right, to amend my mistakes and to assure they won't happen again... … … I promise it won't happen again." The Stone in its silence stopped glaring and the air seemed to cool around him. Swiftfoot released a sigh before standing up and walking away. Had he stayed a second later however he would have heard the whispering's of Applejack's Mother saying " _Thank you_ " to him.

The Boutique was fairing very well as Rarity had completed around three-hundred twenty seven dresses and she still had many more to go. But she was happy working on those dresses, there was nothing else she would have preferred to do at the moment … … … well except for getting some of the matching Men's wear done but she was short a male model to do so. Fluttershy just let Rarity work her magic on her as Applejack sat around waiting to give a second opinion. Or she would be if she were paying attention. Just like Swiftfoot her mind was elsewhere and she didn't really feel all that great because of it. Her mind kept going back to that night and how she became something different. She couldn't shake off what she had almost done, what she almost couldn't take back. She didn't snap out of it until she heard her name being called a third time.

"Huh what?" She said as she turned her attention to Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Darling I was trying to ask if the trim should be Blue or Turquoise but now I want to ask if everything is alright." Rarity asked as Fluttershy nodded.

"Uh yeah no I uh …" She wanted to say she was alright but something kept tearing at the back of her mind telling her she wasn't.

"Actually I'm not alright Rare, would you mind if I just take a hike … ya know to clear my head?" Rarity just smiled as she jumped off her podium and held Applejack's hand gently.

"Of course Darling … take all the time you need, we'll be right here if you need us." Rarity said before kissing Applejack's cheek and letting her go.

She took a long walk longer than she had expected. She found herself walking to the Cemetery where she saw Swiftfoot walking out with his head held low. She stopped for a moment before sighing to herself and walking towards him as he put his hood on. He was about to just walk past when he saw Applejack walking his way causing him to stop in his tracks. When she caught up to him no words were said, he could see in the way she avoided eye contact that she was troubled deeply. So he sighed shed of all ego and shame and wrapped his arms around her creating a warm embrace as she dug her head into his chest. He could feel the tears running down his shirt as she began to softly weep. She obviously didn't care that they were in public and he didn't mind at all. She just wanted to let out all the sadness and regret and he was willing to hold her in her time of need. Eventually time seemed to speed up and it was already almost sundown, almost time to talk about it.

"Come on, let's get something to eat my treat." Swiftfoot said still holding her.

She just nodded her head before letting go of him, letting him take the lead for a bit as they walked to a nearby hotdog stand. He ordered two, one chili-dog and one relish with onions before they sat down at a nearby table for two.

"Thanks Swiftfoot I'll pay ya back I promise." Applejack said.

"There's no need, you obviously need something to clear your head and I find nothing's better than a good old hot dog." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Is that why you always buy them in the stores?" Applejack asked with a chuckle.

"Well that and there Jackal's favorite treat, I swear that dog is spoiled." Swiftfoot said sharing a laugh with Applejack. That laughter though didn't last long for AJ as the smile ran away from her face.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He asked before taking a massive chunk out of the hot dog.

"Umm." She had to think, she didn't know if she was ready to or not, but she knew she had to bite the bullet at some point. "How do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" Swiftfoot questioned.

"Being a Cloak and the requirements it has?" She diverted hoping to change the subject. But Swiftfoot got what she was meaning.

"You mean the fighting … or the Killing?" Swiftfoot asked setting his hot dog down.

"Did you actually kill?" Swiftfoot looked her in the eyes, he knew she could tell if he was lying but he didn't want to anyways.

"Yes a few times, I've always tried to avoid it, but sometimes my anger and rage just..." Swiftfoot admitted.

"You mean Psy right?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't my first kill and I only did it because I had to protect you guys, because I knew that if I didn't she would just come right back and she wouldn't stop until she had each and every one of you." Swiftfoot explained.

"How did you get over it?" Applejack asked.

"I didn't, I don't want to do that sort of thing again, that's why I tried talking to The Pumpkin King, but he wasn't listening and I was afraid I would have to kill again." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"I almost killed him … I could've and I don't know if I should've." Applejack mentioned. Swiftfoot looked at her confused. No, he wasn't about to let her think like that at all.

"No, I'm glad you didn't because that feeling isn't good and I'm trying very hard to make amends to prove that I'm not a monster, working with the Police, leaving The Cloaks, it's all because I'm done not taking care of my problems. That and I don't want any of you to go through what I had to in order to get where I am today." Swiftfoot explained. Now it was Applejack's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Where I am, is not a very good place right now. Police hate me, nobody trusts me. Sunset was right when she said you all have a path after all this, but she was wrong about me. There is no path for me, not after everything I did." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"But what about the evidence Sunset found, and that phone that was brought in with footage proving you were innocent?" Applejack asked.

"See that proves that I didn't cause the massacre everyone thinks I caused, but I still have to serve time for the murder of Psy." Swiftfoot explained.

"But that was self-defense we were all there and-"

"And who am I to take a life that wasn't my own?" Swiftfoot calmly cut off Applejack.

"I can't just go around killing everyone because their a Member of a gang that wasn't my own, even if they were involved in my parent's deaths I can't just stoop to their level, I was angry and driven by rage what good does that do me if all it ever does is not only hurt myself but those around me regardless of intentions?" Swiftfoot explained further.

"But what about-"

"Applejack I want to serve my time for this, I need to, because if I don't then I'm no better than the bad guys, please just let me do this?" Swiftfoot pleaded.

"How long?" Applejack asked.

"Five years, maybe less if they buy the self-defense statement." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Do the others know?"

"Not yet, but they will." There was a moment of silence between them before anything was said after.

"But why?" Applejack asked.

He sighed before setting himself back in his chair. It was late afternoon now and the marine layer was starting to roll in just above the city. He was trying to think of a way to properly answer this but even he was at a loss now. He began to feel a deep depression rise in him, but he knew his rode, he knew where he was going and why. Though much to his regret he had to accept the outcome of his actions and the sorrow they bring.

"Things end Applejack, and it's always sad. But that leaves room for things to begin again and that's always happy." Swiftfoot said.

"How does that make this any better?" Applejack said.

"It doesn't, it just means that I've come to terms with my situation." Swiftfoot explained before finishing his Chili-Dog.

"Anyways I need to speak to Rarity about something, and something tells me she's worried about you." Swiftfoot mentioned pulling out his phone.

"What makes you say that?" Applejack asked right before Swiftfoot showed her the numerous text messages and missed calls from Rarity, all the text messages asking where she was.

"Ah right… best we get back to The Boutique." Applejack said before both stood up and made their way through town.

Meanwhile Sunset and Twilight we're spending their Saturday in the one place Sunset didn't want to be. The School's Chemistry Lab. She groaned in pain as Twilight set down all the equipment she brought to examine this Jester's Curse Drug Swiftfoot had brought them.

"Did we have to come here of all places?" Sunset asked not wanting to be in school on Saturday.

"Well I would normally use my Garage Lab but Mom and Dad were having their … ugh _Movie Day_." Twilight stated before pulling out the drug.

"Umm _Movie Day_ that doesn't sound too bad." Sunset stated.

"They're doing the hokey pokey." Twilight said bluntly.

Sunset took a moment to think about what Twilight had just said to her, that moment almost lasted five minutes before her eyes grew in shock of the realization of what was being said to her.

"Ah I see umm just a little T M I!" Sunset said.

"Now you understand why I wanted to get away for the day?" Twilight asked.

"One hundred percent." Sunset replied as she got up to help Twilight set the work space.

It was then when Timber came through the doors with the extra equipment Twilight had brought. After dropping it off he went over to Twilight, gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek before sharing a smile and moving out to get more of the heavier equipment. The whole time Sunset watched in curiosity as the couple interacted. At first she was thinking she didn't something like that, but the more she thought about it the more pleasing the thought of having a partner became. Someone to share in adventures with, someone to trust beyond a simple bond. It all felt confusing to her, and yet she wanted to know more.

"Hey Twilight can I ask you something?" Sunset asked as Timber took this moment to make his exit.

"Yeah what's up?" Twilight asked as she flipped the switch to turn everything on and began examining the drug.

"Well it's about relationships." As soon as Sunset said that Twilight's head nearly did a one eighty as her head perked up in both excitement and confusion.

"Why the sudden interest … this wouldn't happen to be about Swiftfoot would it?" Twilight asked.

"Pfft as if no it's just, you have Timber, Applejack and Rarity have each other, Pinkie started seeing that Cheese Sandwich guy from the pier, Rainbow Dash seems to be the only one flying it solo next to me." Sunset mentioned.

"Well she did start talking to that Flash Magnus character after that incident." Twilight mentioned.

"Wait really … damn I guess I am the only one flying solo." Sunset replied as she began looking down the microscope. The Drug itself seemed to be shifting and moving like a shadow.

"Well you could try Swiftfoot, I mean how bad could it be?" Twilight said as she began taking notes of the sample.

"Oh I'm pretty sure he's not interested, if his attitude from our last mission wasn't a sign I don't know what is." Sunset explained as she looked at the second sample. It seemed to be varying in wave lengths giving it a more digital shape and strange behavior as if it was phasing in and out of existence.

"Well I don't know, men have a way of hiding what they feel." Timber said as he entered the room.

"Oh really and how's that working out for you my timbering tree?" Twilight asked as she walked over to him.

"Oh great mommy and daddy about to make out." Sunset commented.

"What I was trying to say." He started as he walked over to Sunset with Twilight holding his hand. "See growing up in the camp I have seen a lot of guys hesitate around girls, they tend to be more distant then they realize and they won't dive straight in because they're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Sunset asked as she turned her attention to Timber.

"Who knows it's always something different, sometimes it's their own egos getting in the way, but most of the time I've noticed it's themselves that they're afraid of." Timber mentioned.

"And why is that?" Sunset asked.

"Because they're afraid they're not good enough, or they're afraid to lose something they don't have yet, so they hide as much as they can in the best way they can through pride or bravado." Timber explained.

"Ya know I couldn't help but notice you were explaining the opposite of yourself." Sunset commented earning a glare from Twilight. Timber on the other hand just laughed.

"Well what can I say, I'm a pretty simple guy." Timber said earning a laugh from the other two.

Swiftfooot walked into the boutique with Applejack. Rarity and Fluttershy greeted them with Glee. As they all sat down together from a long day of work with a cup of tea in hand and a platter of biscuits nearby Rarity decided to open conversations.

"So umm Swiftfoot have you thought about my proposal?" She asked.

"Actually Rarity I have." He started as he set down his tea.

"I'll do it." Rarity nearly jumped out of her chair but was shut down when he lifted a finger.

"I only request that you make me a new outfit ... One without a coat." As if her day hadn't already been made, it was now ten times better and without a second to think or breath she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into her fitting room.

It only took a few hours but she had an outfit just right for him at the ready for a moment just like this. He came out wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a uniquely stylized hoodie. The threading made it all look like a military outfit and the hood was long enough to cover his face from all around, there was also a mask that could be pulled down from over the hood to completely hide his face, safe for his eyes of course, should he need to. The sleeves were made long enough to cover just below the knuckles of his fingers and there was a hole made for his thumbs to stick through, but he wore them back to make it look like he was wearing black vambraces. His boots they thought were the best part and Rarity admitted they were the hardest to make. They were made from a thick leather boiled and infused with flame reterdent material and heavy infused carbon latex for the heels and soles. This outfit was made for combat but in a way that stated style and purpose. It felt right ... It felt good ... It felt ... Uplifting.

"Well what do you think ... I had it especially made for this occasion, I knew that coat of yours would get old eventually so I had this prepared this just in case." Rarity explained.

"Just in case?" Applejack asked.

"I think it looks great." Fluttershy admitted.

Swiftfoot was speechless he didn't know what to say.

"Oh you don't li-"

"I love it" he simple said cutting off Rarity.

"Oh you do?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, I do, you were right the whole coat thing was starting to get old and this new outfit just feels ... Right." He turned to her with the biggest smile they had ever seen on him.

"Thank you." He said.

"Oh no worries it's the least I could do, now come on we've got outfits to make for THE DANCE!" Rarity sang before dragging all of them into the fitting room.

Hours again had past and it was nearly sundown. A lot of progress was made for a lot of people and now time was starting to dim. Fluttershy had gone home and Applejack had fallen asleep on Rarity's bed. Leaving Swiftfoot and Rarity to sit down for tea again.

"Thanks again for helping me today. Making that many outfits can be such a drag sometimes." Rarity admitted.

"Hey it was my pleasure... And thanks for the new outfit." Swiftfoot replied.

"Oh darling it was as I said before, it was the least I could do, if there's ever anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask." Rarity stated. Swiftfoot set down his tea thinking on what she had said ... If he was being honest there was something on his mind lately. Like an itch that couldn't be scratched.

"Umm Rarity there is one thing and I hope you don't mind my asking but umm ..." He couldn't finish ... He wanted to but the words just weren't coming out.

"It's about Sunset isn't it?" Rarity asked. Swiftfoot just looked at her with curiousity.

"Uh yeah ... How did you know?" He asked in return.

"Let's just say Rainbow has been rather umm oh what's the word ... ah perceptive of you two." Rarity admitted.

"Oh ... Am I that obvious?" Swiftfoot asked.

Rarity nearly spat her drink. She knew Rainbow was onto Sunset but this ... Here ... Now!? She almost couldn't believe it. Up until now it was like he was showing no interest in dating and now all of sudden he's considering it!?

"Uh ... Something like that maybe you'd have to ask her." Rarity said playing along as best she could.

"So how do I tell her?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Well umm I do believe the saying 'Follow your heart' should be in play here." Rarity said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Essentially if there's something you want to tell her then one must simply go with what they feel is necessary for the situation." Rarity answered.

He pondered this for a while before considering what was being said and after thinking for a little while he decided it's all right it felt right to do as she was saying so after that cup of tea and small biscuit he put down his plating thanked to her for the evening and what about his merry day. Or it would have been had his phone not been ringing. He quickly looked down to see who was calling and the ringer read two number. The first one being Sunset and the second an unknown number. He sighed questioning what to do. If he were to answer Sunset he was pretty sure what she was going to ask with the dance being just a few days away, this unknown number however could be someone from The Cloaks trying to reach him.

"Sorry Sunset, just give me a moment." He said aloud to himself before answering the unknown number.

"Hello, is this Swiftfoot Feather's number?" a female voice asked.

"Yup this is Swiftfoot how can I help you?" Swiftfoot replied.

"Ah perfect, umm you might not remember me but I'm Adagio, Aria's sister." Adagio explained.

"Ah yes I remember you, what's up you guys need something?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Yes actually, I was wondering if we could talk in person, there's something … … … personal we need to discuss." Adagio mentioned.

"Alright I understand, text me the address and when you want to meet I'll be there when I can." Swiftfoot said.

"Thank you." Adagio replied before hanging up.

Swiftfoot has gotten job calls like this before, a random number from either a Cloak or someone in need asking him for some help. He looked down to his phone to find he now has two unread messages. He opened the messaging app to see the unknown number above Sunset's, both having sent a message. He opened Sunset's first and read to himself.

 _I know you're probably busy with something but can we talk, there's something we've found out about the black dust you gave us._

That was really important. Quickly he looked to the address sent to him by Adagio, it was a café not too far from where he was. A good walk would take him just over twenty minutes, so he opened his contact list to call Sunset as he walked over.

"Oh hey, didn't expect you to respond so quickly." Sunset said over the phone. She had been done for the day and made her way home, currently she was laying in bed going over what all they had discovered.

"Yeah sorry I didn't respond sooner, I just got off the phone with a client." Swiftfoot mentioned.

"Oh I see, another damsel in distress in need of a hooded figure." Technically she wasn't wrong, even though he had ditched the coat for now his grey jacket still had a hood.

"Something like that yeah, so what did you find?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Well this stuff isn't on any normal periodic table, and when Twilight and I compared to other minerals it didn't react well, almost as if it has a chemistry of it's own." Sunset explained.

"Yeah that's what I thought, anything else?" Swiftfoot questioned.

"Not really, other than the fact that it looks like it isn't from this world." Sunset mentioned.

"Think maybe it might be from yours?"

"No I checked that, Swiftfoot whatever this stuff is, it's dangerous, those under continued use will likely die within months." That hit him hard there was a silent pause before he replied.

"Alright thanks for telling me, look I gotta go, I'm about to meet the client." Swiftfoot stated as he stood right outside the café.

"Alright but before you go, can we talk about the dance?" Sunset asked.

"No I have not found a date yet, so unless you want to fill the position I'm going dateless." Swiftfoot joked with a smile.

"Funny I thought I had already filled that area." She retorted.

"Yeah I remember, so what about it?" Swiftfoot asked.

"Well, there's an island on the course of our yacht, thought maybe we could stop by and check it out?" Sunset mentioned. Swiftfoot smiled as he opened the door to the café.

"Sounds great, can't wait." Swiftfoot said.

"Neither can I, alright go talk your client we'll talk tomorrow." Sunset reminded him.

"Alright I'm on my way, have a goodnight." Swiftfoot said before hanging up.

A sudden jolt went through his chest, like he had forgotten something, as if he wanted to say something else. But the moment had past, and the chance was gone. It reminded him of why he stayed solo … and he hated it, he hated feeling this way and he did his best to coop with it. He walked on over to the counter, he knew this place well and they would sell anything to anyone whose buying, no card needed, just cash. So as he sat down he tapped on the counter twice and a drink was slid down to him. He took a quick sip from the large cup and he could easily tell there was Rum in his Coke. He looked to the bar tender who just nodded as he cleaned a cup off the counter.

"It's better this way." He said quietly. Then someone sat next to him also tapping twice.

"I'll have what he's having." A familiar voice said.

"Takes a strong tongue for this stuff." Swiftfoot said without even turning as he took another swig.

"It's not my tongue I'm worried about." Adagio said as she lifted her hood down.

"So what are you worried about then?" Swiftfoot asked. Adagio place her necklace on the counter and passed it to him.

"What's this?" Swiftfoot said picked up the red jewel that was cracked all around.

"A Siren's heart… I need to fix it and I'm told you might be the person who can help me do it?" Adagio asked. Swiftfoot just scoffed.

"While I dabble in the mystic arts I'm no magician, plus I know where this is from." Swiftfoot said earning a shocked look from Adagio.

"Aria didn't have to tell me, but the way she and Sunset interacted I could tell you were from Equestria." Swiftfoot explained.

"So she knows we're here." Adagio said. As she said that a part of the jewel cracked which made Swiftfoot question the jewel further.

"Yup … okay there might be a way to fix it here." Swiftfoot said upon further examination of the jewel.

"I'll do anything to get it fixed." Adagio stated. Swiftfoot noticed the jewel repairing itself a little as she said that, then an idea came to his head.

"Alright but we're going to need some help, and that means you're going to have to trust me." Swiftfoot said as he stood up.

"Okay?" Adagio questioned as she watched him run up what looked like a stage.

"Hey barkeep open up Karaoke Night would ya, let's have some fun tonight!" Swiftfoot declared. The Barkeep smiled and nodded as he pulled a level from under the counter. Swiftfoot then ran back to Adagio and held out his hand.

"Come on, the night is young and the winds are fair, so let's sing a song that shows great care." Swiftfoot said. Adagio rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You sound like Zecora." She said as she took his hand and the music started playing.

Laughs were had, and smiles shared as they danced and sang the night away. They managed to turn a dead and quiet area of town into one of the loudest and most lively corners in the city. Yet all the while something felt wrong to Swiftfoot, something was quite off. But he decided to shrug it off for now, right now he wanted to have fun. He was done letting his past control how he felt or determine what to do. From now on he would look to the bright side and allow himself to be free. After it had gotten late the pair had decided to head out for the night. They found themselves laughing to each other as they walked down a dark alley.

"Tell me again how you've managed to stay single this whole time?" Adagio laughed as they sat against the wall.

"Nobody wanted me HA!" Swiftfoot laughed as he sat on the floor, earning a smile from Adagio.

"But _you_ want someone, I can see it in your eyes." Adagio said.

"Yeah but she won't want me, nobody wants me." Swiftfoot said as he decided to lay down on the floor.

"Oh shut up, look just go to her and tell her how you feel, have a little confidence in yourself." She said as she helped him back up.

"There's more people who want you than you know." Adagio smiled as she pulled out her necklace, which was still mostly cracked and broken.

"And while tonight may have been a bust … it wasn't a total bust, thank you." Adagio said to him with a smile a soft glow in her eyes.

"You know I bet if you were to sing true with your sisters it would help the healing process, then you can go home and do whatever it is you sirens do." Swiftfoot mentioned right before a black car turned into their alley.

"I think we'll try that. Than-" Before she could finish Swiftfoot pulled her out of the way as two men with Tommy Guns came rushing out opening fire. Adagio looked in shock and horror as she watched him get shot in the back several times only to barely flinch at every hit.

"How are you… just how?" Swiftfoot just looked straight at her with his eyes changing color from hazel to gold.

"Run." He said to her before turning around. She could see the bullet wounds on his back and the blood pouring from the open wounds. But he didn't stop, and that's what made her run.

"What the?" The first goon said.

"He's supposed to be dead!" The second yelled.

"Gentlemen." Swiftfoot said as he stood right before them grabbing them by the necks.

"I was supposed to be dead a long time ago." He said as a pair of brown wings emerged from his back.

He then threw one of the goons against the wall to his left and the other he slammed to the ground. As he continued fighting his body began to slowly change form. The first goon now free from Swiftfoot's grasp tried to open fire again only to be stopped when the Staff of Moses came flying into Swiftfoot's free hand and as he turned around his face had changed into a deer skull with his eyes glowing gold in the dark of night. He then let go of the second goon in order to smack the staff's head against the first goon's head. The Second Goon got a few shots fired off but that proved useless. Swiftfoot just shrugged it off as he turned to the second goon pinning him against the wall with his hands now turned into long sharp claws. With staff in hand and goon against the wall he was tempted to just slam the pointed end into his chest. But he hesitated, could he really just take another life.

"SWIFTFOOT!" He turned around to see Adagio, Rainbow Dash and Sunset all looking at him terrified.

He looked back to the goon who also looked terrified, but it was the reflection in his sunglasses he was more afraid of. A monster, there it was again the very thing he wished to never see again. The Black Dust that plagued his body now taken form again. He dropped the goon and his breathing became heavy. He then looked to the sky and flew off.

"Rainbow!" Sunset called out as she and Adagio ran to the goons.

"On it!" Rainbow said before sprouting her wings and taking off after him.

Finding him wasn't hard. Keeping up with him was another story. Even though she was faster by every means he was able to out maneuver her. They flew past helicopters, through and inbetween buildings. One point she managed to grab onto him only to have him grab her and throw her off of him. Eventually they both grew tired and they stopped at a nearby open parking lot.

"GO AWAY!" Swiftfoot yelled.

"NO, not until you tell me exactly what's going on here!" Rainbow demanded. Swiftfoot just stared at her with conviction in his eyes.

"You want to know what's going on FINE!" he said as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a vile of Black Dust.

"This is the cause of EVERYTHING! Why the Cloaks were formed, why rival gangs are going back to war, WHY MY FAMILY WAS MURDERED, and why I'm like this … this … thing!" Swiftfoot yelled as he tossed the vial to Rainbow Dash.

"If this stuff made you like this, then we will fix it." Rainbow declared as she caught the vial.

"HOW RAINBOW … how can you fix something I've been trying to cure for years?" He asked. Rainbow just stood fast and gave him a stern look.

"I don't know how, all I know is that if you come back with me, then we'll try … together." Rainbow said. Swiftfoot just looked at her confused.

"We want to help you Swiftfoot, from the start we wanted to help you, even though not all of us were too keen on you at first you helped us and now we want to help you, so please come back." Rainbow begged as she reached out her hand.

"I … … … I can't … not like this." Swiftfoot said as he turned away.

"Yes you can, whatever is happening to you, whatever is going on we'll figure it out together, I promise!" Rainbow smiled reaching out her hand.

Swiftfoot just looked at it longingly, he knew he wanted to take that chance more than anything. He wanted to put everything behind him once and for all. Reluctantly he took her hand with his still normal hand and with a smile she began to lead him back to where they left Sunset and Adagio. However when they got back they had already taken care of the two goons, who were shacking out of their pants. Sunset quickly rushed over to the two leaving Rainbow to watch Adagio. Swiftfoot just lowered his head away from her as his wings retracted behind his back.

"Monster." He said with his voice still growly and shaky. Earning a look of confusion from Sunset, she just simply rested her hand on his cheek and turned his face back to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She asked earning his attention as his eyes turned back to normal.

"You're not one to me." She smiled as she placed a hand on her necklace causing her eyes to glow again and memories began to flow around them.

There were no secrets here, no walls to be built, nor a door to close. Everything in this state was clear to both of them and so she began to show him what actually happened at the Fall Formal four years ago. Just watching these memories made it clear for Swiftfoot that he wasn't alone, and as he looked at Sunset with worry he could tell revisiting these old memories pained her. As his original face returned and his wings visibly gone he held her hands close. In turn he shared his memories of what really happened that night. How his father fought off The Kruthecs and how he was thrown out the window hearing the sounds of bullets being fired off. His body lying there in the bush near lifeless until his father returned and saved his life by giving his own by turning to ash. A quick fast forward to the incident he was accused of and his corporal form taking shape for the first time. While all the evidence they found says he didn't do it, he most certainly didn't help by slaughtering those that murdered his squad.

They let go of each other and stared in shock but it quickly turned to relief. Now they knew each other better than before with all truth out there. Sunset just ran up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug, earning a smile from Swiftfoot as he returned the hug. Swiftfoot looked up to the sky as the sun had began to set creating a splash of reds and yellows on the clouds, and a hint of cyan as the night sky turned from bright to dark. Sunset just buried her head in his chest not wanting to let go and Swiftfoot was happy for that. One he was happy someone alive actually wanted him around and two he was happy someone was able to hold him up as the adrenaline wore off and the pain from the bullets came quickly.

"Swiftfoot?" Sunset questioned right before he collapsed and nearly fell to the ground.

"SWIFTFOOT!?" Sunset yelled as she quickly held onto him.

"Come on!" Rainbow yelled motioning Adagio to follow.

"What's wrong?" Adagio asked as she helped Sunset hold him up.

"I don't know he just collapsed!" Sunset said looking to Rainbow Dash.

"His adrenaline must've worn off, was he shot at all?" Rainbow asked looking terrified getting her answer as blood began to drip from his back.

"Come on let's get him to the hospital!" Sunset declared getting him up with Adagio's help as Rainbow got the van ready.

"Come on big guy stay with us!" Adagio yelled checking his pulse slowly fading.

"HURRY!" Rainbow yelled.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Sorry for the long wait, been doing stuff in The Rift City as well as other stuff on YouTube not to mention getting ready for Brony-Con!


End file.
